


KomaHina Drabbles

by OftheWind



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: 1 crack drabble for real, Character Death, Child Abuse, Children's toy, Cindermaeda, Despair, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I can't believe there's more of this, I have scarred Naegi, I'm sorry bottom Izuru amuses me, I'm such a sap for happy things I promise, Izuru has feelings, Izuru is not emotionless, Izuru why you mess with Hinata's orange juice, Komaeda in a french maid outfit, M/M, Marriage, Multiple Personalities, Partners in Crime au, Prescription Drug Abuse, Rape Aftermath, Spoilers, Sweet sweet vanilla lovemaking, The scary looking tags are NOT for Komaeda or Hinata...if that's what you're thinking o_o, This is not a spoiler free zone, This isn't nearly as scary as the tags make it seem, Vanilla, WHY DOES MY BRAIN COME UP WITH THESE FEELS?!, Wtf am I on, disturbing things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 66,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OftheWind/pseuds/OftheWind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woops my hand slipped....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> FLUFFY. KINDA. SORTA. Komaeda POV. Idk man I can't not see fluff-o-vision, even if it's Izuru.

_Everyone thinks that it was me who approached you, because they see me as more outgoing, but they don’t know the truth…_

_It was you who came to me…_

_You who noticed me…_

_I’m unsure of how to ask you why…_

The clutch of broad shoulders grew tighter as moans got louder.

_But you alone noticed me. No one else came to talk to me. I didn't really mind it. I was used to being alone._

_Then you came up to me._

_Your first words to me weren't hello or anything simple like that…_

He felt himself start to sweat. His head tilted back and legs wrapped around slender hips.

_“Luck is an anomaly within the congruent and predictable patterns in this monotonous thing we call life.”_

_Those were your first words to me. I widened my gaze for a moment, not really thinking about what to say in response. You grew impatient, but I wasn't hesitating because of your words. I understood you perfectly. I hesitated because you, someone, was initiating a conversation with lowly garbage like me._

_I knew from that very moment that I would fall in love with you._

Hips rocked to the rhythm of thrusts getting harder. The sound of creaking accompanied pants and pleasured groans.

_I was so alone…until you came along. I was wary, but it was this internal caution that made me part my lips and respond to you in a way that you found unpredictable._

_That is why you stay with me…isn't it? Because you find everything…everyone…boring…but I provide the anomaly, the unpredictability that catches you off guard._

_The way your eyes narrowed a bit at my response to your initiation, I knew that your intentions might have been more than just seeking out a cure for your insufferable boredom. You wanted a partner. Someone to interact with who wouldn't fit your expectations._

_Did I become more predictable after the first time you undressed me?_

“I-Izuru…!”, he’d been unable to stop himself from letting out the shout of his lovers name. It caused movements to stop and he widened his eyes in worry. Had he done something wrong? He’d never called out his name before, but he couldn't help it with the abundance of pleasure he’d come to know from surrendering his body to the man on top of him.

“Say it again…”

He squinted, starting to squirm, “I’m close…”

“I won’t move until you say it again.”

“Izuru…”

He’d been unable to stop the next sounds and he closed his eyes.

“Say it again…”

“I-Izuru!”

“Again!”

“Izuru!”

It was with the next shout of his lover’s name that he became surprised by his partner’s own unpredictable gesture.

Lips met and he thought his heart might explode.  _Wouldn't that just be unfortunate? Though luck remains on my side, even now. Even while he makes love to me._

_I don’t show it, I refuse to. I want to make him believe that this is all just physical, primal needs being met by someone who came in one day and made life a bit more bearable._

_However, the truth is that my love is overwhelming and frightfully abundant. Every time I call his name, it only brings me deeper into the spiral of affection that I so desperately desire. The reason he provides it, I’m unsure. We never talk about it. I have a glimmer of hope that perhaps I’m more than just an outlet when he has the audacity to kiss me, of all things._

_Izuru Kamukura…it is impossible…what you’re doing right now. It’s impossible for me to be more than just an outlet._

_It’s impossible for you to do something so petty like fall in love._

_So why did you kiss me?_

_Why do you touch me?_

_Why are your hands gentle?_

_Why do you want the both of us to get pleasure out of each other, as opposed to just you getting everything out of this?_

_How come you keep coming back?_

_You give me the time of day….every day…all the time…_

_Stop it…_

Nails dug into the skin above shoulder blades.

_You make me fall deeper into your spell. And then I’ll end up making a mistake. I’ll end up telling you how I really feel. That would only drive you away. That would make me predictable wouldn't it? You would have calculated that our physical relationship is something that would nurture the fondness that I have for you. Then would you leave me? I would probably fall deeper into despair if you were to leave me. I would fall into a puddle of tears and grief._

_I fear being left alone now that you've come into my life._

_I fear being left after I gave you my body, which I didn't really believe could be of use to anyone until I spiraled into darkness._

_It’s all worth it though._

_In despair I found you._

He kissed back as roughly, feeling himself begin to go over the edge and he saw the telltale signal that his partner was also.

_Of course I would let you have me. Of course I would give you anything that you ask for my love._

_What you desire most is a partner in crime who will not bore you and will satisfy your every desire in ways outside of your meticulous calculations._

_I am that partner in crime._

_I can please you mentally and physically._

_I had no other purpose before. I felt empty on the inside even when I killed for her. When I followed her every whim. I idly wondered if she would do something like desire me just like you have. I probably would have given her my body. She never asked for me. She asked for the girl with the bandages. That was fine. I get to perform this intricate dance with someone like you instead. Someone who will never return the feelings that I have for you, but someone who I can secretly grow to love more and more. Now that she’s gone, and you stuck with me ever since, what was I supposed to do when you decided to claim me as yours? What am I to do when you seemed fond of the fact that I stuck her hand onto my own stubble just for you? To get you to notice me…_

_I am so selfish. I am very selfish. I am selfish for just you. A hand is but a small price. It got you to see me in a new light. It got you to notice that I am the anomaly that you've been searching for all this time, to stick by and watch with interest. I don’t mind it, I welcome it…_

_So my hands are gentle as I reach for you._

_My hands are soft as I caress you._

_And you give me that half lidded stare that makes me question my worth._

_You are my everything…_

_So I will do whatever it takes for you to keep looking at me with that gaze you have for me and me only._

_Everyone else keeps their distance from you._

_I don’t my love._

_Everyone else probably thinks we’re screwing like rabbits._

_They’d be right, but I don’t care what others think and I know you don’t either. You’re not that kind of person. You think about yourself and your own needs._

He gave a final shout and squeezed tighter when he felt the release rushing into him.

“Komaeda…”

He unwrapped his legs from around his lover’s waist, “Yes?”

Izuru’s gaze was one that was unreadable, expressionless.

He just reached up to run fingers not his own against the outline of his lovers’ jaw, “Mhm?”

“Later, we have to…”

“Yes I remember.”

“Good.”

“Aah…”, he’d been pulled out of and he was grateful he’d already been on his back. He closed his eyes, content.

“You should clean yourself up.”

“I will in a moment. I just want to lay here a little longer.”

He froze when there was a weight on top of him. He opened his eyes to see Izuru had a questioning gaze.

“Komaeda, I have a theory.”

 _This can’t be good._ “What’s that?”

“This is more to you than you've been letting off.”

 _This is not good._ “No.”

“I beg to differ. You don’t have a tell when you lie, but I feel that you are lying to me.”

“Have I reduced the great Izuru Kamukura to guesses based on hunches rather than facts?”

“In a way, however…”

“However?”

“It isn’t necessarily discomforting.”

He froze. _What is he saying?_

“This is something that isn’t necessarily unpredictable, but it is…something…”

Komaeda smiled.

“And here I thought my revealing my suspicions about you would cause more of a reaction.”

“I’m always the unpredictable one aren’t I?” _He isn’t trying to say what I think he is. That would be impossible._

Their gazes stayed locked.

Lips followed suit.

_A hand is such a small price to pay to get you to notice that I am not in the least bit predictable. So don’t look at me like that. Don’t look at me like you’re seeing right through me. I love you. I would do anything for you._

_You’re just not allowed to know._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Why is there another one? Oh well...
> 
> Hinata POV.

_At first, I thought that he had the makings of being someone that I could get really close to easily._

_I was so wrong._

_I felt so…lost…and betrayed. Komaeda wasn’t who he made himself out to be._

_So how come that hasn’t stopped this sense of empathy that I had since the beginning?_

_How come I still want to get close to him?_

_Is it because he’s this enigma among everyone else? The one that I understand the least…_

_Is it right for my heart to skip a beat when he says something that’s clearly crossing some kind of boundary? Is it okay for me to blush and look away after acknowledging that I heard his words?_

_Is it okay for me to have visited him by myself to talk to him when everyone else held a sense of contempt?_

_Was it okay for me to have reacted the way I did when we were alone and he threw out one line after another?_

“H-Hinata-kun…”

_Is it okay for me to enjoy when he calls my name while I’m feeling this pleasure that I seek without anyone else knowing?_

His grip of hips got a little tighter, the blush on his face growing, “Y-you’re tight…I’ll wait for you to loosen a bit.” He bit his lip, trying desperately to not move yet.

“Ah…please…move…it’s okay…”

His hold got tighter. It was like something, besides the slight shift of the hips in his hold, beckoned him to go through with this. He couldn’t really understand it himself. There was a reason that he was hard again even after he’d gotten pleased with a questioningly knowledgeable mouth and hands.

“You feel so good…”

“Hinata-kun…”

“Komaeda…”

He closed his eyes, moving in the way he so desperately wanted.

_Even if I’m not really there a hundred percent, something about him tells me that he’s invested way more than he lets off. He acts like he’s switching his opinion all the time and it’s really confusing, but when he’s like this…when we’re together and alone…_

His chest met the other’s backside, his arms looping around while he kept up his movements.

_Last time, he had me. This time, I have him. Last time he was really gentle and apologetic, so I need to make sure that I am too. I want to make him feel the same way he made me feel. It drove me nuts the way he…no…the feel of him inside of me…_

_So I want to make him feel good too._

_As I keep going, I feel less inclined to worry about what’s fine and what’s not in my head. I just want to keep going._

_But he likes it…_

_He adores it…_

_He really enjoys it and he blushes just like I do._

_It tells me that he can feel embarrassed too. It makes me feel like he can be on my level, down to earth, too._

_It makes him more relatable._

_It makes me think that I’m here again for more than just getting off._

_There are feelings there; otherwise I wouldn’t be doing this. Yet I feel that I’m the one who’s less invested emotionally. It isn’t stopping me from taking him like this. I felt the connection way more last time. When he was on top of me…_

_There just might be a chance that this is more than me liking him a lot._

_The way he walks is such a tease._

_The way he slides pickup lines into his everyday conversation just with me. The way he bats his eyelashes a bit in my direction and I’m the only one who picks up on his silent signals._

_He wanted me to do him._

_I fell for it. He is irresistible._

_I felt something that seemed so real when I spread my legs for him. I feel something when I get the chance to be on top. I feel it with every soft call of my name. It gets stronger and stronger._

_Almost like I’d done this before. Like this isn’t the first time we were lovers who met up without anyone knowing to unleash these hormones and desires. What surprises me the most is how this lack of what I want to feel seems blocked by another part of my mind, and yet the block doesn’t feel so unnatural. There’s disconnect, but it’s not pronounced enough that I’ll stop myself from fucking him, or letting him do me._

_This disconnect…when we’re done is the only time it bothers me. After I release and he does too._

_It feels so natural to let go at the same time._

_Though I know better. I wouldn’t do something like leave._

_I hug him close. I reassure the both of us that my affections are genuine. I pull the covers up over us._

_We go to sleep together._

_When I wake up, the smile that greets me…_

_The smile that greets me…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WTF I SHOULD BE DOING HW! Spoiler alert for this.
> 
> Hinata POV -neglected homework sobbing in the background-

_I remember everything when I wake up._

_I remember everything while he sleeps._

_I want to shed tears for everything that’s been lost. For everything that’s been gained._

_I look down to the pod where he sleeps and I feel like there’s a lump in my throat._

_The one thing I never said._

_I vow to say when…not if…when he wakes up._

_‘I love you’._

_I never said it as Izuru Kamukura._

_I never said it as the naïve Hajime Hinata._

_This new me has the courage to say it because I remember everything._

_I’m more than sure that all this time you loved me too. Very much._

_When I hypothesized that you were in love with me, you denied it._

_When I was unsure if what I felt was really love in the program, your love was still a part of you that never went away even though your memories did._

_You still bit your tongue about it._

_You still believed it would never work and that I wouldn't accept it._

_You gave up and there was so much running through my head when you died..._

_So please…wake up again._

_I promise that I’ll tell you._

_I’ll be there for you._

_Every step of your recovery. I’ll be there to help you along the way. I’ll be there to stop you from doing anything to yourself when you feel the pent up despair come back and hit you like a truck._

_I pray that it won’t consume you like it did to some of the others._

_Not everyone made it, but you’re the lucky one right Komaeda? If anyone can overcome it, it’s you, who always talked about hope._

_Well I received that hope._

_I harbor it._

_I cherish it._

_So please wake up._

_I love you._

_I didn’t see it before. It took for me to lose someone else for me to realize. I have someone here in reality whose always loved me from the very beginning._

_I won’t ignore that anymore…I promise._

_Promise…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCKING HEAVY SPOILERS. Komaeda POV. Can't sleep. Temporary Character death. Suicidal. Thoughts of Hinata sucking Ko's hopestick.

_They say that when you bottle things up inside, it eventually comes out in a destructive way._

_Well I had a shit ton to bottle up._

_I told them all, I warned them!_

_I hated the way you looked at me._

_After all this time, you had the same expression as everyone else._

_It was that which told me, it would not work._

_I wanted to give you so much…_

_I gave you my love._

_My heart…_

_My body…_

_You, who still talked to me even when everyone else kept their distance from me…_

_You, who was the gentlest when it was time to feed me when I was tied up._

_You who would be on my side…_

_I wonder what your face will be like as I finish my great work._

_I’m going to give you the greatest thing that I can possibly give you._

_Hope…_

_By creating a masterpiece that is my own demise…_

_I held the files in my hands._

_My hands, they shook._

_I read about myself…and everyone else._

_I read about you._

_I felt disgusted._

_How could I have given in to such despair?_

_How could I have let it win?_

_Although…_

_Hope and despair are two sides of the same coin…_

_Just like good and bad luck…_

_So I’m going to leave everything to my luck._

_I can’t leave it up to you alone._

_You, who held the same face as everyone else._

_You, who I held in my arms after you grieved for your friends each and every time…_

_Despite my actions and words, I cared enough to come and see how you were doing after each trial._

_I didn't want you to lose that beautiful hope, so I would kiss you and whisper words of comfort._

_It would be such a waste for you to lose hope._

_So…I want to renew it…_

_But on my own terms._

_At the same time, I feel that maybe you won’t miss me._

_You’ll remember me, but you might not miss me._

_That frightens me the most…_

_I told you…I didn't want to die alone, it was my greatest fear._

_So I’m thinking about you this whole time and I will picture you during my final moments._

_It makes me feel less alone…_

_The setup is almost complete._

_I want you to see that she was the traitor all along, but not in the way that we were all thinking._

_I want you to pierce through my own deceit and I want that beautiful hope to shine brighter than it ever did before._

_Tying the ankles with the ropes first…_

_I think about how I would see it in your eyes when I would look at you._

_You know, you made even trash like me feel wanted…adored even._

_You made me feel alive._

_But no matter how much you try to cover up trash, the stench remains._

_No matter how much you spray the trash to make it smell like roses, it’s still trash._

_I shudder as I think about how good you made me feel all those times._

_I shun trying to figure out if you felt the same way I felt…_

_The hope in your eyes, whether it was in the light of day or the gentle glow of the moon’s light..._

_The smile you would have for me after we’d brought each other to shuddering completions._

_It won’t work…_

_I won’t change my mind._

_Stop it brain._

_I don’t want to think of you kneeling in front of me, unzipping my jeans with that look of yours._

_The less embarrassed we got, the more you looked calculating._

_You probably looked like that all the time as Izuru._

_Except you weren't cold as Hajime Hinata._

_When I altered the files, destroying the evidence, I thought to myself: wouldn't it have been nice if I got to be with Hinata-kun even when he was Izuru Kamukura? What if that me outside of this virtual place loved you as much as I do now? What if…despite the way they described you, you looked at me and secretly came to love me too? I’m sure even if I fell to despair, I would still cling to someone like you like my life depended on it. Sure, I’d chop off my hand for a cause like that._

_I’d let myself die for a cause like that._

_You, who noticed trash like me…_

_The knife is in my hands._

_Tape covers my mouth._

_No one will hear me scream._

_No one will see me cry either._

_Cry? Am I? My eyes are tearing up a little…_

_Ninety-nine percent of me is okay with this._

_One percent makes me remember our times on this island, everything I can remember._

_‘Do it quickly, swiftly.’_

_I stop myself from crying._

_I need to put on a strong face._

_My hand with the knife is shaking a little._

_My resolve renews itself as I think about the way you looked at me since this ordeal began._

_I love you so much._

_So I have to do this..._

_My hand steadies and I am ready to die._

_Don’t lose hope._

_It hurts…it hurts so much…but quickly…I stab over and over…first one leg, then the next, my arm._

_The tape is doing a great job. Just like I’d planned._

_Everything is going according to plan._

_This must mean that luck is on my side._

_This is good. It means my plan will succeed._

_You’ll see through my lies, you’ll see the traitor, you’ll find out this whole thing is a sham, a twisted farce._

_It’s not dying itself that I fear the most…it’s being alone…knowing by doing this I won’t be with you anymore._

_But it’s worth it!_

_I lay back and it hurts so much when my setup sends the knife into the hand not holding the cord for the spear._

_I feel a bit of shock, my hand lets go of the cord._

_The pain is unlike anything I’d ever felt._

_But you know what? When I think about you, I don’t feel it as much._

_My luck is keeping me alive…it’s keeping me conscious._

_It’s agonizing this pain._

_Even with the tape, I’m screaming out to the best of my ability._

_Trash like me shouldn't even deserve to scream out loud in my final moments. And how sorry I must look crying...the tears won't stop...I'm so alone...I'm so lonely without you..._

_Now is the waiting game._

_Waiting in this agony._

_Oh…I’m crying…because I’m thinking about your gentle touches to my bare skin. I’m thinking of how your crunched brows would relax and you’d turn and look at me and tell me to stop calling myself trash. That you didn't mind my company. That you wanted me to stay by your side._

_I can’t do that._

_Oh…I won’t see your face as you come in to see me like this._

_So many conflicting thoughts: I’m trash, I want to give you hope, I hate all of us and myself for what we've become outside of this fake world, hold me, touch me, tell me you want me around one more time, but why would you want trash like me to…_

_What is this? A memory…_

_My eyes widen…_

_A hallucination!?_

_I-Izuru, you’re telling me something…what are you saying?_

_Oh god don’t tell me that…the words I so desperately want to hear. If you actually said it back then, that means…_

_The fire grenades go off…_

_The gas is released after the sprinklers go off._

_I can’t cry anymore._

_All according to plan…_

_How many times will I say it? How many times will I think about it?_

_I wish for my luck to guide you to your wonderful hope in its fullest. It’s a shame I won’t get to see it. I believe that your hope is as…frightfully abundant as my love. I know you can do it. I believe in you. So catch me red handed. Figure out my lie. Figure out this is all a game._

_Because my luck is good luck…_

_I’ll see you on the other side love._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MOAR SPOILERS. Multiple Character Death mention. Rape mention. Abuse mention. Hinata POV. *HOMEWORK PROCRASTINATION INTENSIFIES* Wtf my drabbles end up getting PLOT!?

_You told me to hope…_

_You’re the one who told me…_

_I refuse to let it defeat you!_

_I’ll keep holding you close._

_My hope only intensifies as your quaking hand reaches and grabs at the back of my shirt weakly._

_I know…I know…_

“Help…me…”

“I’m here. I’m not going anywhere. You can fight this. I know you can.”

_Your shaking and crying just makes me hold you tighter._

_You hold me with the hand that’s your own._

_I hope you decide to get rid of that other hand…her hand._

_First things first…_

“You’re going to be okay. I didn’t lose hope. I know what you did. I was such an idiot.”

The hand clutched tighter.

_I know you’re confused. I know you’re lost. I’m not leaving you._

_I tried to be there for everyone else who woke up. I was able to hold myself together the best._

* * *

 

_I woke up first. I knew what to do after I struggled and set myself free. I knew how to treat everyone else._

_I almost went mad with insanity._

_So many memories hit me…so many emotions…the experiments…the…my head was spinning, make it stop….MAKE IT STOP!_

_It’s enough to drive anyone insane._

_I had to overcome it._

_I remembered Chiaki and her sacrifice. She’s gone now and to keep going, I remember that she helped me in my greatest time of need. That time wouldn’t have ever happened if it weren’t for your actions though…Komaeda._

_When I got myself together, I knew that I had to change my appearance._

_I woke up looking like Izuru Kamukura._

_I woke up with long hair and red eyes, older than I was in the program. Taller…I had trouble even walking._

_Yet I still have all of those damned talents._

_It’s not too bad, they’re really useful nowadays._

_The second to wake up…Fuyuhiko._

_I was there when he woke up because I waited…I knew that if I came through, the others who survived the game with me would too. His first words were, “Peko?! PEKO!” I knew that he would be better off than even me in recovering. Through it all, all he wanted was Peko. He woke up screaming, just like I did. When he saw me, he wanted to attack me. I grabbed him, shook him, told him it was me…Hinata._

_Fuyuhiko remembered me…the game, everything just like he remembered the past._

_I was glad, I wasn't alone._

_I nursed him back to health. I stayed with him constantly. We discussed everything….our pasts, the game. It was all we could talk about. I listened to him rant. I listened to him as he cried and held himself and wailed for Peko. He screamed at me that he loved her. That she was his everything. I went after him as he got up and ran with an unforeseen strength back to the pods, back to her and he threw himself over her pod and cried._

_That’s when it hit me._

_After spending who knew how long there watching him cry his heart out, he looked to me, at first with an angered expression, but then he froze._

_He looked at me with this heartbroken look instead._

_I didn't realize it, but even though I didn't change my appearance yet, I didn't have the time to because of how soon Fuyuhiko woke up after me, I was crying and shaking. I cupped my hand over my mouth and all I could think was ‘Komaeda…’_

_Fuyuhiko seemed to understand, even though he didn't know who I was crying for._

_I just accepted it when he gave me a hug and we stood there in our grief. Our loved ones didn't make it in there, so we didn't know what was going to happen to them._

_Then a scream pierced our ears._

_The pod to our left opened and awoke Sonia Nevermind. Thrashing, flailing, screaming her heart out._

_We understood, waking up is not a pleasant experience at all._

_We rushed to her to help her out and then move her to the room I’d set up for the purpose of treating those who awoke. I brought a lot of things here for this purpose. I would make this building with the pod station our temporary home on the real island until we figured out our next move._

_Sonia almost didn't make it. In her state of madness, she tried to off herself. She couldn't because I felt stronger and so did Fuyuhiko, and we kept a constant watch of her because she was the next bit of hope we had to cling onto._

_We talked her through it. We hugged her, fed her, kept anything sharp away from her even when she’d gotten quiet._

_It took her some days to recover._

_“Please…take me to see…Gundham…”_

_I wheeled her in the wheelchair and Fuyuhiko followed._

_I’m so glad he did…when we got to the pod room and wheeled her over to look at the sleeping Gundham, a shriek startled us all. Fuyuhiko ran past me to the opening pod._

_Kazuichi Souda had woken up next._

_Everyone wakes up screaming. Though it isn't as pleasant as a baby being born. We sound like the damned suffering our despair endlessly while rotting in the deepest pits of hell._

_Souda looked so…haunted._

_Sonia understood and straightened her posture._

_Fuyuhiko and I set to work on Souda’s healing process next. Sonia wheeled herself after us in her chair and kept giving Souda encouraging and soothing words. It was helping._

_Souda didn't stop crying for half the day…probably the rest of the day…_

_We couldn't blame him._

_Sonia was crying while watching us treat him, “It’s going to be okay. Your friends are here for you now.”_

_Souda recovered quicker than Sonia did. Maybe because he had the purest heart out of us all, even though he’d never admit it, “I just…wanted to hurt back the people who’d hurt me so much…that’s why I didn't just despair, I was also angry. So angry.” He shook, “The first person I killed, I remember…my dad who always beat the shit out of me…” He was crying and shaking again, “I KILLED HIM WITH THE TOOLS FROM OUR BIKE SHOP. I’M A MONSTER!”_

_Sonia reached out and took his hand, “When I came to Japan, I…I ended up joining for much less of a reason. I was used to the militarization of my country…so…I…I didn't need to be primed to kill for Junko. But I never killed anyone until after I joined her…she told me…it would satisfy my desires and I would give homage to my blood…”_

_Souda calmed, sniffling as Sonia held his hand tighter._

_It took days, but Sonia was able to come out of the wheelchair and we got her walking again, Souda also._

_One day the next week, a monstrous cry came from the pod room and we all dropped our forks at the table and ran._

_It took all of us to tame Akane Owari when she woke up._

_She had a strength none of us did when waking up._

_Souda ended up getting hurt in the exchange. We got her to stop eventually. She became a puddle of tears and grief. Fuyuhiko and I got her onto a wheelchair and rushed to treat her. Sonia was taking care of Souda’s fresh wounds._

_We had to restrain Akane further during her fit of madness and outrage._

_“I TRUSTED HIM! HE HURT ME! HE HURT ME TO THE CORE!”_

_We weren't sure who Akane was talking about, but we froze when we realized she had to have been talking about her most distant memories. What caused her to go into despair._

_I shook Akane’s shoulders as she went limp after expelling all of her energy. She was passing out and I wanted to make sure she would still be with us. I checked her pulse._

_“My coach…”, she gave a weak smile, “He took my…he hurt me…I trusted him…” she shook and her tears didn't stop, “He touched me and…”_

_Fuyuhiko walked off and punched a wall in quiet understanding._

_I was disgusted at the man she was talking about. No wonder she fell into despair. I couldn't begin to imagine something like being taken against my will. I was searching my memories to make sure...when I was Izuru, Komaeda was consenting to my advances...right?_

_We weren't sure what to say and Sonia and Souda were quiet as Sonia continued to bandage Souda’s hands._

_This was it…this was us…all broken people…all that would wake up the way we did._

_It took the most time for Akane to heal after her memories clashed. In the program, she was one who felt her emotions in such a raw and intense way. It seemed like that part of her channeled into pure despair after she remembered being raped._

_We all clung to her closely. We stayed there for her. Her friends would be there for her to help her through it all. She wasn't uncomfortable around Fuyuhiko or Souda, but for some reason she was on edge around me._

_I asked Sonia to ask her for me when I stepped out._

_Sonia rubbed Akane’s shoulders and Fuyuhiko came out and told me, I made a blank face often that just reminded her and made her hurt all over again. So I walked back into the room, kneeled at Akane’s side and we made eye contact, “I’m not here to hurt you. No one is. I am your friend Hajime Hinata. I have someone that I love very much who is asleep in the other room and I worry day in and day out if he loves me and never felt the way you do because of actions I may have taken in the past.”_

_The room was silent._

_Akane seemed to soften at my words, “S-someone…oh…”, she smiled a little, “Coach Nekomaru…he wasn't like my old coach at all. We stuck together in our despair and I opened up to him and he…”, she sniffled, “He told me he’d kill that bastard and he did…I watched him do it. I helped him. I didn't think he'd do it at first. Things got out of hand. We’d killed a person…we felt he deserved it and N-Nidai never left my side…” , she nodded to herself and bit her lip in contemplation, clenching her fists, “W-who is your loved one who’s still asleep?”_

_I did not hesitate, “Nagito Komaeda.”_

_Everyone besides Akane seemed to freeze at the name. Akane just smiled a little, “Oh I see. I…I remember…you were with him a lot. I remember talking to Coach Nekomaru and we poked fun that you guys might have been…”, she reached and her fingertips lightly touched my hand, “I couldn't really tell what that guy was thinking but…I remember seeing you together in the program once. He seemed happy with you.”_

_This was news to me, but it was comforting._

_I thought for some time. I needed to change my appearance. I no longer needed to look like Izuru Kamukura. I needed to embody Hajime Hinata again._

_I got up and walked out, going to the bathroom. I took scissors and hacked away at my long locks._

_Fuyuhiko, fearing that I might have been suicidal, kicked the door open, “The hell do you think you’re-“, he stopped when he saw my expression._

_Sonia had come in and she smiled a little, “Yes, I think it’s time for a haircut. It will suit you.”_

_Souda peered in, adding in, “We want the Hajime from the program.”_

_My hair was white when I woke up, but still…it was still long and in the fashion of Kamukura._

_So my friends helped me cut it all away. I kept an ahoge._

_When I walked back in to visit Akane, she seemed to brighten up at the change. I walked back to her bed, and said with a warm smile, “And when my loved one wakes up, I want him to see me like this, and not like the old me.”_

_Akane nodded, “He’ll like this version much better.”_

_Everyone agreed. We all huddled close together and looped arms and leaned in._

_I would keep it frank, “We will find a way to wake up our loved ones. We won’t quit until we do."_

_The looks on their faces…I could tell…they’d follow me until they died…_

_We didn't leave the island. Not even after the Future Foundation came to us. We had a mission, we weren't giving up on our friends._

_Then one day, Mikan Tsumiki awoke._

_We were horrified at the following events. She woke up and despaired so much, she immediately ended her own life in her insanity._

_With sorrow, Fuyuhiko and I buried her in a beautiful garden. We all gathered to mourn her. After the others walked away, Fuyuhiko and I agreed that the place would become the graveyard for the friends who didn't make it after coming back to reality. We also had to continue researching and figure out if she truly woke up on her own or if it was something we did._

_Every day, I went to look down at the sleeping Komaeda._

_Sonia went to watch the sleeping Gundham._

_Akane went to watch the sleeping Nidai._

_Fuyuhiko went to watch the sleeping Peko._

_Souda watched over us, and he seemed to keep the closest eye on Sonia. Her first day watching, she stayed so long she fell asleep at the pod. Rather than moving her, he brought a blanket to her and draped it over her so she didn't catch cold._

_I did talk to the others about Komaeda, about what he did. I explained how him setting up to die in the program was the catalyst that lead to our finding out what we did and ultimately for our waking up. I didn't want them to hate him or anything. They found it hard to believe, but I defended the actions of my loved one._

_Maybe because your luck was still good, you unexpectedly woke up._

_I wasn't there when you did, Akane was._

_She dragged you out of the pod and screamed for the others, “I’m losing him!”_

_Sonia started CPR and asked Fuyuhiko to run and get me while Akane assisted her._

_I was still doing my research. Using the talents I now had to try to figure out how to wake everyone up. That’s when Fuyuhiko ran to my makeshift office with wild eyes and breathing heavily from running, “HE WOKE UP! HE FUCKING WOKE UP ON HIS OWN!”_

_I stirred, “WHO?!”_

_“KOMAE-“_

_I was out the door before he even finished and had accidentally shoved him out the way, but he was following me after reorienting himself and cussing._

_The sight that greeted me scared the shit out of me._

_I didn't mean to, but I panicked._

_“28…29…30…”_

_Before Sonia could give rescue breaths, I pushed her aside and did it myself. Akane was starting up another set of chest compressions._

_“Don’t you die on me!” I knew my emotions were getting the better of me. There was no way I’d be able to take it if you died on my watch in reality…where I wouldn't be able to bring you back._

_It was a miracle. Luck was on your side._

_You came back._

_I cried and clung to you like a child._

_You became the hope for everyone that the others might wake up on their own. It took months for you to wake up after the rest of us did, but you did and that’s what mattered._

_In the infirmary, when you opened your eyes, I was there for those first screams of torment. I was there._

_When you calmed, I was still there._

_I'm still here._

_I have never left your side since you awoke, just like I resolved. Just like I promised myself those days I stared at you in the pod._

_Your cries of anguish were heard by everyone and all was quiet except for those sounds and my shaky whispers._

_“I’ve got you.”_

_“I’m here.”_

_“I won’t leave you.”_

_“You’re going to be okay.”_

_“I’m so happy…I’m so happy you woke up.”_

_“I love you so much.”_

_It was like you didn't hear me properly, but I didn't care._

_Now you've calmed, now I sit with you, hugging you closely as you clutch my white shirt desperately. I know the tears won’t stop. I know the memories are hard to take._

_Then you pulled back to look at me with this look I wasn't expecting._

_I didn't care that all of the others were hovering close to make sure you didn't hurt me or yourself in your temporary madness. I kept my arm around you and kissed you passionately._

_You just clutched me tighter with the hand that’s your own.  You uttered your first word after getting over the madness, “Hinata…”_

_It felt damn good that your first legible word when conscious was my name._

_The others were a little hesitant to approach. They decided to give us time. I’m sure though, I’m sure they won’t mistreat you my love. They understand everything and we all know what you’re going through._

_The first thing we all agreed upon was getting rid of Junko’s had, just as Fuyuhiko got rid of Junko’s eye. He’d sealed his eye patch to his face as a promise to himself that he wouldn't do something so vile again. We took care of the spot with the missing appendage and you needed to rest and let it heal as best as it would._

_I was so happy to have that thing gone. Instinctively you didn't touch me with it. You wanted to feel me with your own hands and make sure I wasn't a dream when you woke up._

_I’ll never leave your side._

_I keep single handedly nursing you, even when the others say I should rest and they can take over._

_“No, I can do it.”_

_When I pass out next to you while leaning my upper half on the infirmary bed, holding the hand that’s left, I wake up a bit to the feel of Fuyuhiko putting a blanket over me. He understands me best. Apparently he’d also lost the memories of it while in the program, but he and Peko had become intimate before coming to this island. He could understand how I felt the most. The person you love and cherish coming to after the horrors we all faced….the horrors we were responsible for…the despair of coming back and this being our reality._

_The program really did bring us all together...it changed us._

_I dream of the question that bothered me since I’d talked to Akane months ago and I become afraid again._

_Was there ever a time when I came onto you that you didn't want me to?_

_The thought scares me…_

_When I was a monster, I only thought about myself, so it was possible…_

_I wake up to gentle nudges and stir to see you sitting up and looking down at me, “You should go to an actual bed Hinata-kun. This won’t be good for your back…to…stay up with trash like me.”_

_Oh no you don’t. You do not get to revert back to that way of thinking. Not on my watch._

_“Do I need to kiss you again for you to take that back?”_

_You smile and laugh a little. I can feel my heart skip a beat as I wake up more._

_“I see…you are…Hinata-kun…”_

_I frown because he’s crying again, silently this time. I scramble up and sit on the bed, drawing him into my hold again. He buries his face on my shoulder and whispers with a raspy breath, “I was so lonely without you…”_

_“You don’t have to be alone anymore.”_

_“I was afraid…my plan…that it might not…”_

_“We’re here now. This is real. It’s not virtual.” It must have been by reflex that his bandaged stub was against me too, but it’s to be expected since he was used to having two hands while in the program._

_“I don’t even have…I took it off…”_

_I figured now was the time to say the words while he was alert and oriented, “You did, but I don’t care what you look like. You’re here and I’m so glad. I’m sorry it took me so long to figure it out but I love you.”_

_He froze._

_My shirt was getting wet with tears at the shoulder, I just held on tighter, shaking a bit because I figured he might hate me. I wasn't honest with him…ever…and even though we were intimate in the past, it wasn't like I ever showed that it really meant anything to me._

_The whisper was so low I had to strain to hear the mumbled, “I love you too…”_

_There isn't a word for the happiness that I felt. The joy of knowing that I wasn't like the real garbage of a man who’d hurt Akane. I stayed and we talked and eventually I worked up the courage to ask just to be sure. I blushed when the response was along the lines of ‘I remember you treated me like your lover and not like property and it confused me so much.’_

_The relief on my end. I just remembered having done what I’d wanted with the one person who was bearable to be around. Perhaps that cold person who I used to be was warmed a bit by the one in my arms. That’s what I’d like to think. It’s what I feel. So I’ll accept that as the answer._

_We can move forward to a better tomorrow._

_You can join us in getting back the rest of our friends. Finding a way to wake them up and not have to bury them._

_I deliver another kiss just to be reassuring to you and myself._

_We’ll figure this out together._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rolling time backwards. Izuru POV. This consists of the stuff you came here for. El SMUT.
> 
> I mean, only Izuru would ignore the ancient proverb, "Never stick your dick in crazy" (I'm kidding...just about the word crazy...)

_Everything is so boring._

_That’s the only thing I feel...bored..._

_I guess it’s more like a lack of emotion than an actual feeling._

_How dull…_

_What do I do?_

_What should I do next?_

“This is just another form of despair, whether you realize it or not. You want to forget how they used you like a tool and then didn’t give a fuck about you anymore when shit hit the fan.”

_I’m too numb to care about that anymore._

_That old me had feelings. All I have now is the lack of emotions._

_It doesn't matter anymore…_

_How I was a tool for the scientists..._

_How I was their pride and joy..._

_How they got rid of me as soon as the project was going down under._

_How they didn't care about me…ever…my creators._

_I think back and remember what I used to feel._

_Pride? Fear? Hope? Delight? Horror? Happy? Sad?_

_Though it seems so long ago, I just forgot altogether what it’s like._

_So when the world went nuts?_

_I didn't care at all._

_The fact that I was alone and had been for a long while?_

_I didn't care._

“The only thing that makes sense is for you to despair. Despair is right for you. It’s the only thing someone like you can prosper in. You have the world in your hands. So make everyone grovel at your feet…”

“I don’t care enough for that. To conquer? I don’t give a damn.”

“Oh?”

“However…”

_Despair? I guess it makes sense...it’s the only thing left to feel._

_Then one day…_

_I spotted you._

_You stood out because of how bright you were._

_Pale creamy skin, wild hair the color of pearls, eyes a deceptive color. They look very green at a distance, but closer they look grayer._

_You wore a big smile that radiated madness, yet your eyes told a different story. Everyone kept their distance from you. You were alone despite the fact that others of our group were nearby._

_There was more to you, and yet you were the brightest one at the gathering._

_So I became interested. It’d been the first time someone’s appearance alone caught my eye._

_It’d been a long time since another human being caught my interest._

_Others saw a madman, I saw an opportunity._

_Luck huh?_

_That was your specialty and I thought to myself of how that was absolutely ridiculous._

_Yet I came to you, spoke to you, and you just stared at me._

_I wanted to know what kind of mind you had. If it was as interesting as your appearance._

_You didn't disappoint._

_So I decided to stick around you. You caught my interest._

_Ever since then, it hasn't really left. I wondered to myself why that was. How come everything and everyone else became boring, but you did not?_

_So I thought to myself…maybe I can break you and you will become just as boring as the rest over time._

_I acted aloof and uninterested, but you just kept being unpredictable._

_Being around you brought on unforeseen circumstances, be it great misfortune or abundance of ‘good’. So I noticed that ‘luck’ of yours was also something interesting. You were as unpredictable as your talent._

_Then you slipped up._

_You let me get a peek at your heart, your feelings for me. I saw the faint rosy change in the coloration of your cheeks when you admitted that being around me was interesting to you._

_You know what? I really didn't mind it all that much. It added depth to you, who always seemed the least bit predictable._

_Except for this one thing…_

_So I took it upon myself to progress things through actions._

_I stretched my hand forth and initiated physical contact to see what you would do. I created a hypothesis and put it to the test. Would you be accepting or rejecting?_

“Ah…Kamukura-kun?”

_I waited. Silently wondering what you would do. It was something as little as brushing my hand against yours. You were predictably startled by the contact. Just like I thought you would, you acted like you didn't want more, but your body language indicated otherwise. So I withdrew. I wanted to see what you would do._

_I waited until I got impatient._

_So I tried again. I initiated physical contact. Your back was to me and I walked up and ran my index finger from top to bottom, tracing your spine. You shivered and turned around in complete surprise. It wasn't like we’d ever touched each other before. So I wanted my intentions to become obvious._

_Something about having a partner…not having to be alone, not having to be bored all the damn time, and it being you…_

_It turned me on._

_Accepting. That was the reaction, one that I had calculated and it came to fruition._

_I just hadn't counted on you wanting to go further right away. Almost like you could read what I really wanted._

_Before I knew it, you’d taken over the situation._

_You had this little knowing smile and you fumbled nervously with my tie._

_I wanted to see what else would happen, so I didn't say or do anything._

_Next, my jacket was being unbuttoned, slowly, carefully._

“You haven’t done this before have you?”

“No…”

“Does it bother you?”

“Not at all.”

_I’m unsure why I let it slip that I didn't have any experience with this either. Though it seemed to calm your nerves. How could I? Everyone was boring. Before this consuming boredom, I was a tool to show off numerous talents. Academics? Combat? Musical Ability? Chess? Murder?_

_So it surprised me when I actually started to desire you. My mind didn't extinguish that desire when I knew you wanted me in return._

_When your lips first touched my skin, I hadn't expected it to send a shiver down my spine._

_When I in turn put my hands on you, I didn't expect the small sound you made make me want to hear more._

_It was textbook knowledge…anatomy and physiology…to know what to touch._

_Though it was the first time I could say I was experiencing something new. I wanted to know…_

_If I touched your chest, what spot would make you shiver and moan? What differences would result from brushing over you with a fingertip versus the tip of my tongue? What would it feel like to touch and be touched in places that weren't used to it?_

_The sensations, I liked them._

_I took over._

_I experimented for a long time. I wanted to get to know your body. Though you cut me short because it drove you up the wall in pleasure to the point where you wouldn't be able to take it anymore._

_That’s fine..._

_It just meant I could continue exploring you when I wanted to do this again._

_You almost went over the edge just from me touching you. Neck, chest, back, lower abdominal quadrants, hips, thighs, pelvis, finally the bulge in your black pants._

_We hadn't even taken anything off yet. It really was your first time. No one besides me had ever touched you like this and vice versa. You stopped me and protested that you wanted to do things to me too._

_So I allowed it._

_It started off so slow…you were taking your time, thinking before executing your actions…so much hesitation..._

_It made me a little impatient._

He stepped backwards until he found a wall, lips curling into a small smile, "Come and get me then...Kamukura-kun..."

_I followed...went back to touching like before, reducing you to shivers._

Hands traveled south. A quick unbuttoning, unzipping, and shoving down of clothing articles exposed the apparent excitement of the paler teen against the wall. A moan escaped when fingers brushed a hardened organ. 

_You felt warm in my grip. You clutched on to me when I gave a small tug. I’d looked and noticed you tilted your head back and it was becoming increasingly difficult for you to stand on your own._

_I stopped because I had to take a moment to analyze your face._

_That look was the deciding factor. That sensual, lust-filled look that indicated pure ecstasy..._

_It quickly became one of my favorite looks._

_So with my hand stroking you, body pressed up against yours, letting you hold onto me for balance, I brought you to completion. I cupped my hand over the tip to catch the ejected substance._

_You shivered against me and felt a little weaker._

_You didn't last long at all._

_That was fine. I still hadn't had my turn. You didn't seem to realize my intentions until I exposed and started to prepare myself._

Gray eyes widened in realization.

_I saw various emotions mixed in that stare: lust, eagerness, fear, excitement…the list went on..._

_Yet you continued to let your pants fall, you undressed your bottom half for me without a word._

_Did you feel obligated?_

_I wanted to be reassuring for some reason. So I didn't immediately go for it._

_No, I went back to the light touches and I figured I mine as well say something…_

“Hold onto me.”

Arms draped over broad shoulders. Legs guided around slender hips.

_I figured I should do something to try to help things along. You complied to wetting my fingers with your saliva. It’d have to do for now. It probably wouldn't be enough to really help you adjust much, although you soaked my fingers exquisitely._

_So I started the preparation, one finger at a time._

_Warm, pulsing, incredibly tight..._

_I couldn't wait to get inside._

_I had to be a little more patient. I needed to help you relax more. Otherwise I’d have trouble getting in there._

“Relax...”

_It came out like a whispered command. But it seemed talking to you was helping to ease you up. So I kept speaking to you, talking you through it. I didn't think anything I said was really all that comforting..._

_Time was limited for low long your release coating me would stay moist. I had to make sure I doubled down on moisture._

_When I finally started to press in…_

"Aaah..."

_In no way was I prepared for the sensations. I hadn't even gotten very far..._

_You clutched tighter, you let out another sound and I watched your face, monitored you. It looked like you were hurting…a lot..._

_So I decided to try to take your mind off it a bit. I kissed at your neck, one of the biggest places you enjoyed oral attention before._

_I pushed in a little more._

_You let out a loud whimper._

_Damn…I wasn't prepared for how good this would feel. But it wasn’t enough. I wanted to go deeper._

Lips met. Komaeda tensed up before starting to return the gesture.

_Though it got your muscles to flex, which I took advantage of. Shit you felt good. I was breathing heavier and I was a little disappointed to know I wouldn't last that long either._

_But I at least wanted to move before I went over the edge._

_I had to wait for your body to allow it. Clearly the way you flexed around me was indication that you’d never let anyone do this to you before. My member was an invading force. From how tightly you were holding onto me, I could tell it wasn't a pleasant experience at all._

_I could have moved, would have..._

_But I noticed the look you had..._

_The pained expression wasn't as interesting as the pleasured one. So I would do all that I could to not cause you any more pain. You seemed to really like being kissed so…I came in with more. I experimented with those also. I pressed my lips to yours, I licked along your bottom lip, eyelids fluttering shut as you instinctively let your mouth hang open a bit in response. Before my eyes closed, I noticed yours had teared up. Did it hurt that much? That was no good. I wanted to see my favorite expression again. What could I do to get it back? The one where you were enthralled by my actions? Then again, I was doing this without much assistance. I’d do what it took to see that face again, I’d wait however long it took for you to get used to me inside of you._

_I wouldn't be impatient._

He gripped tighter.

_I explored your oral cavity with my tongue._

_I let you do what you had to do in your discomfort. I let you dig your nails into me, scratch at my back, squeeze your legs around me as tightly as you wished, move your hands up to pull my hair._

_Until finally, you opened up to me._

Movements began...slowly to allow for adjustment.

_It quickly became addicting._

_You became addicting._

Pulses rose as the pace quickened. Thrusts at the right angle caused higher pitches of moans.

Hands entangled in long dark locks, gripping roughly.

Bodies molded into the rhythm to satisfy.

Clothing tops ruffled.

Body heats rose.

No exchange of words, yet echoing sounds of pleasure.

_I’m unsure how long I lasted, but I came without a word, just a low sound._

_We were both panting when it ended, when the high from our actions started to wind down. Heat coursed through us both. The volume of touches only increased. I pulled out slowly, carefully and you stood to the best of your ability._

_You seemed to be in a bit of disbelief that we’d actually done that. Though it wasn't like your body wouldn't remember. It would definitely remember me being inside, filling that warm, tight channel with my fluids while our bodies begged for closeness and lips continuously collided hungrily during sensational pelvic thrusts._

_I didn't think I could be clutched any tighter._

_We’d progressed from two associates mutually in despair, to lovers._

_Nothing about it was boring, in fact, it was the opposite. I felt a rush I hadn't felt before._

_I let go, keeping myself against you as you remained off balance, breathing heavier, staring at me, eyes still teary._

_You grabbed my shirt and yanked me into another rough kiss. Almost as if you were making sure you were still in reality. I didn't mind. I enjoyed the initiative._

_Would it have been okay to take your hand in mine? It didn't matter, I still did it._

_Was it crossing a boundary to have screwed you into a wall to show how much I was attracted to you? Perhaps, though I tried to be careful and make it a good experience rather than a terrible one. Mutual benefits aligned with my interests. Just for you though, only you Komaeda._

_I certainly wasn't bored any longer…_

_I leaned into your touch when your hand lightly met the side of my face._

_We still hadn't said anything to each other._

_Is it so hard to believe that I would be gentle with you to the best of my ability? Is it so hard to believe that I would enjoy affection as much as you do? Is it difficult to process that from then on, I’d feel a little less lonely? Ah…I guess somewhere along all the boredom, loneliness got mixed in to the point of becoming indistinguishable._

_My boredom was alleviated with you around._

_“Kamukura-kun…”_

_Felt kind of nice that the first exasperated word past your lips after our actions was my name._

_“Yes?”_

_You looked down, biting your bottom lip for a moment of contemplation, “May I continue to stay close to you?”_

_I wasn't sure what you were getting at, so I just nodded. You in turn hugged me tightly. The feeling I got from you was…cherishing. You wanted to cherish me…and I couldn't find anything wrong with that. A part of me wanted to. I wanted to find a single reason to reject you the way I rejected everyone else. Yet there I was, fly still open, pants hanging, top opened and my chest visible, black tie lopsided and hanging around my neck sloppily, holding you back while you held me._

_It was the first time of many. Later on, I let you have your way and top to change things up._

_I never smiled, or said something like meeting you had any significant impacts on me._

_I did acknowledge that I wasn't bored anymore…most of the time…_

_It was interesting, how everyone else stayed boring and you didn't. You kept continuing to surprise me. When I’d found out you went off on your own and cut off your hand, I wondered what the reason could have been, but I helped you attach the new one on._

_With the death of that woman, I found it didn't impact me much. The fact that you now had her hand interested me way more. She did convince me that joining her despair was worth my time. I guess it was, since it was there that I met you. I found less boredom by causing despair to others. I found less boredom in death and destruction. Eventually that did become boring, but it was no problem to end lives. It was a routine procedure. Every day you stayed by my side after the world went to shit thanks to us._

_We spread despair together._

_We did what we had to do without fail. We played our parts in the collapse of everything._

_We continued with our agendas._

_We kissed often, touched often, fucked often, grew closer..._

_I allowed you to become as affectionate as you wanted and even though I didn't react nearly as much as you do, it was...nice..._

_Perhaps...if we didn't have to go to that island, I could have done something stupid and reckless, like admit to myself just how much I actually liked having you around. Or smiled for once…perhaps…_

_Either way, I’m going to upset the status quo and ruin the Future Foundation’s plans. A simple mission._

_We stayed close, in the same room, on the boat ride over. I kept my distance. I don’t usually linger too close unless in the mood._

_Despite that, when we got up to depart from the boat after I listened to you talk, you thought it would be a good idea before joining the other Ultimate Despairs to steal one last kiss._

“A good luck kiss for Kamukura-kun.”

_That was the last thing you said to me before we went in._

_See you on the other side Komaeda._

_Everything goes black._

The sun’s rays were bright when he opened his eyes after they…left that classroom…

“Hey…can you hear me…? Are you okay?”

“You seem pretty out of it. To be honest, I’m also…No, everyone else feels the same too. Since we suddenly…got put in this weird situation.”

 “Hey, are you listening?” 

_Where am I? Sand under me? What the heck is going on? This guy...he was in the classroom with me. This is so weird. This is too weird! Am I on a beach!?_

He got up without help from the white haired stranger.

_My head feels so...funny..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha forgive this one. I was binging a song on repeat at 4am after looking for IzuKo and this was the result.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda POV. 
> 
> Komaeda/Izuru. As In....KO TOPS.
> 
> Why get sleep when you can stay up all night writing smut instead?

_It’s only me._

_Only I get to see that you’re capable of softer expressions._

_Only I get to see your red eyes carry the tiniest bit of warmth to them._

_I experiment a little._

_Will you look at me like that if I kiss at your neck?_

_Will you have that softer gaze when I unexpectedly bring my arms around you?_

_What if I were to suddenly hold your hand?_

_How about if I play with your long black hair?_

“Don’t make such a scary face Kamukura-kun.”

_You always look stoic, and I’m the one who’s always smiling like a madman._

“You know, when you really want to, you could scare everyone around you away with an expression like that!”  Komaeda smiled as the glare in question was aimed in his direction, “You’re going to give me chills! Chills of excitement and fervor!”

Izuru just shook his head and sighed.

_We haven’t talked about that time. Not even once. Although I couldn’t help but notice, ever since you had your way with me, your demeanor changed just a little bit. There’s this softer side that comes out every now and then and I hunger for it daily._

_On the outside, we seem to be the only ones who can stand being around one another._

_I like to think our connection behind closed doors is much more than that, especially considering how intimate we really are._

_You let me do whatever I want with you and I want to know just how much you’ll let me get away with._

“Kamukura-kun…?”

“Mhm?”

“Let’s play a game.”

He looked over, “What kind of game?”

Fingertips traced the front of a pressed white shirt, “Let’s see if I can get you to react to my actions”, he lowered his voice, “I want to see what other expressions you’re capable of…” He stopped tracing when getting to the belt fastening up pressed black pants.

The response was whispered as hands took a hold of curvier hips, “You are proposing that this time I take it, rather than giving it?”

Komaeda smiled, “Now now. It can go that far only if you want it to.”

Izuru held him closer, closing the gap between fronts, “I was curious about what you feel every time we do this.”

“So I have your permission?”

“Do as you like…”

_I proposed it, yet I feel like the one being challenged. That’s fine with me. I want to know…what can I do to change your expression? When I give affection, you remain so composed. It’s when we’re not touching that I notice the little stares you shoot my way. Like you’re recalling my touches…fondly…_

_So I’m going to take my time…_

_Ever since the first instance, when we were alone in that building, we started screwing regularly. We would meet away from prying eyes. You would initiate things…hold me, touch me, kiss me, lick me, suck on me…and I’d practically explode from your actions. Just to let you inside and bring me to feelings and sensations I didn’t think I could ever have._

_What the others don’t know won’t hurt them._

_She doesn’t need to know what’s going on between us. It doesn’t really fit in with the despair inducing agenda. Unless she was convinced that I was more like a slave or servant for you. That’s not how it is though. I’m sure you’d handle it in a damage control sort of way. Alas, trash like me can only be akin to a belonging. She might not take kindly to knowing that you took me as many times as you did. She wouldn’t like knowing that you treat me like a lover instead of like the trash I am._

_I’m still so confused about it all…_

_But I’ll do my best to please you._

_I want to see the face of the Ultimate Hope, oh I shudder to think of you by your title, come undone with pleasure by my actions._

_You may not look like it, but you actually have quite a few sensitive spots._

_I’ll tease the hell out of them and make you squirm._

Lips met the nape of his neck and Izuru tilted his head back a bit and closed his eyes.

_I won’t give this part as much attention. You like the attention a little lower don’t you?_

Komaeda retreated to start undressing his partner, who assisted in his own undressing.

“You want to see all of me then?”

“Yes, I’d enjoy that. Every time before, we kept things on. This time we have the luxury of a place where we can do as we like without having to move on as quickly.”

“This is true.”

Black jacket opened up, he set to undo the black tie with a smile, “Kamukura-kun, you really like dressing like this don’t you?”

“It’s what I’m used to.”

“You look immaculate.”

_Was that the faintest hint of a blush to the compliment…or am I just seeing things?_

“I enjoy taking my time undressing you. Please refrain from pouncing me. Let me do all of the work for this little game”, he grinded crotches, keeping his voice in the tone of seductive whispers.

Izuru stiffened a bit in response.

Komaeda took the time to pull away slightly and get a look at the visage he craved, “Ah, you don’t look so different.” _It’s that softer look again. It’s become a new normal just when he looks at me, but I want to see more…_

“All you’ve done is start to undress me. I don’t see reason to change my expression as of yet.”

He started undoing his belt, then pants front, “Allow me to cut through those words. I think I’ll be able to win this little game in due time.” He smiled, sinking to his knees to get a grip of black pants and pull them down, exposing red boxers, “Oh…you’re already…”

“It doesn’t mean that you won.”

_He’s getting into this. Perhaps we should hold such competitions a lot more frequently. I like this competitive, prideful side of Kamukura-kun. It turns me on to see you caring about what little someone as insignificant as me is capable of. I’ll make you feel good. It’s not like I have any skills or anything, but you’re willing to give me a shot so I can learn how you like it._

_I don’t want to go right for the prize. Not yet…the fun begins now._

Izuru straightened, running his hand through white locks and quirking a brow at the small mewl he heard in response.

“What? We said nothing about my sounds and expressions.”

Izuru blinked down, stepping back a step as Komaeda suddenly shot up to wrap his arms around him. In response, perhaps a reflex by now, he hugged back.

“Oh there it is! I got Kamukura-kun to change his expression already! I’m so delighted!”

“What are you…?”

He placed his hands on both sides of his head, gently stroking long black locks, “You didn’t look scary or stoic. You gave me a bit of a questioning look just now.”

Izuru held him tighter and let out a sigh, “I guess that counts…”

“Ah, I won’t stop here of course. Not when we’re both so excited. It pleases me that I can please you.”

“I can tell…”

Komaeda leaned in to deliver a kiss. _He may not express it, but he softens even more when I do this._

Kisses trailed from lips down the neck, making way to the collarbone as a hand cupped the front of red boxers, getting the quietest of the pair to move into the touch.

_Oh, he must truly enjoy attention just below the neck. Can I get him to moan by tracing along his clavicle? Or is it how I’m rubbing his hardness through this thin fabric that will get him to react?_

Lips traced the outline of a collarbone, then descending to meet a hard nipple, the hand at the front of boxers snaking is way past the slit and fingers brushing flesh.

Izuru stiffened and squirmed a bit.

 _Someone really likes this. It just makes me more excited._ He closed his eyes and gave a small lick, “Remember you agreed to let me handle everything.”

“Y-yeah…”

 _I want to see what his face looks like now. Ah but he’s so hard…I want to just…_  He licked his lips, “How about you have a seat for me Kamukura-kun?”

Doing as told, he seemed to miss the touch a bit when he’d pulled away, even so, it was the best opportunity to continue undressing, stopping when actually bare for once, “Aren’t you going to?”

“In due time.” His own fly opened, he knelt before his seated lover, taking him into a hand, leaning in to flick his tongue over the treat in his hold.  The sound that met his ears caused him to blush a little and remember his lack of experience. Slowly, carefully, he played around with the oral attention. Licking along the head, down the sides of the length, moving back to the front when fingers were going through his white hair in that petting motion he adored.

_Your taste leaves me all too curious...and I want to touch myself too…_

Izuru quietly understood this might have been a gamble he just might lose when he was immersed in the mouth he craved.

_Trash like me doing such a naughty thing to Kamukura-kun…who is perfect in every way…_

_But you love it._

_You won’t say it aloud. Your body is doing all the talking._

_This is new for me, but I’ll do this for you. I don’t mind. Maybe it would look more natural if I closed my eyes, but I want to see if this will be your undoing and I get to see an expression I’ve never seen before---_

_Oh…_

_YES!_

_That’s it…!_

_Your face…_

One hand kept hold of his oral treat, the other was going to himself to get a grip and start slow strokes.

_I’m glad you’re sitting. It makes seeing you easier._

_Ah…just doing this for you…I’m sorry I can’t help but be pleased enough to the point where I can’t take not being touched too. How shameful of me that I can’t wait my turn._

_But you’re quite the naughty one. Your body begs for attention. I’m not even doing all that much. I guess I should find a way to do this that you’ll really like. I’m surprised you can keep so still. Oh but it shouldn’t surprise me. I should expect nothing less from one with so many talents that you are referred to as hope._

_Oh how that’s just exciting me more!_

_I’ll get to prepare you._

_I’ll get to have my way with you. All I want is for you to accept and enjoy what I can do for you. That is my only wish._

White hair was gripped a little tighter.

Eyes closed and a head tilted back to rest on the sofa.

He was trying to not buck his hips, biting his bottom lip as he kept stroking that fluffier pearl hair.

“Dammit Komaeda…”, it came out in a low nearly feral growl as hips moved up a bit to immerse further.

Komaeda pulled away entirely, looking up with wider eyes, “Did I do something wrong!?”

“No…that was good…”

“Oh but when you move like that, I don’t know if I can handle taking more in my mouth. I guess I really am useless aren’t I?”

Izuru let out a sigh, releasing his grip of his hair, “Come up here.”

The paler teen obliged, startled by being pulled into an embrace.

Opening his eyes, he made sure to keep that gray gaze locked with his own red hues, “It was fine. How about we keep things going? I could lose interest if things go too slowly.”

_Is he saying…that he isn’t bored? That he likes all of this? I’m unsure if I should ask directly. I also need to be careful to not let my actions be something predictable._

“You’re thinking too much.”

Komaeda laughed a little, leaning in to let their foreheads touch, “How funny to hear coming from you of all people.” _I’m unsure, should I try again or should I just take things to the next level?_ “How about I try that again?”

Izuru shrugged a little, “I’m still…” his hands were trailing along slender hips, “If you’re going to do it then do it. Otherwise I might take over.”

 _He is surprisingly reassuring. Why is he so concerned about my emotional needs? Well, it’s true that by doing so, it’ll keep me in the mood. Hard to stay that way when I over think things…_  “Just hold me like this a bit longer…” He smiled when hands ran along the shape of his pelvis and reached back to sit firmly against his rear end. _This almost makes me want to ride him…just sit on his lap and aaaahhh…_

Eyes closed and lips met in a rougher kiss.

Hips rocked teasingly against a naked one.

Izuru whispered, “Finish undressing first.”

It sounded like a command with his tone of voice but he knew his lover better than that. He’d pulled away and stood to initiate a show of undressing himself. Slowly swaying his hips while pulling his t-shirt over his head and dropping it. Turning around to not face his lover, rather letting the man get an eyeful and build anticipation while watching his seductive dance. Hands gripping both jeans and blue boxers, pushing them down so he could join the others’ nudity, pausing a moment to purposefully bend over and lift his feet from the pool of clothing at his ankles. It didn’t matter since they were in complete seclusion either way. There was no erasing the thought that perhaps his body didn't look as luscious as he was trying to pass it off as. Then again, there lingered the memories of being topped, bent over, held against a wall and clinging for balance while being prodded deep inside. He wasn't the epitome of sexiness in his own mind, but it wasn't stopping his lover from being well…his lover…

_Kamukura-kun wants me…_

_He wants my body._

_He’s been making love to me over and over again when we get the chance._

_So perhaps my luck is still good._

_Shit…but even when it isn't good, he still wants me._

_It’s confusing. I don’t understand why._

He turned around and froze at the look he met.

_He’s entranced. He’s watching me closely, intently. He’s holding himself back for the sake of my insignificant request. Perhaps his own curiosity is strong enough to stop him from pouncing me right now like his eyes tell me he wishes to._

_He certainly doesn't look bored…_

He reached forwards, taking a hand in his after sauntering over to his audience. His hand was kissed and he smiled, crawling atop his lover, inching closer and closer but not actually touching. Each word releasing a steady breath against lips so close. Body heats where wisps in close proximity, “We should switch places Kamukura-kun. You can have a seat and ride me as long as you’d like. Make no mistake…I’ll still be doing the majority of the work…”

Not another word was necessary. It seemed he was lucky enough to be highly successful at seducing Izuru Kamukura.

Of course, he wasn't a complete barbarian. Preparations were necessary. He’d treat his wonderful hope of a man as gently as he’d been treated all along.

Izuru got up and they switched places. He took a seat on the couch and wondered to himself if dancing was another talent he had. Though he discarded the thought. It was about keeping Izuru interested, so he wouldn't ask for a returned favor.

He did appreciate Izuru starting to touch him and help him prepare.

He grabbed his hips when Izuru climbed aboard and loomed over.

_I’ll monitor his face to make sure he’s alright._

Guiding the point of entry over his wettened erection, he let go of one side of his hips to wet his fingers, “I suggest you take these first. It makes it easier…”

Izuru was leaning against him, holding on, “I know.”

With a wide smile, he went to insert a finger.

“Of all things, you went back to looking stoic. Perhaps I’d better speed this up so you don’t get bored on me.”, he licked his lips and noticed more of a reaction to the second finger, “Let me know when you want me to stop…”

Hands clung to his shoulders a little tighter, “It’s fine. Keep going.”

_He’s eager for the main event I see. Eager to be penetrated…to satisfy that curiosity._

He moved his fingers, smiling a little more to see Izuru was starting to really lose composure. In small ways, but regardless, he was breathing a little heavier, clutching a little tighter, moving against the fingers and letting out a low groan to the attempt at being widened.

“I've got you…”, his own anticipation skyrocketed. He’d be patient, gentle, he didn't want his lover to regret this decision.

When he finally felt ready, he brought his hand back to squeeze hips tightly and he lowered his lover down slowly.

The look on his lover’s face made him stop despite getting the head in and the sensation driving him nuts. Though that look had him concerned. He gave a moan as Izuru gained some composure and started lowering himself down further. The urge to move was overwhelmingly strong.

“N-not yet…”

“Kamukura-kun…”

He felt the tickle of long black hair cascading down and touching his abdomen, his legs…

“Just…let me…adjust…Komaeda…”

_He’s at the smallest bit of a higher pitch even…but…his face…he looks so…_

The heat rose to paint the usually stoic face redder.

 _So…wonderful…_!

He closed his eyes for a moment, feeling all there was to feel. Concentrating on the hands squeezing his shoulders while his lover was trying to adjust to the new feeling, the pressing of knees down into the sofa and in and against his own hips tightly, and of course, the partial immersion into his partner. Every time he got even a centimeter deeper he had to fight hard to not move. He had to wait. More to distract himself, he went in for a deep kiss.

A moan went into his mouth, followed by a little movement that drove him up the wall after his lover started to loosen up. He drew his hips deeper into the couch to cautiously guide them upwards, delivering the first movement.

“Ko-….”, it came out as a throaty groan.

“Okay…not yet then. I’m sorry. Maybe I should…”

“No…stay in. I can handle it.”

_Not backing down._

_I can say for certain that he is definitely not bored right now._

He nearly drooled, taking the time to open his eyes and admire the look of a flustered Izuru Kamukura sliding further on him and taking in more of his member. When he’d gotten all the way in, he tilted his head back and gripped those slender hips tightly.

“Move!”

Another rough, rushed, deep kiss as thrusts began.

Hands released hips and arms opted to loop around his riding partner, black hair getting caught in the hug.

Nearly inaudible sounds of pleasure echoed.

_I wasn’t expecting him to feel this good…_

_I wasn’t expecting that look….that look…I love it so much…_

_He’s come undone. He’s come undone so much more than any time before._

_Trash like me can bring him pleasure unlike what he’s ever known before. Not only by offering up myself, but by making love to him in return._

_I’m so happy to be of use!_

_Please…use me…_

_Use me…!_

He had to stop himself from saying his mental chant aloud. He had to continue monitoring, watching that look he’d quickly fallen in love with on a face that looked at him with just the slightest bit of softness. A face that looked at anyone else with boredom and disdain.

_I hunger for this look. It drives me to keep going, to go faster, harder, to last._

_I want it there for as long as possible._

_I love it._

_I’ll always remember the look of you coming so undone because of me. Because of what I could do for you with my body. It makes my passions burn brighter._

Hands slid up a back covered in black hair.

Hip movements only intensified.

_Oooooh, but Kamukura-kun has some control in this position._

_Will he come more undone in a position where he has no choice but to take me?_

_I wonder…_

Arms shot around him tightly and the flustered of the two ceased his pants and groans when his partner suddenly pulled out. “Komae-…” his words were cut off when lips rushed to meet his and bodies moved. He was hoisted up and over, his back meeting the cushion of the sofa and reentry swift before he could even react. He felt the only thing to do in response was wrap his arms and legs around the teen on top of him, his hands tracing up a backside to come up and run through shorter whiter hair.

_The impromptu position switch worked in my favor…_

_He’s coming so undone…!_

_His expression is magnificent…beautiful!_

_Ultimate Hope…!_

_I don’t know how long I can last looking at your face like this…underneath mine…_

_Please, let me also…let me come undone…inside of you…_

_Allow me to…_

_I can make you feel things of which you've never known!_

_Just let me._

_Trust me._

_Keep looking at me with the expressions reserved for me only!_

_I’ll work at my portions of pleasing you._

_I’ll get better._

_I can become everything you can possibly want._

_I can be all you need._

_You didn't know it, but you decided to trust in me first, by initiating all of this._

_I won’t let you down._

_I’ll do whatever it takes so you want to keep me around._

_I’ll be the giver…the receiver…whatever you want._

_Let’s just keep giving each other these wonderful feelings._

_Let’s enjoy them together._

_Let’s come undone together._

_Let’s unravel in each other’s desires at once. Show me the sides of you that you keep hidden inside._

He was monitoring his lover’s face even closer, his own face just as flushed from the heat, the pleasure, delivering thrusts without restraint…

_Yes…come with me…let’s go over the edge together._

_Come undone for me…Kamukura-kun…_

He kept going, faster, the death grip on his white hair just adding to everything.

A slight parting of the lips, the tilting back of a head, the widening of eyes, deepening blush…

_Yes yes…this is it…!_

He gave a deep thrust when he felt himself going over the edge. Feeling the evidence that his lover did the same shortly after.

Foreheads met, the breath from pants tickled slightly dryer lips. The searching hand of the receiver found that of the giver. Despair driven individuals, liberated for a moment by joined climaxes, held hands and let their high hit its peak before it started to wind down.

Komaeda retracted his hips to pull out, smiling widely at the sticky mess on himself and his lover.

No words exchanged.

Red eyes met gray and they locked.

Harder pants audible.

Komaeda laid on top of his lover and let himself be held.

* * *

“What the hell is wrong with you?”

Komaeda shrugged, “Well I really don’t mind the after feeling from you taking me Kamukura-kun.”

He shook his head, “This is…unpleasant…I feel like I’ll be sore for days…”

“It only lasts for hours. I promise!”

Izuru shook his head again.

Komaeda pouted, “Does this mean you won’t want to play this little game again anytime soon?” his pout dissipated in exchange for a wide smile, “Eheheh, I got to see Kamukura-kun make such wonderful expressions today!”

“How do you even deal with this?”

He shrugged, “I just do. You shouldn't concern yourself with how trash like me handles the after feelings up my bum. Right now just be concerned for yourself. As concerned for yourself as I am for your gorgeous rear end.”

He shook his head and kept his arms crossed, “There is something wrong with you…”

“It does get better the more we do it. The first time is just the worst. You know from last night how much looser I've gotten.”

Izuru just turned over under the covers.

Slinking closer to his lover, he brought his arms around him and drew him in close, “Hugs like this always help.”

“That’s ridiculous.”

Komaeda just smiled knowingly at the fact that despite the protests, he wasn't saying no to the hug and cuddling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is wrong with me!?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izuru Pov...

_Such despair…_

_That is the feeling that I have come to associate with what’s in my mind._

_What drives my mind…_

_Do I feel despair from the boredom?_

_Or do I feel despair because underneath that are things I just chose to not acknowledge anymore?_

_I feel empty…hollow…_

_She helped me realize…despair is the only thing that makes sense._

_So I’ll follow her._

_I’ll do what she wants, fulfill her wishes._

_I’d do whatever to not feel so bored anymore._

“So boring…”

_I pull the trigger after those words._

_Blood flies…_

_How messy._

_How disgusting._

_Ineloquent..._

_The way people die. How easy it is. It just deepens my hatred._

_You are all boring._

_I loathe boredom, yet I feel it…_

_It doesn’t go away. It won’t go away no matter what I try._

_I look at the gun in my hand._

_I squeeze the handle a little tighter._

_I bring it up…_

_The barrel is pressed against the side of my head._

_If I pulled the trigger would my boredom end?_

_Would the despair end?_

_Tch. How foolish of me._

_If I leave, so much won’t get done._

_There’s a lot that only I am capable of doing. The others are not at my level._

_I let my arm drop._

_I stare at the corpse in front of me._

_The blood is still oozing, forming a puddle beneath another boring person._

_Whatever…_

_I turn and walk out._

_I don’t leave survivors._

_So boring…_

_All boring._

_I hate it._

_I hate myself._

_I hate that I am bored._

_Entertainment?_

_That is all I can seek out, but I never find it for long._

_There’s no rush to ending a life. There’s no rush to anything really._

“Go to the meeting place after.”

_That’s what she said. I will take my time._

_I am punctual. I arrive on schedule._

_There are others gathered._

_Some I’ve never seen before._

_I stop._

_That is…_

_He looks so…different…_

_For the first time, I stop and stare._

_He looks…bright…like a light against the darkness of the other boring people._

_So boring. Light against darkness? Just waves really._

_Yet I stop._

_That smile…those eyes._

_That hair._

_It would be a lie to say that I feel nothing._

_No…I feel…intrigued._

_So…casually…I walk over to him, but my guard is up._

_He doesn’t look boring…_

_We shall see…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been having some struggles with despair as of late. So this is to vent.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On tumblr this was my response to a fanfic meme prompt I'd gotten from a friend.  
> The theme I had was the word "Boo!"  
> So yeah, in program drabble. No POV. Some of Hinata's thoughts though.  
> Eeee. Fluff.

Just what the hell was this guy trying to get at with that stupid prank of his now?

And how in the hell was he even doing this!? Was Monomi helping him or something?! Like how was Komaeda even getting into the places he was?

It all started when Komaeda was first released from being tied up by the others. Honestly, he’d thought Komaeda would be pretty pissed off about that and want to exact some kind of revenge. Although he didn’t. The teen held no one, not even his actual captors, responsible and just continued to go on with a huge smile about how grateful he was to return into the presence of the elite.

They’d made eye contact in that one moment.

Komaeda suddenly pointed at him with a different kind of smile, “Hinata-kun, while we don’t know what your talent is, I really do appreciate that expression!”

“What expression!?”

Could that smile possibly get any wider!? “The look like nothing will phase you! This is good! You aren’t scared of me now are you!?”

 _Yes…_  “I just need time to think…”

“Boo!”

Hinata looked up even more confused. That was how it started…

Komaeda would show up in the weirdest of places, seemingly out of nowhere, just saying, “BOO!” Trying to see what kind of reaction he could get. It was concerning at first, and then it only evolved to grate on his nerves.

With an exasperated sigh, he closed the door to his cottage. At least here he’d have some peace and quiet. He really did need the time to think about everything that happened. A murder had actually occurred and he didn’t want to believe another one could occur. It was just…overwhelming…

Hinata sat down on his bed, holding himself at each elbow and leaning forward a bit.

_How did things turn out like this?_

_Why did his mattress suddenly feel funny!? It wasn’t that raised before…_

“KOMAEDA!?”

There was no one else who would so poorly hide themselves _under his bed_  of all places.

Out came that face with a wide grin, “BOO!”

“WHAT THE HELL? WHY ARE YOU EVEN THERE?!” Now he was holding himself for a whole different reason.

“Ah! You left your window open! So I snuck in and hid myself before you came back. No one really thought to go looking for me or anything, so it was the perfect opportunity!”

 _‘Oh God…was I wrong?! Is he here to exact revenge after all!? Am I first!?’_ “Please…come out from under my bed….”

Komaeda wriggled out and it seemed he was avoiding eye contact on purpose. He sat up, staying on the floor, leaning back against the bed, “I was just curious about your state after such an interesting turn of events. Yes, there is certainly despair, but it only means that there should be hope to fight it! I believe in you and everyone else being able to fight despair. Things started off rocky, and I was truly unimpressed, but in the end, things got interesting!”

“Just…stop…”

Komaeda tilted his head back, closing his eyes, “Don’t tell me you’re going to stay here and continue to be upset by things turning out this way. For how long do you think you’ll mourn…?”

“Togami was my friend…”

“It is a loss, considering he was among the elites. Trash like me wasn’t the first to be murdered and I didn’t die as a result of everyone coming to terms with Hanamura-kun being the killer and all…”

“Do you even!?”

He kept his eyes closed, “Please, rant, yell, scream at me. Do all of the things that you’d want. You are thinking that I deserve it don’t you? Just like how I was tied up by the others. Honestly, why should I do something like offer resistance? Fight back? I am nothing, a nobody, just trash so…all of you are free to do as you please. Even you, you don’t even know what your talent is yet. You don’t remember, but you’re here among all of the-”

“Shut up!.”

“Okay…”

Hugging himself wasn’t really helping and Hinata’s thoughts were only getting more rapid by the second. It was headache inducing. He blinked when he noticed how still Komaeda had gotten while sitting on the floor at the side of his bed, “I…you want to say something don’t you…?”

“I just have one question and then I will be as quiet as you’d like.”

He broke his self hold to run his fingers through his hair, scratching a bit close to his ahoge, “W-what?”

“Do you need a hug?”

He froze.  _What is Komaeda even playing at!?_ Although…he wasn’t sure how to respond. The teen didn’t have any weapons…or appear to. He didn’t know entirely why he was even here. To be honest, any trust he had for him was broken during that god forsaken trial…

So the silence that followed was completely awkward as he tried to process what he was just asked.

“Y-yeah…” and of course, there was no denying that he was internally screaming at himself for even answering and he had to be crazy for actually agree-

Lightning speed…that was the only way to…describe how quickly Komaeda popped up from his spot on the floor and was suddenly at his side. He’d closed his eyes and actually flinched at the contact, since he half expected a knife or something and to be the next person to be killed off.

Instead there was…touch. It was odd how he was being hugged, and yet his own temperature seemed warmer than the one hugging him closely.

Eyelids fluttered closed.

He didn’t trust Komaeda…

But…

In the most confusing time, trying to process everything that happened, here he was, dare he try to think it was some weird…attempt…to cheer him up? What? Did he read out of some book that this was the way to go about it? It seemed like a manga scene or something…

Yet he leaned into that hold, accepting it.

It was quiet.

It felt a little less awkward.

Okay so…yeah…it was nice…being hugged closely against another person in a time of mental and emotional uneasiness, even if the person hugging him was a part of the cause of said uneasiness. Though there was no beating the slow exchange of warmth from him to his fellow teen. Komaeda was warming up simply because of the thermodynamic principle that heat would meet cold and steadily bring about an equilibrium of heat for both parties. 

The silence continued on.

The worry of being the next victim was dissipating. The other concerns weren’t but, Hinata could focus a bit better. Could recall things. Of course he had a lot to think concerning the one holding him. Was he not speaking anymore because he was told to shut up just moments ago? 

He’d apologize for that later, but first…

“Boo.”

Komaeda stiffened a bit in surprise.

“That’s what you’d been saying to me. It’s about time you had a taste of your own medicine.”

Despite being surprised by that, Komaeda just kept up the hug, not speaking in return.

 _I scared him just now?_ “You know…you can talk…you don’t need my permission or anything…” He felt the head shake in response from being so close and he was held a bit tighter. He sighed, “Look I’m sorry for telling you to shut up…”

“Hinata-kun just seems to like the silence better…”

_Oh…_

Honestly, when alone like this, Komaeda could actually be someone who was  considerate. It was strange…this was all so strange. But hey…this hug was actually…helping. So he turned towards that white t-shirt with its single red design and buried his face, feeling the chest rise and fall, feeling and being close enough to another heartbeat a little wilder than he’d expected.

He didn’t hug back or anything, that would have been a bit much…

He didn’t want to start conversation…

There was just the hug. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehehehe! -swoons with heart eyes- The idea is not my own and stems from a skype conversation with my Hinata-kun that I rp with! I just HAD to write it! ;D PREPARE FOR FLUFF AND CRAZINESS AND SMUT!!!! Sincerely, your Komaeda ;D
> 
> Enjoy this CRACK DRABBLE XD I am so sorry if anyone is OOC. It started with a conversation about Komaeda in a maid suit and ahoge endogenous zones....

It’d been quite some time since he’d spotted Komaeda.

_Not sure if this is troubling or if it’s a good thing…_

No one else seemed phased. No one else asked questions. They were busier socializing amongst themselves. Sure, he could have joined them, but sometimes he needed the simpler things in life. Like some peace. Just watching everyone else get along was a reward in itself.

Although it felt a little…empty without a certain person around and being a part of it.

_Where is he anyway?_

He figured he should go up and look for him.

_Am I really the only one who has a problem with Komaeda not being a part of peaceful times like this?_

Stretching his arms up a bit, it seemed like everyone’s attention was towards something behind him.

Fuyuhiko pointed, “JUST WHAT THE HELL!?”

He’d turned around and his eyes went wide.

Ibuki screamed, just to double over laughing.

Gripping the white frills at the edge of his black and white dress, Komaeda offered a slight bow, “Greetings everyone!”

Souda spit out his cola.

“EW THAT ALMOST GOT ON ME YOU OAF!” Saionji sneered.

“What dark magic is at work here?” Gundham blinked, bringing a hand up to shield the eyes of two of his Devas.

Komaeda continued to bow, biting his lip and not saying a word.

With a twirl of her wand, Monomi came from his side, “I didn’t wike da way he acted in da trial. It wuz mean to his fellow students! So he has to wear a maid outfit for a day!”

Without lifting his head he spoke, “I am here to serve the remaining Ultimates in any way that I can.”

_This is not good at all…_

Everyone was in a bit of an uproar, but out of all of the people, Saionji was the first to take charge in the chaos, “If he’s gotta be a servant for a day, then he has to carry me back to my cottage when I want to retire from being with the likes of you all!”

Hinata just stared, looking down and away, finding it was easier to look at the floor than at anyone.

And so Komaeda’s day as everyone’s servant began.

Honestly, it wasn’t too different from before the craziness began. Komaeda was always being helpful and considerate of everyone else back then. Just…not while wearing a maid’s uniform. It was actually very modest looking. The sleeves met his elbows. The dress was medium length and from what Hinata had noticed, thigh high black socks covered his legs. At least he was wearing his regular zipper shoes and didn’t have heels or something to match that getup. Either way, wasn’t that a little excessive of a punishment? He’d already been tied up by the others for acting out of line. After being let go of, no one trusted him. Though this could be seen as flat out humiliating.

As for Komaeda?

He seemed to be taking everything swimmingly. As if there wasn’t a thing wrong. He wasn’t missing a beat to go help someone out who needed assistance with something.

Saionji made him carry her to her room and then clean it, “Since he is a maid after all. Maids ought to do their job and clean!”

Souda made him help refill glass bottles of cola and carry them to his personal fridges.

Ibuki made him listen to her practice a song. A dark task for even Komaeda to endure.

Nekomaru and Owari both said they didn’t need his help for their regular workout, but during the cool down they’d asked him to bring water and towels back and forth.

Mahiru seemed the most weirded out by the turn of events, “Real men don’t prance around in women’s clothing like that! Ugh!”

Peko didn’t ask for anything. Every time Komaeda asked her if she needed assistance, she just outright refused.

Fuyuhiko didn’t ask for anything either.

Mikan, more embarrassed than ever to even approach Komaeda, attempted to ask for a favor but was too shy. When he’d asked her, she just refused help with a loud squeak.

Gundham didn’t ask for anything like some of the others. He refused Komaeda outright.

As for Hinata…

_I need to keep my distance before he comes to ask me…_

“Hinata-kun! There you are!”

He slowed to a stop on the path. He’d been on his way back from the store. Eyes going wide and face instantly going red, he noticed the maid outfitted Komaeda jogging towards him and waving with the widest grin.

He turned around slowly…

_And ran at top speed…_

“HINATA-KUN?!”

_IF I RUN FAST ENOUGH I CAN LOSE HIM!!! WHY NOW!? WHY DID HE HAVE TO BE FREE RIGHT NOW!?_

“Hinata-kun! Where are you going!?”

_Top speed….top speed….sprint! RUN! FLY LIKE THE GODDAMN WIND! Don’t trip! Can’t catch me gay thoughts!_

“Hinata-kuuuuuuuun!”

_WHAT THE HELL DOES HE EVEN WANT WITH ME!?_

He turned to look over his shoulder when it seemed that maybe he’d lost-

_OH MY FUCKING GOD WHY ISN’T HE TIRED FROM WORKING WITH EVERYONE ALL DAY!? HOW CAN HE STAY CAUGHT UP! THIS IS A NIGHTMARE! THE COTTAGE!_

Plastic bag in one hand, key card in the other, he knew he had only one chance.

He’d made it to the door, swiped the key card as quickly as possible, and kicked the door open. Turning, he slammed it shut and spun around. Leaning against the door to catch his breath.

“H-Hinata-kun…why did you run away from me?”

That voice sounded so…dejected…

It just panged at his heartstrings. _N-no but I can’t face him like that…I mean I…_

“Hinata-kun…”

He bit his lip. _He’ll just go away if I wait long enough…_

“I…Hinata-kun, you are the only one who I have not approached today”, his voice had gotten a little lower, “I have to spend time with everyone or else I have to start over again tomorrow. It’s a…weird situation but…” he looked up when the door opened.

Panting from running, Hinata narrowed his eyes, “Then will it be okay if I just tell you that I don’t need anyth-”

“Ah!”, Komaeda was panting, noticeably sweaty from running after him, “I mean you could, but I need to offer you my services formally…”

_This is…_

“Why did you run away from me? That’s so out of character for you. Could it be that you’re still despairing? That’s not good, I need to make sure that your hope is-“ he blinked when he was pulled into the cottage and the door was shut.

“Listen you…”

Like earlier in the day, he’d grabbed a part of the dress itself, lifting it a bit and giving that undeniably well-choreographed bow, “Anything that you may ask, I am here to be of assistance.”

He froze, he had to think.

How could he possibly explain that the reason he’d been avoiding Komaeda the whole day was because maid outfits was his kink? His face grew in redness and he rubbed at his own forehead. Komaeda in his cottage bowing before him and saying those words was certainly not helping. _C-cold shower yeah….plan b as opposed to plan A. Abort plan A. Abort mission…_

Perhaps he’d been a little harsh for running away. Even If the one wearing the uniform...no… _especially_ with Komaeda wearing it, he really needed to get him out of his cottage before things escalated.

“Hinata-kun?”

He snapped out of his daze.

“Will you accept or reject this proposal of me serving you tonight?”

 _Night?_ Oh that’s right…the sun was going down when he’d first run into the paler teen after leaving the store. He’d purchased a few things to help with plan A…he take care of himself in the privacy of his cottage. He had to make the choice and what a choice to make. “I uh…did need help with something.” Now he was internally screaming at himself. _WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SAY THAT?!_

“Anything you’d like Hinata-kun. It would be my pleasure.”

 _Do you really need to act the part of a maid too!? This is making it so much worse!_  After blurting out needing help with something, he needed to think fast. Something that would get him out of the cottage quickly...

Hinata whipped his head around fast at a sudden closeness. Komaeda was close enough to kiss…

“Since it is Hinata-kun, I will expand the types of requests that I will take.”

“Huh?”

That smile was all knowing.

“Komaeda what-!?”

“Skinnier pants are terrible at hiding things. I am a little tired from working today and running but if you would like, a request is a request and I am in no position to refuse.”

_Is he out of his fucking mind!?_

“Also your plastic bag is see-through…”

“Oh…”

“Tissues and is that oil…just what were you planning had you not run into me?”

 _Well shit…_ he was caught. It wasn’t like he could tell some stupid lie like he was going to give himself a massage. His heart was beating  wilder than when he was running…and Komaeda was lingering closer than ever, not actually touching him.

“Do you like maid outfits that much? Seeing trash like me in one is enough to get you hot and bothered? I’m surprised honestly. It must be the dress itself and not me. There’s no way that you would-“

Hinata wasn’t sure his face could get any redder when he’d pulled away from the kiss he'd used to cut off those words.

Komaeda had been reduced to a state of shock.

“If you keep talking like that I’ll change my mind.” _Just what the hell do I think I’m doing!?  How tired am I!?_

“May I?”

He nodded.

Lightly, almost as if he was fragile, paler fingertips brushed his wrist and trailed up his arm. When those fingers met the side of his face, he let his eyelids drop. Okay so maybe…hormones may have won, but he wouldn’t regret it…or at least that’s just what he was telling himself in the moment. Of all people to have showed up in a maid outfit, and look really fucking stunning in it in the first place…

Fingers stopped at the realization that a sound escaped when said digits were combing through brown spiky hair.

Komaeda blinked, "Ah...what was that just now?"

Hinata didn’t think another shade of red was possible.

Okay so maybe… _maybe_ …he kind of liked fingers running through his hair a bit much…and Komaeda had undoubtedly touched the ahoge…

“Um Hina-…”

“Just…I really like that okay!?”

The smile in response was angelic, “Then I am glad to have found that Hinata-kun is sensitive to attention at the top of his head.”

He wasn't sure if it was just him or that could be taken two different ways. Maid Komaeda was being awfully suggestive... _Stop it brain. Stop it. This needs to not happen. I should turn him down._

"Oh my..."

Those hands playing along his ahoge were hypnotizing. No...that wasn't even an accurate depiction. He was blushing harder, breathing a little heavier. The fingers running through felt incredibly nice. There was no way this of all things was happening. How in the world was it even possible that he was being reduced to shivers by just... "My request..."

"Mhm?"

 _Well..._ not much thought into going back. Not with how much he needed freedom from skinny jeans. His face was redder, "Do I have to say it out loud?"

Pale hands continued to delicately stroke though short spiky brown hair, "How will I know what you'd like from me if you don't-" The response came so low he couldn't even hear it, "Ah...Hinata-kun?"

"C-can I? You know..."

He blinked inquisitively, "I'm afraid I don't know what you're asking me."

 _SERIOUSLY!?_ "I want to...eh...you know..."

"Know what?"

 _All or nothing?_ "I want to do things to you with that outfit on!"

Silence.

Contact stopped.

Hinata was sweating bullets.  _WELL. FUCK._ He walked as Komaeda took some steps back and he went to run his own hand through his hair.  _Doesn't feel nearly as nice..._ "Oh man I am really sorry...I just...ah..."  _God I'm so awkward...this is a nightmare...HUH!?_

Bending down, bright blue and white checkered boxers were being slid down and over the black thigh high leggings.

"Whoa hold on a minute!"

He'd already stepped out of his shoes and set them aside, boxers were of little to no consequence, though he had to fix the stockings a bit after tossing them aside. Komaeda had straightened and mustered the most innocent look he could, "Ah? Well I assumed that was what you would like from the beginning."

 _Oh shit this MUST BE A DREAM! Quick, pinch yourself...! Ow...okay okay...not...a...dream..._ "Uh, you really don't mind...?"

"If it means I can be of use to Hinata-kun, then by all means."

"D-did anyone else...?"

"No one else asked a request like this. I guess this means your talent must be Ultimate Pervert!"

 _Why is he drooling at the thought!?_ "N-no way!" Okay maybe it wasn't really in his favor to be the  _only one_ with a request like this though...

"I am here to serve, though I am quite sure that I would talk myself out of a situation had anyone else asked a favor like this. I don't know if this exercise helped me bond with anyone else either way. No one trusts me any more than before, even if they were willing to let me help them in one way or another. Others would keep a close eye on me. But lucky me! You ran away from me and let me in, so I'm sure we'll be left alone and away from the prying eyes of anyone still suspicious of me."

 _That's right...I don't...but...gah!_ If there was any more talk, he was going to lose it. 

"So now that things have been cleared up, what would you like done for you precisely?"

_IF HE KNOWS WHAT I WANT WHY DOES HE NEED ME TO SAY IT?_

"You said you'd like to do things to me, but I am the servant. I am here to serve you."

"T-then", his was clenching a fist, hearing the faint sound of the bag still in his hand, "L-let me...can you...gah...", he took a breath, "Turn around."

Arms had come around him and he only grew more flustered as the low voice whispered, "Now now, don't be impatient. I can fulfill that request too. I don't mind..."

_HE KNOWS EXACTLY WHAT I'M THINKING..._

The distraction of lips meeting was a welcome one and he held back in response, bringing his arms around that dress. 

Pressing fronts together gave a startling realization that he wasn't alone in having thoughts along the lines of debauchery. It was the dress...it was driving him nuts. Had been the whole day. While he avoided physically seeing it, he'd been thinking about it...about Komaeda in it, and he wasn't going to tell a soul that he'd been preparing to take care of his excitement on his own. The fact that the convenience store was even well stocked to begin with... _jeeze_! Just _what_ were they expecting this class trip to turn into in the first place?! Why was THAT section of the store so well stocked!? He thought he'd freeze up when a hand made way back to his head and stroked his hair during their make out session, but he was seriously going to loose it with attention to his ahoge returning.  _Should I touch him back...oh man I guess under that dress he doesn't have much else on does he? Those...stockings..._

It was the luckster's turn to shiver when lips parted for a whisper to meet his ears, "Since you worked all day, how about I do the work for my request?"

_Well that was surprisingly forward of me..._

A hushed whisper against wet lips came out in a sing-songey voice, "Of course Hi-na-ta- _kun_..."

_That's it..._

A back met the bed, plastic bag dropped unceremoniously to the side, a dress lifted.

Hands shot down to run through brown spiky hair. A head tilted back, eyes closed.

Logic? Reason? None of that mattered. Just how mind numbing it was to have his biggest secret fetish so willingly flaunting in front of him. It was such a tease...really. So he was getting back at him a bit. Okay...a lot...

And when he finished 'getting back at him' he was going to be daring enough to swallow the fruits of his labor.

It just made it worse, the aching in his own pants, the fact that those pale fingers were playing with his ahoge. He nearly choked when it was grabbed and pulled. Though he kept going, eyes closed, concentrating, listening to the sounds coming from his surprised maid guest. Nevermind the fact that he'd been seemingly chased down with this in mind from the beginning in the crafty mind of the lucky one, but he was surprisingly quite eager to be doing this in the first place. Just how crazy did attention to his ahoge drive him!?

"H-Hinata-kun..."

Now that he thought about it...damn his actions right now, was that apart of luck as a talent!? How he'd been unable to resist Komaeda's hints and advances...if anything Komaeda really was lucky on some infinite degree to have chased him down, got invited inside, and after not so much debilitation, was getting sucked off by the request maker.

The hand in his hair tightened it's grip, "H-hey..."

He knew what that meant, but screw it all, it was all or nothing. His mind was already made up.

"Ah...y-you don't have to...for tras-"

He shut him up by clamping more, moving in a fashion he was sure would drive that maid nuts. If anything would ruin the mood, that would do it, so no use of the word trash. Not tonight.

"Aaaaaah!"

It was a shame he couldn't see what Komaeda's expression looked like. It would probably be fuel for many nights to come. Though he was sure he knew what the shivering and death grip on his hair meant.

_Ah damn is that salty..._

A loud gasp from the other after he'd come up for air. _  
_

He came to a stand, looking down at the form of the fellow teen he'd just pleased.

If he thought his face was red before...

Shivering...Komaeda had been reduced to being red faced, drooling from letting his mouth hang open too long, shivers all over, laying back on the bed and riding out the feel of his orgasm.

The sight in itself, especially with him still being in that maid outfit...

Komaeda had come to from his small daze when hands were sliding along his inner thighs and up the black leggings.

Their eyes connected for a brief moment.

"That...oil...."

"Yeah..."

He wasn't sure how he wasn't exploding himself just from the sight before him. Okay...fuel for 'alone time' the rest of the week. He didn't even ask if Komaeda was allowed to take the outfit off...wasn't like he wanted him to anyway. Maybe his mind was read a little too well, as his maid was already on all fours.  _If he really wants to go that far...it's...just...like...what I imagine..._

He wasn't hesitating anymore when that dress covered backside was shaking seductively at him, beckoning. It prompted another sudden idea that he was sure would take the lucky one for a surprise.

"Hey you don't have to-!"

His front was meeting the bed and he was burying his face in embarrassment.

Just what did a little ahoge touch unleash in him?! Hinata couldn't say himself, but the thought just came randomly that before going for it he could play a little more...with his tongue...around the place he really wanted to immerse himself. It was...daring...to say the least, but those moans of pleasure were all too good to not hear. They were along the same pitch as before, when his attention was around front.

 _That...maids...dress..._ so maybe he'd seen the stuff he was doing in a video...or magazine...once...or twice....but it was good to know it wasn't bullshit and made his partner feel nice.

He pulled away, leaving saliva in his wake.

Not a word from Komaeda, who still had his front on the bed, but the lower half still raised, no longer squirming from the contact.

He retreated for the bag on the floor.

_It was supposed to be for me to use because it feels so freaking nice when I...but...it should do the trick. I'd better use a lot..._

The body before him jerked a bit at the feel of the liquid pouring on, "Sorry if it's cold."

"It's fine..."

That response gave him another crazy idea. He'd taken the time to coat his fingers and begin to prepare his french maid lover for what was to come, leaning forward a bit and whispering, "I want to know something..."

"Y-yes?"

"This seems less like a punishment than..."

"I requested it...kind of..."

 _Hold on..._ "What!?"

Komaeda wriggled more at another finger, "I had to pick between a few different...I picked this one...ah...I thought it was the most fitting..."

"Do I even want to know what the other punishments would have been?"

"Aaaah...does it matter at this point?"

_True._

Komaeda blinked to being turned over and moved accordingly.

_That face...jeeze..._

It was only getting him way more excited.

So he finally got himself free from his confines and bit his lip at the feel of his designated lubricant hitting his skin.  _I'd better use a lot._

He crawled on top and they just stared at each other, both breathing heavy.

As if reading his mind... _Don't want to mess up the dress since it's borrowed..._ his partner was lifting it just enough and spreading...

The kiss that he was pulled into while he pressed in was all of the reminder as to why he'd thought this was a good idea in the first place.

The second reminder being the wave of feeling that hit.

What made it better, his boyfriend wasn't as deathly tight as the _last_ times they'd done this. It was still enough to drive him absolutely wild.

He still wanted to make sure he'd done it right. He wanted to wait a bit.

Arms shot around him.

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Can I move?"

"In a bit..."

"Tell me when..."

Well it wasn't like it was anybody else's business that they'd been having meetings like this for some time now. It was just the first time Komaeda had showed up in a freaking maid's outfit of all things.

"Aah, you can...!"

"Alright..."

_Damn that dress is such a turn on..._

Hips rocked and lips met again.

Hands were in his hair again. Gripping, tugging, smoothing through when releasing their grip. Hinata understood he'd completely lose it if those hands went for the ahoge again. Not that he hadn't already lost composure. He was blushing like crazy, getting to fulfill such a fantasy...one he never voiced but came to life regardless. He came up, pulled out of that hold, broke their kiss, rising to switch to be more upright, pulling out. His partner was laying on the side. He accepted the black stocking covered leg raising and he took a hold of it, going back in, letting his eyelids drop for a moment. He could hear his lover scratching at a pillow even with those echoing shouts of ecstasy.

He wasn't prepared...not entirely...for this one and he shivered, opening his eyes to gaze at his lover.

_He's gonna drool all over my pillows..._

_Oh well..._

He retreated from the sideways position, hearing a loud groan of protest to the loss of contact.

"All fours."

There was no way he _wasn't_ getting it this way while Komaeda was wearing _that_ outfit.

"Like...this...please..."

He knew that request. His hands kept a hold of those creamy white hips. He leaned forward a bit more after immersing himself again, "Aaaah hey I thought I was the one who was the request maker..."

"S-sorr-"

"But your wish is my command...", and he thought he would see stars when movements picked up again.

It wasn't like he would make it through any more switches either way.

He just looked at the dress, his lover clad in that french maid outfit, moving to the will of his thrusts.

It was so different living it out than it just being a figment of the imagination.

The sounds, the slick feelings, the sweat, the shouted moans and groans the... _everything dammit_...

He leaned forwards a bit more, breathing heavier, and went over the edge.

He'd think about needing to clean the sheets later. Either way, his first concern was...

"H-Hinata-kun..."

 _Ah damn..._ he hadn't given a warning or anything and just let go. "Ah sorry...you alright?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Okay...", he needed to make sure, just to be on the safe side. Slowly, he always pulled out slowly and carefully. 

Komaeda just collapsed forwards and onto the bed with heavy breaths and face redder than he'd ever seen it.

 _S-so cute..._ he just followed suit, bringing his arms around his lover before planting a kiss on his neck, "You should keep this dress..."

"Ahaha I think it needs to be returned. Unfortunately to cover our tracks I should head back to my cottage and make sure we didn't dirty it."

Hinata closed his eyes, "Stay."

"Ah, I can't. Others would find it highly suspicious."

"Set a timer..."

He really didn't want his maid to have to leave in the middle of the night, but it was probably for the best, but he'd get to relish in some cuddling after their actions for as long as possible, "If I can, let me get a second request...."

"What's that?"

"Stay with me till I fall asleep at least."

"You should shower...I can't believe you ran away from me!"

"I...didn't want you to know that I was walking around all day wanting you...cause of that outfit. Hell I didn't want anyone else to figure that out!"

Komaeda grinned, "Even so, you still invited me in."

"Yeah well...hard to resist...but you'd planned from the instant you saw me..."

He grinned wider, "Maybe!"

Hinata shook his head, feeling the exhaustion from running away earlier. He understood Komaeda was probably even more exhausted. "Get your rest here, I'll take care of everything in the morning okay?"

A drowsy voice met him, "Y-yeah..."

* * *

 

"Now Monomi will conduct interviews and see if the punishment was enough!"

She'd gone from person to person, asking their opinion.

Most of the others just wanted Komaeda out of that dress.

"Oh! There you are Hinata!"

He stopped.

"Did you spend time with Komaeda?"

He thought of everything that took place from the previous night. How he'd gotten his lover up the next morning and they prepared for the day together. How he'd checked to make sure the coast was clear before escorting him back to his own cottage. How they shared a pleasant kiss before parting and of how he went to breakfast feeling quite fulfilled. Super charged as opposed to any other morning, "Yeah."

"Did you ask for a request?"

"Yep!"

"Do you feel like you got closer wit Komaeda and that you can trust him a bit more now?"

"A whole survey huh? You're serious about this!"

"YESH! He acted out of line! And as your teacher I have to make sure I help everyone else be more comfortable!"

"It's fine.", he just smiled, "I got help with a project. He was a big help."

"Okay! You were the last one! Thank yooou!"

He gave a short waved as she trotted away.

Sure he'd miss the french maid outfit, but it was totally worth having for a night.

"Upupupupupupu...."

And his great mood was insta-killed.

"If ya want, there's another french maid outfit laying around here somewhere lover boy..."

He was blushing and facepalmed. _Shit_.... _why!?_

"I saw the way you kept lookin at the thing! Probably imagining one of the girls in one ya perv!"

 _OH THANK GOD!_ He just walked away, feigning to stay flustered. It seem by some  _luck_ , Monokuma didn't even know about them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH YES THE HELL I DID WRITE THIS. XD FORGIVE ME INTERNET!


	11. Side Effects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have a title for this one! For my rp Hinata-kun. ^^ It's the one we talked about. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> All aboard the feels train.
> 
> Komaeda POV.

He could only stare.

Frozen…he was frozen in place.

Those eyes staring back…

_They are not his…they belong to…_

“It’s been a while…”

The atmosphere had gotten intense. How could he face him of all people? What did all of this mean even? Was this some sort of backwards progression? A mental lapse back into the past that they all tried so desperately to move on from…?

“Komaeda…”

He wasn’t sure of what to do besides stare. What would have been the appropriate response? Was there a right or wrong? There had to be a right or wrong.

Why was a part of him actually…excited to see him again?

_It isn’t like…_

_Being with the other is nice but…_

“How are you feeling right now?”

_The physical face is Hinata-kun, but the mannerisms, the countenance, speech patterns, everything…_

They’d become a part of the Future Foundation…somewhat. They weren’t official. They didn’t have to suit up…mostly because there was still an uneasiness and distrust. The previous Ultimate Despairs were being carefully watched in all of their endeavors and how they conducted themselves.

So would this development warrant a bullet in the head of his beloved?

_You’re…I’ll protect you…they can’t know about this…! No one else can know. How did this happen?_

_I remember so much…so my heart skips a beat when I recognize you…_

_I never got to meet you before you were like this. So when I first met you, when I first fell in love with you, it was when you were like this._

_It’s like being with an entirely different person…and yet…_

He reached forwards, slowly, carefully, grabbing a white collared shirt, “Tell me...”

In return, slowly, arms came around his middle and he was drawn into an embrace.

_Where do the memories of this one stop? Does he remember? Does he know? How will he process it all? How will he handle it?_

He started shaking.

Foreheads touched and eyes closed.

“You don’t have it anymore…you have a prosthetic. How much time has passed since we went under?”

_Does he know what happened when we were on the island? I am intrigued, confused, excited, amazed, frightened…_

_Yet he recalls, he remembers…_

_We used to be close._

_We used to have mutual benefits…_

“I had hope. Hope that I didn’t completely lose you…”

_We used to be lovers._

_But…what about…?_

“How are you here?”

“I never left. Not entirely. The most improbable of anomalies consumed my mind during what I believed to be an endless comatose state…”

_He’s saying that he…_

“I could not fathom why my concentration continued to fixate on this anomaly…”

_He is saying what I think he is…_

Letting go of the white collared shirt, Komaeda was sure to keep his movements slow. Almost as if the other would break. He hugged back in return, continuing to shake, on the brink of tears, “I missed you too…”

_They say you don’t realize what you have until it’s gone. Is that what you went through? Were you even lonelier without me after having gotten to know me? I remember…I initiated affectionate contact most of the time. It would always surprise me when you would. So I’m so lost on what to do next._

_You’re here, you’re hugging me closely._

_This is your way of pouring your heart out to me._

_I understand._

_You missed me._

_You thought about me often._

_Does this mean that…you’d come to love me back? Since we’d spent so much time apart? Since I’d spent my time with your counterpart?_

_It’s okay…_

“It’s okay...Kamukura-kun…”

_You’re here now…so I’ll go with what my heart tells me._

_It says to accept this. Accept you. We can’t pick up from where we left off. I just have to teach you, update you, and hide you from everyone else._

_I never told you…I always kept it hidden because I was so afraid of telling you how I felt about you…_

“Please forgive me for this…”

Izuru’s hold tightened.

“But…”

_Say it. I can say it now. Now that I have a better understanding of everything. With all of my memories. Now that I’ve said the words to the one who usually inhabits this body…_

“I love you.”

_My first reactions? My first thoughts? Accept this. Help you. Be there for you. Love you._

_I can love you both._

_I can be there for you both._

_It doesn’t matter which side of you is out at which time. I will feel the same way, no matter what._

_I’ll hug you, hold your hand, cherish you…_

_Is this how you will decide to cope from now on? With things that you are still struggling to handle?_

_That’s okay._

_We’re all still healing._

* * *

“What is the trigger that you can see?”

“I’m not entirely sure but…when he comes out, what is it like for you?”

Hinata shook his head, “It’s like…like I’m not in my own body. I inhabit a space outside of time. We share some of the same feelings. I don’t think we share memories…”

Komaeda nodded, “He doesn’t remember anything from inside the program. He just remembers up to the point of going in. Everything after is a blank…”

“K-Komaeda…I just…I can’t believe this is…it’s like it’s not over…”

He ran his fingers through short brown hair, “It’s alright. It’s up to you to do anything you must to get yourself through. You were so strong for me…for everyone…when you first woke up.”, he lowered his voice, “This won’t drive me away. I won’t leave you. I can be of use to you…to you both.”

He shook his head, “I-is it like being with two different people?”

“You both have striking similarities. Is it alright with you…since you do share some of his memories, that I treat you both exactly the same?”

“But do you…?”

Perhaps it wasn’t the answer that Hinata would have wanted to hear, but he decided to be truthful, “He is also you. Despite acting differently. Despite being different. Despite being the old you. He needs love and guidance just like you do. So I will be there for you both. You are both full of such wonderful hope. I guess I cannot help but love him too…”

“Well you did alot…with him…uh…me…back then…”

“It was a different time. You are still you whether you are him or you. I know you cannot accept that you are entirely one and the same, but…”

He started to shake, “Which do you prefer?”

“I enjoy your company equally.”

“But how can you…”

“Sssssh.” He kept running fingers through short brown hair, over and over, “It’s alright. Don’t become anxious. You do not have to fear. I have the ability to feel the same for you, no matter which personality is present. I wonder…can he hear me? Can he share your anxieties and know how you feel? Can you converse with each other internally?”

“I…I don’t know…if he can hear you...”

“Hinata-kun, we cannot let the Future Foundation know of this…they might believe he is a threat.”

“He…I…he understands that things are different now. That we don’t spread despair anymore.”

“Is he still in despair?”

Hinata paused a moment, taking a breath, enjoying the feel of being petted while resting on a still lap, “Yes…but…all he could think about…all he focused on while I tried to seal him away was you. So…I think he came back…for you…in a way it made my own feelings stronger…”

“I see.”

“Not that I didn’t have strong feelings…I love you. It’s just that he hadn’t come to terms with his feelings for you like I did. He’s a lot slower at it. So I felt it when he finally realized how he felt about you.”

“So that’s how it is. I wonder if he will be upset that you are revealing his true intentions. He tends to keep a lot of things to himself.”

“I don’t think…I don’t think he will mind that I told you. He cares for you a lot…and I’d felt these feelings through him recently. What did you tell him exactly?”

_Oh…he doesn’t know._

He smiled, “I admitted something I’d kept to myself for a very long time. The same thing you’d hidden from me until after we woke up. I don’t think I ever told you…it was love at first sight on my end. Rather, love at first contact. Something about you struck me and I never wanted to leave your side.”

“Oh…”

“Of course I did when I had to. I always knew you were close, watching…”

“I remember…how could this happen even though I remember everything?”

Komaeda leaned down a bit, continuing to pet the teen resting against him, “Perhaps these are things you need to sort out for yourself. Like how we all awoke to face our demons. You spent more time helping us fight ours than being concerned for your own. Of course, whenever you need someone to talk to, whenever you’re afraid, I will be here. When the memories become too overwhelming and you become Izuru, I’ll be here to remind him that you have a hand to hold. You will be able to hear me through his emotions won’t you? My voice will still reach you, no matter which of you is on the outside.”

“Y-yeah…”

* * *

_Being with them both…it is like being with two different people._

_It’s always when something reminds Hinata-kun of his time as a science project…Izuru comes out._

_Izuru can handle that time better._

_There is nothing that I can do about that except hug closely and tightly, whispering that everything is alright._

_You’re safe._

_You were so brave._

_You did so much._

_I keep reminding you that I’m not going anywhere._

_Sometimes I’m forgetful…because of the frontotemporal dementia._

_I’ve been so lucky._

_When I first told you about it, your face was so heartbroken._

_When I reminded you, it was even worse. The thought that you were slowly losing me day by day._

_Don’t look like that. Don’t be so sad that I may die before you._

_I have my luck and I have my reasons for holding on…for staying longer…_

_Whether you’re Hinata-kun or Kamukura-kun, I’ll still love you. I won’t ever forget these feelings for you._

_When I told Kamukura-kun, his expression changed. He looked grave. I had to comfort him too and remind him…remind you both…_

_My time here may have been riddled with  despair but…with you everything was worth it._

_You felt Kamukura-kun’s despair when he took my hands unexpectedly and said, “People can live up to ten years.”_

_I’m lucky aren’t I?_

_But the day that I slip up a word, I fear that day…because it means that I will start to become even more useless. Then I’ll be reduced to someone you’ll have to watch over and take care of…a burden…_

_Don’t despair over me._

_It was so easy for me to accept what happened…_

_That you couldn’t handle everything when you woke up from the program and you developed Dissociative Identity Disorder. That Kamukura-kun came back as a split personality. I knew the answer was simple._

_You’re both Hinata-kun, so I accept you both to the fullest._

_It was sweet, the gift you gave me._

_I don’t know where you found it, but I wear it every day. The hope ring._

_I enjoyed that the both of you collaborated. Kamukura-kun noticed the gift and even though he didn’t remember you giving it to me, he’d turned it into a necklace because we work with our hands often…for the Future Foundation. You gave me the ring and he made it more practical. How different are your ways of doing things!_

_I had to say something though. I had to make sure that whenever I’m gone, you’ll be watched over. I don’t want you to do something like lose hope because of me._

_Those nights where you had haunting dreams and would switch to Kamukura-kun by the morning, I understand…_

_You were really scared. I cannot begin to imagine what happened to you then. What you’d signed yourself up for without knowing._

_My arms remain open for you._

_My hand for you to take._

_My heart with enough room for you both._

_You both have different ways of doing most of the things you do. Sometimes it makes me smile when Kamukura-kun will notice something you’ve done or you notice something he did. I laugh a little when you try to “fix” what the other has done. Be it around the place we say, or something concerning myself like the hope ring._

_Honestly, I’m glad you came to terms with your other personality over time. You didn’t just want him gone._

_The first time Kamukura-kun smiled for me, I saw all you Hinata-kun. It was the best reminder that you two are one and the same._

_You thought it would be hectic, or impossible for me to love you both equally. You thought I would love one personality and hate the other._

_That’s not possible._

_They’re both you._

_You are the best thing that happened to me._

_I’ll hang on as long as I can…_

_Just for you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thought of Hinata developing a multiple personality to cope with his past after waking up from the program: I couldn't get the thought out of my head since I talked about it with my Hinata-kun. Honestly, I like this concept a lot better than twin AU's or things that separate them into 2 bodies.
> 
> We agreed: even if that did happen, Komaeda would be the most understanding and wouldn't have any qualms with treating them both the same. Others would undoubtedly not share Ko's sentiments.
> 
> This is what I do instead of studying. I am the model student.
> 
> And yes...yes they probably would be different in bed...just saying...
> 
> uwu Omg but can you see it though? Hinata does something sweet for Komaeda. When he switches to Izuru, Izuru doesn't want to be outdone and does something sweet for Ko as well haha. That thought hits me right in the kokoro with warm feels. Ahaha they would also prefer different hairstyles! Maybe they could compromise with shoulder length...but...the.ahoge.stays.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in an AU where Hinata is in a band and Komaeda meets him at a concert. Based off an rp that I'm involved in, that is great to the point where I'm thinking of making it an actual fic in the future! The idea for it is not mine. x)
> 
> This is for my rp Hinata. Happy Birthday!!!!!! ;) I know it's midnight in France and it's not so here in America, so I went by your time and not mine.

The question became…just what was he willing to do now that things had turned out this way?

What was it that he’d be willing to do?

To see?

Memories resurfaced. Feelings of content, easiness, and comfort. Those feelings were always strong since the first time he’d looked up and set eyes on the one in front of him now.

_I’m not sure if…he will…_

There was no going back. Or perhaps there was and he just didn’t want to let his sinking self-esteem be the judge of his next set of actions.

He frowned, seeing that the other had his back turned, smiling and laughing with the other members of the band. When any watchful eyes came in his direction, he’d smiled his shielding smile so no one would know the thunder that rolled on the inside of his chest.

_I feel so useless._

_Hajime wouldn’t like something like this._

_What was I thinking?_

It was small…the gift that he’d gotten and it paled in comparison to what others had given. He stayed withdrawn, smiling widely, not saying all that much.

The get together was a nice one…a little extravagant due to Sonia’s influence, as she was used to the finer things in life. It wasn’t like many were complaining about the party being held at her house.

In his pocket, he gave the gift a light squeeze and let gravity pull it to settle.

He’d do his best to enjoy, or at least feign enjoyment. It was better to watch everyone else, to watch Hinata spend time with everyone else. He was the person of the hour after all.

When things winded down, he’d been standing against a wall by himself, arms crossed, when he was approached.

“I barely saw you tonight. What’s up with that?”

Komaeda gave a small smile in response, “I’m not the social butterfly at parties.”

“Is that really all that true?”

Of course, when his pale hand was grabbed and he was being led away from the security of the wall, he’d felt the pangs of guilt in his chest. When he was led outside, away from everyone else so they could be alone, he’d just felt more guilty for taking the time of the one so eager for the time alone.

When lips met and contrasted the cold air around, it just made the guilt rise, resulting in him unwillingly pulling away.

“What’s wrong? Don’t say nothing either. I can tell when there’s something bothering you.”

Komaeda sighed, turning and leaning forwards, placing his hands on the balcony, “I just figured I was taking you away from everyone else. I mean they want to see you and spend time with you. It is your day. What are you thinking leaving to spend your time with trash like me?”

A gloved hand went over the pale one.

His face turned and he blinked at the small smile Hajime suddenly had, “What’s with that look Hinata-kun?”

“If you wanted time alone, you could have just said so. You already know I kind of get worn out hanging around too many energetic people all the time. Do I have to remind you of how average I am compared to them?”

It was his turn to smile, “Average? What nonsense. I still see that burning hope inside of you, even now more than ever.”

“Well burning hope isn’t going to keep me as warm out here so…”

It was a cue to minimize the distance. Komaeda shifted closer, until shoulders touched, taking a gloved hand in his own, cheeks turning red as fingers intertwined.

“It sure is cold tonight…”

“Ah…Hinata-kun…”

A brow quirked in response, “Yeah?”

With his free hand, he’d dug into his pocket, pulling out a little black and white guitar pick, holding it up and in the line of vision of his loved one, “I’m sorry. I spent a lot of time thinking about what to get you and all I could come up with was this…I know all of the other things that you’d gotten are leagues better than such a small and simple gift but…” he’d stopped and widened his eyes when the pick was taken out of his grasp.

Hinata looked…overjoyed at such a small and seemingly insignificant gift.

“As I was saying…I know it’s not-“

He’d been cut off by the other maneuvering, coming in for a longer lasting kiss, only for it to part a moment later for the whispered, “It’s perfect and I love it.”, response.

His face got hotter.

Hinata blinked, “I’m always complaining about how I needed a new one, because playing the guitar without one just makes my fingers calloused. I didn’t realize I’d ever complained about it in front of you though…”

“No…I just noticed sometimes…when we’d…hold hands…”

Frankly, it was surprising just how excited Hinata was over something so little.

Komaeda shifted his weight nervously, “Happy Birthday…”

Their eyes met and he thought his heart would skip a beat at Hinata’s wide smile.

“Komaeda, it’s honestly the most thoughtful gift. I mean that.” He gave the hand in his a squeeze, “I’ll put it on a little chain or something so I don’t lose it alright?”

This time, his small smile was genuine, “Alright.”

Their moment of silence, despite the cold, was serene, with Hinata playing with the black guitar pick a bit before pocketing it, “Honestly, thanks a lot.”

Words ended and the staring contest commenced.

“Ah…if you’d like, perhaps I could give you something else to make the night a little better?”

“Such as?”

“Want to go for a drive?”

At that, he wasn’t sure if Hinata could have a bigger grin, “And ditch my own birthday party for something quieter for a bit? I’m in.”

It was always nice, having those arms around his waist and chest meeting his back somewhat as they rode on the motorcycle towards the park nearby. It was even better to be hugged affectionately when they’d stopped and he’d turned the key to shut the engine off, as he’d always known riding was one of Hinata’s favorite things to do.

They’d gotten off and started walking around, hand in hand, just enjoying each other’s company.

Even though they’d been together since the summer…

Even though they didn’t get to see each other all the time because they had different focuses in life, different schedules…

Even though they were too embarrassed to take anything past second base, despite it being months since they’d become an item…

Getting to be this close physically was the safest haven.

Something like a little guitar pick meant the world to Hinata.

Something like spending quiet alone time together meant the world to Komaeda.

Yeah, that was really all they needed, really all Hinata cared about, the simplicity of it all. That in itself was a form of beauty.

Hands held one another tighter as they kept walking along the small pathway.

Goofy grins plastered on their faces as they thought about what sort of things to bring up for light conversation.

Cheeks and the bridges of noses red from both the cold air and the warmer feelings on the inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna get a little sappy and say that, as you know Hinata-kun, we started rping at a time when I was at my lowest. I had opened up to you about what plagued my mind while I was mentally going nuts. Talking to you and others helped me hang in there and not off myself. T_T I actually had things to look forward to by the rp believe it or not, and as I've been trying to get better, every reply is such a joy to come back and read. x) 
> 
> I just really wanted to say thank you. For listening, for being my friend, and for such a fun and creative time ^^ I haven't had this much fun rping in quite a long time, considering I'm just getting back into it after stopping for a while. It might seem insignificant, but it really helped me. 
> 
> For your birthday, I have a 2 part gift. This fluff drabble and.....


	13. A Whole New World!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I DARE YOU TO OPEN THE SONG: A WHOLE NEW WORLD from Aladdin and go along with the lyrics xD 
> 
> I DARE YOU. DO IT. WORTH IT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part of your birthday gift.
> 
> OH YES THE HELL I DID!
> 
> For my Princess Hinata-Hope-kun, it’s not a crown fitting for a SHSL such as yourself (Whose talent we have yet to find), but I hope it made you laugh your ass off.
> 
> As "Souda Screaming" (1-10) is now a new unit of measurement, do tell me your reaction XDDDDD

**Nagito Komaeda** :

I can show you the world

Shining, shimmering, hopeful

Tell me, Hajime, when did

You last let your heart decide?

 

I can open your eyes

Take you despair by despair

Over, island and water

On a yacht (S.S. Koizumi) ride

 

A whole new world

_Sore wa chigau yo_

No Future Foundation

Or Junko

Say, I’m just in a coma

 

 **Hajime Hinata** :

A whole new world

An island that I never knew

But when I’m on the beach, the water’s clear

I hate fucking fish why would we come here

 **Komaeda** : Now a body has been discovered!

 **Hinata** : Unbelievable sights

Indescribable feeling

Inconsiderate microwaved piece of soap

Don’t you know I hate SeaWorld

A whole new world

 **Komaeda** : Don’t you spend Monocoins!

 **Hinata** : A hundred hope shards to collect

 **Komaeda** : Island mode, get my ending!

 **Hinata** : I’m like a talented

_SHSL_

I can’t go back

To being Izuru

 

 **Komaeda** : A whole new world

 **Hinata** : Every turn a murder

 

 **Komaeda** : With new talent guesses to pursue

 **Hinata** : Every moment dead bodies

 **Both** : I’ll chase hope anywhere

Free time events to spare!

Let me share Jabberwock island with you

 

 **Komaeda** : 91 cm chest

 **Hinata** : Nani kore?

 **Komaeda** : Princess (SHSL) Hope-kun

 **Hinata** : Don’t touch my chest

 **Komaeda** : A thrilling chase

 **Hinata** : Stop following me

Both: From you to me

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still cannot believe I found rl Hinata XD
> 
> YOU ARE HINATA. 
> 
> DON'T DENY IT.
> 
> -sends ALL OF THE HOPE-
> 
> Have a wonderful birthday my dear.
> 
> Yours truly,
> 
> Komaeda


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. Hinata and Izuru multiple personality post sdr2 is my headcanon.
> 
> For hexmaniacshroom on tumblr. We talked about this before and I never forgot xD

Sometimes it seemed like they just didn't like each other.

Maybe it was more along the lines of...one didn't like a decision the other one made. So they would do things that would spite the other in retaliation. 

Whether this was on purpose...Komaeda couldn't have been sure.

His grip of dark green sheets tightened. Mouth agape and a bit of saliva staining the fabric.

He gripped tighter.

It was all he really could do. 

A hand slid down his spine slowly, causing him to arch his back reflexively. Of course, that was just his goal. It would make him raise his lower half a little higher.

It allowed Izuru to go deeper.

The grip of sheets was a death grip as that all too familiar spot on the inside was being prodded...in the way he liked it best. He wanted to call out, was going to at any moment from the sheer amount of sensation. 

He was getting close.

Moving along against the sheets, covers slid along his front as his whole body moved in tune with deep, powerful thrusts. The sound of heavier breathing blended with the already existing background noise of an abundance of lubrication assisting the motions initiated by the one with long black hair.

Looking down at his blushing, flustered, drooling white haired partner, he'd decided he was going to do something different and very quickly. His time to act was limited. He'd been building up to a completion with his lover bent over and taking him in a way that they would both benefit mutually. He didn't really exchange words, not until after, well...not so much. A few times there were words.

He was wondering how this would effect him, this little experiment he was about to run the instant he'd gotten just at the edge and ready to go over.

He'd given his usual signal that he was getting close and then he had to really concentrate, "Ko..."

"Y-yes?"

He gave a swift thrust, getting a shout of delight in response from his paler lover. He had to start going faster, harder. How he knew he'd come to like it while aware that his partner was thoroughly enjoying himself. 

Izuru could feel it, feel what the time spent moving like this was building up to....that desired climax the other was always so willing to take.

Just as he'd gotten to that edge...

Hinata nearly choked, being overwhelmed with sudden sensation. He had to hold onto something in order to cope with...

_OH!_

Shivers, Komaeda had been reduced to shivers while feeling the release he'd been expecting. Though when exited and turning over, sweating from the heat and exhaustion, he'd blinked up at the overly red and flushing face of, "Ah...Hinata-kun...!"

"K-Komaeda what just...?"

Komaeda had been just as surprised. He'd brought his arms up, waiting patiently for Hinata to come into his hold, cradling him against his chest when he'd obliged. He needed to wind down.

They shared a moment of confused silence before Komaeda broke it, "Ah so....Kamukura-kun switched places with you..."

"Yeah why the hell would he!? And while you and him were uh...!"

Komaeda laughed a little, "Well that was odd, but are you alright?"'

Hinata was shivering, "That was such a jerk move..."

 _Hajime Hinata and Izuru Kamukura, two different personalities that inhabit the same body_.

Komaeda started running his fingers through the medium length brown hair, "I know he's been figuring out how to switch so he can come out whenever he wants, but I didn't think he'd attempt a switch while lovemaking."

Hinata buried his face in a paler chest, hiding his shame, "It's like prematurely...gah! I still can't believe that happened...I'm gonna cut my hair again or something to show him what's what but I feel like that won't even work!"

"Hinata-kun, the hairstyle war is already over. Besides, the medium length hair you were able to compromise with is very cute and you got to keep an ahoge. It's a bit longer than with your short hair, but I like it."

Hinata mumbled, "You like anything either one of us does..."

"That is true!"

"Are we a source of entertainment for you!?"

"Perhaps!"

Hinata sighed.

In the beginning, it was when he'd felt any emotion to the extreme that Izuru took over, now it was like Izuru was uncovering the ability to be able to switch whenever he wanted. That was really troublesome. He'd be like an afterthought for that guy. If he let him do whatever he wanted, he might not get to come out as much anymore. That was a huge problem, "Komaeda..."

"Yes?"

"Anyway can you convince him to stop?"

"I do like spending time with you both. I can't really say I would want just Kamukura-kun all the time. I wouldn't mind, though I adore Hinata-kun just as much. I just got so used to being with the both of you!"

Hinata grumbled, "Don't you think it's weird or unstable?"

A wide smile blossomed after a kiss was placed on the brunette's forehead, "That's what makes it interesting."

"You're weird.", he had a little smile at the affectionate gesture, but he seriously needed to start figuring out on his own how to stop Izuru from doing whatever he wanted. It'd already been a long, trying process.

* * *

 

Komaeda pulled up a chair, turning it to face the rest of the kitchen. He looked to the clock eagerly. It was almost that time of the morning and he had a great angle from his seat to be able to see inside the bathroom slightly of their small shared quarters. A gentle ding let him know that his popcorn was ready. He'd went and taken the bag out of the microwave to pour it into a bowl, tossing the bag and sitting down in the seat he'd set up, starting to eat some just as an alarm went off in the next room.

It was time.

Hinata reached out to smack the alarm, turning his head to see his boyfriend wasn't there. With a grumble, he knew he had to get out of bed. He was supposed to be meeting some of the others later while Komaeda had the day off. He idly wondered why the paler one was up. Seriously, the Future Foundation could at least give them coinciding schedules! They were trying to use the gaps to go out and things of that sort.

Dragging himself into the kitchen, he was too sleepy to even notice Komaeda sitting there with the popcorn. Rather, he'd decided to go directly to the fridge for some well deserved morning orange juice.

It was a bad habit but he liked drinking from out of the carton and since he thought he was alone, he figured he'd indulge a little.

Opening up the carton, he brought the fold to his lips for that sweet sweet tangy orange juice....

Komaeda ate another handful of popcorn.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?"

"Izuru-kun likes grapefruit juice more than orange."

"WHO PUTS GRAPEFRUIT JUICE IN AN ORANGE JUICE CONTAINER!?"

"Apparently it's efficient."

"HE'S JUST MESSING WITH ME!", now aware that Komaeda was in the room, he looked around the fridge with disgust, "And whose coffee is this?"

"That's Izuru-kun's."

"GOOD!", Hinata yanked out what looked like iced coffee, "Yuck. Who drinks coffee black?" 

Komaeda ate more popcorn as he watched Hinata bring the coffee container to the sink to pour it out, "Will you replace it with something?"

"I believe I will.", he'd reached, taking out the pitcher of lemonade, and pouring some of the contents into the container for the coffee. These weren't see through containers thank goodness, "That'll teach him."

"Ah Hinata-kun. He might get angry when he finds out."

"I DON'T CARE. HE POURED OUT MY ORANGE JUICE!", he slammed the fridge door and stormed back into the bedroom.

"Hinata-kun, you should stay calm. If you don't you will turn into...."

It had gotten quiet and the body of Hajime Hinata walked out calmly as if nothing had been amiss.

Komaeda was eating more popcorn by that point. It was about to get _good_ , "Good morning Izuru-kun!"

Izuru looked over and gave an appreciative nod, "You have taken to calling my first name quickly."

He smiled sweetly, "Of course! Ever since you said it was okay. I will always cherish the memory where as a reward for saying that I loved you, I could be with Kamukura-kun on a first name basis. I remember it like it was yesterday. Same with those touches, kisses, and all of the rest."

Nothing was said in response, but the lucky one knew that his lover thought of the memory fondly. It was a surprisingly sweet one.

Not sweet enough for him to not get some amusement out of what was about to happen as Izuru had opened up the fridge and reached for the container that should have had coffee.

Izuru wasn't the type to drink out of the carton. That took a little bit of the fun out of it.

He'd poured it into the glass he'd gotten for himself, a dark shadow cast as his face deadpanned, "What is this?"

"Hinata-kun likes lemonade."

"Did he pour out my coffee or put it in a different container?"

"He poured it out. But your grapefruit juice is still in the orange juice container."

Izuru kept up that deadpanned face as he poured out all of the lemonade from the container into the sink.

"Izuru-kun. Could you fix me something to drink?" He was still eating popcorn, incredibly amused at the expression on the others' face.

Without hesitation, a cup of iced tea was placed on the table next to the amused one. Despite the beverage war, they didn't touch the iced tea. That was Komaeda's iced tea. It was out of respect from both personalities for their lover after all.

Sitting with a cup of grapefuit juice, a sigh escaped from the brunette.

"I always find it interesting how your eyes change red when you come out. I urge you to go easy on Hajime. I love him too and wouldn't want to see your war get out of hand."

"You're saying to not plan anything diabolical? That's a little difficult when I had just gotten my hands on that coffee yesterday."

"I know. What would you like for breakfast?"

"Hmmm. Whatever..."

"Let's see then! How about eggs?"

"Had that yesterday."

"Cereal?"

"Powdered milk is gross."

"Donuts?"

"I...fine..."

"Unless you want some of my popcorn."

"No thank you."

"Donuts it is. By the way, Hinata-kun has a meeting today. I'll do a bit of cleaning while here by myself, but when you get home...."

A brow quirked.

"I could find something suitable to reward sitting through a long and boring Future Foundation meeting. You have to wait until you come back though. No preemptive touches.", he winked, getting up to get that box of donuts that had their name on it, "Ah we should save some for Hinata-kun. Even if you eat, he'll still want to try despite food already being in his stomach."

"This must be weird and unstable for you."

"Not at all Izuru-kun. I manage."

He grabbed a donut, studying it a bit before going to take a bite.

* * *

 

"I need a haircut again..."

"Hinata-kun you look fine as you are."

Hinata blinked when a kiss was placed on his cheek before Komaeda walked away, "No no really it's getting too long."

"We don't want to start another hairstyle war. Izuru-kun likes his hair longer and you like it shorter. Shoulder length hair was the only compromise."

"But it could be a little shorter...."

"Now now. We don't want the past repeating itself. I feel for your hair being the casualty."

"It's just below my shoulders I really really want to cut it. Can you cut it for me?"

"Hinata-kun..."

"I just want it to be a little shorter is all. Like, an inch cut off tops."

Komaeda was already looking at the scissors in the teen's hands, "Ah...okay then...have a seat." With a sigh, he'd placed the scissors on the sink and started to lightly massage the others shoulders, "How about I ask him first if that's alright. I don't want to jump to conclusions."

Hinata grumbled, "Fine..."

Hugging him from behind, he nuzzled into brown hair, "Thank you for being understanding. It was a fashion disaster....like my bad luck rubbed off on just your hair, when you two couldn't agree on a hairstyle. The others were very concerned. If you don't mind, I'm going to go ahead and put you to sleep so he can come out."

"Not yet..."

He hugged him tighter, "I understand it's a little scary to undergo every time but you can trust me."

"I do it's just...I still feel uneasy no matter how many times we do this."

"It's better than for you to be under any stress, which forces Izuru-kun to come out. Don't worry I'll convince him to switch back alright? And I'll give you a nice reward for being so cooperative."

"What kind of reward?"

"It starts with the letter k-"

Hinata was already spinning in the chair, grabbing the others shoulders and shaking him a little, "Where on earth did you get it!?"

Komaeda smiled, "I'll reveal all after this ordeal okay? Now I need you to focus. Look into my eyes."

The staring began.

He began to get lost in those grey eyes.

The second hand kept ticking on his watch.

He trusted Komaeda since the first time they'd tried this method. It took a lot of reassuring and hand holding.

Irises began to change from green, red slowly pouring into them and overtaking.

Breaths were steady, even.

Komaeda waited for a full minute until he was looking into blood red irises.

"Komaeda."

"Hello Izuru-kun. I had a question for you."

"And that is?"

"Would you mind if I cut an inch off of the hair. I'd rather have asked you than let Hajime just go and cut it himself. He's antsy about it getting too long."

"Seriously...."

"I'll be the one to cut it. Don't worry love."

He'd let out a sigh, "Fine."

"Can you let Hajime back out now? That's all I needed." he'd blinked when arms came around his torso and lips met his lightly.

"At least you ask."

"I'd rather not start another aspect of your unrelenting rivalry."

"He isn't my rival. He just does things that I don't like at times..."

"I'm sure he can say the same for you Izuru-kun. Now if you'll look into my eyes please."

"You've gotten pretty good at hypnosis since Byakuya Togami taught you how."

"Well we have people we care about with a similar circumstance. Now...look into my eyes. I promised Hajime kusamochi for this."

"I know..."

Of course Izuru knew. It was intriguing how much he'd come to trust him and him alone. Komaeda just kept gazing into red eyes, waiting as the ticks of the second hand of Izuru's watch clicked. Waiting for when the green began to pierce the red of his irises slowly, like the first rays of sunlight overtaking night. It was always amusing to watch him change from one personality to the other...slowly through hypnosis.

Hinata blinked, "So what did he say?"

"He's fine as long as I do it."

Hinata turned around, seeing the scissors get picked up and obeying when he'd heard the command to not move.

Later, Hinata sat on the couch, enjoying his kusamochi, "So how did you get it?"

"Kirigiri."

"That explains it about halfway. Do I want to know how she got it?"

Komaeda chuckled, "What are you not enjoying?"

"I am enjoying!"

Komaeda let his little smile get wider, running his fingers through the others hair, "I did a good job cutting it. I'm glad my luck is good otherwise it would have been a disaster. I might have stabbed myself with the scissors and hit my head on the sink or any other surface in the bathroom before falling on the floor."

"Why do you have to be so oddly specific about what you should be cautious about?"

Komaeda shrugged, "I'm just pointing out the possibilities." His other hand made way to the front of black pants and his smile grew mischievous.

Hinata nearly choked and his face instantly went red, "Are you seriously!?"

"Well I didn't say kusamochi would be the only treat."

"Seriously? While I'm eating!? And you're drooling in anticipation..."

"It doesn't have to be all the way."

He set the package on the nightstand next to the couch, eyebrows furrowing as he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Don't tease me like that. If you're going to...go all the way."

"How quaint." 

"Whatever...", Hinata shifted a bit as a hand was making way from his pants front up and under his shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg Komaeda is such a waifu in this one....
> 
> AAAAAAAHHHH post sdr2 they're like a freaking married couple.
> 
> I read too many doujins...
> 
> Also the Ko has a prosthetic for his left.


	15. Wedding Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is...DAMMIT...pixiv made me do it...!!!!
> 
> Hinata POV

_People aren't kidding when they say a lot of thought goes into a decision like this._

_I had a lot to think about._

_Don't regret a single thing though._

_Sometimes you scare me._

_Sometimes you make me laugh._

_Sometimes you make me smile._

_Sometimes you piss me off._

_Sometimes you make me blush._

_Sometimes you make me want to hide my face in embarrassment._

_All of the sudden..._

_You make me want to do this...of all things..._

_Never in a million years did I think something like this would be happening to me, especially this young._

_Just like I've seen all of those sides there are to you, my own reactions made you see all the sides of me._

Hands reached into a pants pocket, pulling out the object in question.

_Seriously, if anyone would have asked the old me, "Where do you see yourself?" And named this moment right now, years after I stood before that gate, I probably would have said something along the lines of, "Finishing up my time at Hope's Peak Academy. Doing well for myself like I've always wanted."_

_I didn't foresee despair._

_I didn't know what I'd signed up for._

_I didn't know they would experiment on me._

_I didn't know they would pump me with various medications._

_I didn't know they'd bring scalpels to my head._

_I didn't know I'd become Kamukura._

_I didn't know they'd put me in a killing ring with my fellow students._

_I didn't know I'd become a killer..._

_I didn't know..._

He'd reached for a hand, holding it up and close to himself.

_I didn't know I would be so scared...._

_I didn't know I would be so lonely..._

_I didn't know I'd become bored..._

_I didn't know I'd be filled with so much hate..._

He smiled, sliding the ring onto a finger.

_I didn't know I'd plan so many things._

_Didn't know I'd have to go to Jabberwock island._

_I don't regret it because..._

_On the way there we met._

_The me in that moment would have never predicted I would be where I am right now._

A smile grew in response. His own hand was taken and held for a moment.

_When I woke up, I remembered being in a classroom, and suddenly found myself on a beach._

_When I woke up again, you were the first person that I saw. Looming over me concerned._

_I didn't know I would come to feel the way I do about you..._

_So many things that I felt about you over time._

_By the time I woke up in reality, I realized it all came together in one small word..._

_Hope._

The hesitating one was blushing, presenting their gift in return with a smile he found angelic.

_I found that all I wanted after that was to help everyone...especially you._

_I wanted to help..._

_It killed me to know that I couldn't help you._

_It tore me up inside..._

_They thought our quest...my quest...might have been in vain._

_Until one day you came back to me..._

_I cried..._

_I wasn't confused._

_I felt weak._

_Like time had stopped..._

_Like my heart would explode on the spot..._

_I hugged you close._

He blushed a little when his hand was kissed, even more as he'd brought his hands up to lift the veil.

Eyes closed as he grabbed Komaeda's shoulders and delivered a kiss to seal the deal.

_It took a long time for me to think in this direction._

_Took a while for me to sort out all those feelings that came up when I thought about you._

_Sorry about judging you so hard in the beginning..._

_I was under the impression that we didn't have anything in common._

_The things we have in common...some of them are hurtful..._

_...but it helps me be able to understand._

_I understand you._

He whispered against lips still close, "You always said you wanted someone to understand you. Heh...and in return you get to figure me out."

_Neither of us are as simple as we may look._

They hugged one another.

_Neither of us would have ever thought...ever dreamed of this._

_You thought you would be alone...stay alone..._

_I just didn't really think about ever finding anyone at all. It wasn't at the forefront of my mind._

_So when we met..._

_I didn't think I'd be standing here, holding you after saying "I do"_

_I'm honestly happy._

_I can see that you are too._

_You're starting to cry a little._

_That's fine. I know it must be a little overwhelming._

_I don't care if the luck is good or bad from here on out._

_I'll stay close no matter which. I can adjust to whatever the future may bring._

_I really don't see any kind of future without you in it._

He tightened his hold.

_Husbands huh?_

_Maybe later we'll figure out the whole who takes whose name part._

_The name doesn't concern me as much as just....having you...holding you close...telling you how I feel._

_Reminding you that you're not alone anymore._

_Telling you that I'm here to stay._

_You're not trash._

_You're worthy of being loved._

_I'm glad you see that now._

_So let's go._

_Let's leave this place to start our new life._

_Together._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCKING SLAY ME!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably an unpopular opinion.
> 
> Warning: Drug abuse. Strong language. Self deprivation.
> 
> Aaaaaand don't hate me folks xD
> 
> Hinata & Izuru POV

_They were careless, just like I wanted them to be._

 

_They believed my every word. Why would I have a reason to lie to people such as them?_

 

_Heheh, whenever I said that it hurt here...or here...or said I had an ache and couldn't take it._

 

_They gave me more._

 

_More..._

 

_MORE!_

 

"I know what you're doing and I can't allow it anymore."

 

"...."

 

"You can't take one for every single ache and pain. It will throw more variables into the studies."

 

_I don't ache. I don't have pain._

 

_I lay awake at night and I cry. I don't sleep. I cry._

 

_I don't feel the pain because of the meds._

 

_I feel less and less because of the meds._

 

_My mother? Father? Who are they? No...seriously...who are they again?_

 

_Who is Hajime? Is that me?_

 

_Did I have a pet? Did I go to school?  Did I have any friends?_

 

_Did anybody ever love me?_

 

_No one loves me._

 

_I read about love in a book. One of the books they gave me._

 

_But that's not my life._

 

"File 057/297/631. The patient took over the prescribed dosage today. He complained of migraines that were an 8 out of 10. He wasn't able to complete some of the most basic tasks given to him for the day."

 

_When I take them, I can escape..._

_ESCAPE._

 

_During the day I do everything they want me to. Everything._

 

_They don't care what happens to me as long as I make it through and come out on top. Hahaha...they don't care!_

 

"And remember, if you don't have something nice to say, don't say anything at all."

 

_Who said that? I don't remember?_

 

"Where does it hurt?"

 

He pointed, "Here."

 

"Lay down for your scan."

 

He laid down, closing his eyes. He knew the drill. Another brain scan. Then he'd be brought back to his room.

 

_This small room is all I know.  This bed. These gray walls._

 

He reached under his pillow, taking out the collection of pills he'd hidden. When he grabbed them, it was the only reason he had to smile.

 

_I can get out of here. I can see the things that I learn about in the books. It won't be another test. How many should I take? One...two..._

 

_All of them..._

 

"IZURU WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"

 

"...I...the......skies....the skies are green..."

 

"Shit. He's going unconscious. Who gave him this much?"

 

"The little shit was collecting them. Taking them outside of the times for his regular dosages."

 

"Now is not the time to bicker. We need to get this out of his system and confiscate the rest."

 

"Izuru what day is it today?"

 

They couldn't even hear the response, it was so low.

 

_The skies are green and the grass is red and the...the...there's someone to hold my hand and give me a hug. There's a...pile of junk, there are rabbits around the junk..hahahaha. There's...a golf club...and baseball cats...I mean...baseball bats...._

 

"Help me hold him down. He's gotten hostile!"

 

"Izuru...Izuru remember where you are!"

 

"This needs to be fixed right now. We can't have the subject doing this to himself."

 

"It was bound to happen. Usually they throw up or they're really angry at you when you take them out of their high."

* * *

 

"If you wanted more meds, all you had to do was ask nicely."

 

"You can take lots and lots of these. They'll give you the same results and you'll be obedient, without all the nasty side effects."

 

Tears, there were tears brimming as he leaned forward to eat the pills, reaching to drink the water to bring it all down.

 

He looked to the doctors, "I can have more?"

 

"Yes. Take as many as you want. It won't effect our studies at all."

 

The pills, they helped him forget...forget who he was. The more he took, the less he remembered.

 

_Who is Hajime?_

 

_Who is that?_

 

_Hajime Hinata?_

 

_I'LL KILL HIM! WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS? He thinks he can fucking smile while I can't!? Fuck you!_

 

_STOP MOCKING ME HAJIME._

 

_STOP IT._

 

_I'm forgetting who you are...and I want to. What do you want from me? Why do you keep appearing?_

 

_You look like a slut. Touching yourself on the shoulders with that twisted smile on your face. You look fucking high when you stop hugging yourself and drool while reaching a hand out towards a fucking school building._

 

_Hope's Peak?_

 

_Is that where I am?_

 

_You disgust me._

 

_You unrefined trash!_

 

_You fucking poser!_

 

_You don't belong there! I do!_

 

_I DO!_

 

_Hajime...you're starting to disappear. You're going away._

 

_Good._

 

_Never come back. Get out of my sight. I'll spit on you if I see you again. I will make sure you don't want to come back. There's only room for one in my head. I will take you down. Beat you into submission._

 

_I don't care._

 

_I'm starting to become bored._

 

He opened his mouth and took another handful of the pills they'd given him.

 

"Izuru, we'll have to take them away for a while. You can't have them before your next surgery."

 

"Okay."

 

_The more surgeries I go under, the more Hajime goes away. He should go away. What a little shit. What a talentless, little fucking shit. He thinks he can climb higher. I hate the look on his face...when I look into the mirror. That's where I see him. That's where he is. In the..._

 

"Don't keep any mirrors in Izuru's room. He'll keep breaking them."

 

"The surgery was successful. He's in recovery, but we need to keep a close eye on him. We can't let him become overly dependent on these medications again."

 

"Izuru, here you go. More of the pills you like. It's okay if you eat these like candy. They help the process after all."

 

"They make you feel better don't they?"

 

He sat up, opening his mouth...begging...begging for the pills on the spoon with his body.

 

"You're a good boy."

 

_Good? Boy?_

 

"Be sure to give the patient praise every now and then for the things that he does correctly. Punishments for things he does wrong. Like any creature, human beings respond to external stimuli which drives internally generated behaviors. Our specimen should be conditioned properly after all. Hmm? About the drug problem? Those pills we swapped were a placebo. The specimen thinks that he is taking sedatives. However, the placebos are the pills that he takes off medication hours. The ones we give him on schedule are legitimate and solely to advance our purposes for this project. He ceased being Hajime Hinata a long time ago and the transition was a little rough. He snuck pain medication constantly and overdosed a few times, but that situation was rendered under control immediately."

 

"Oh no. We would never do anything to hurt the patient. Everything is going along smoothly. Every problem we encounter is minor. He is doing much better. Hajime Hinata was an excellent candidate for the project. I don't think we could have gotten a better specimen."

* * *

 

 

"Ssssssssh. Hinata-kun, it's alright. Let it out," Komaeda frowned, holding on tighter, "What did you remember this time?"

 

"...."

 

"The memories are all over the place, but I know the hope inside you will overcome...Hajime."

 

He kept his face hidden, "Do you really love me?"

 

"Of course I do. More than anything. You don't have to tell me about it. I just want you to be alright. Since we woke up, it's been one despair after another inside of our own minds."

 

"H-how can you take this so well?"

 

"Hinata-kun, I'd always accepted that I was the lowest of tra-", he blinked when he was hugged into more.  _Ah, now is not the time for that._ "Truthfully speaking, I still suffer too, but I do have you here with me...right now. It's what I need to pull through."

 

No more words exchanged. Just the crying. Komaeda looked up to see Souda and Sonia approaching and he shook his head at them to signal them to not come any closer.

 

Hinata needed this moment to react to what he'd remembered. He needed to let it out. He needed the moment to not be strong. He needed a shoulder to cry on.

 

That was perfectly okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want people to really consider what Hinata had to go through.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt I got. OTP meeting - miserable at a wedding au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first thing I'd gotten to write in a long time. uwu Please forgive me. And I'm dedicating it to Ultimately Hopeless (Nakanaide). Please go read their new fic Kamukura Project. I highly recommend.

Wedding bells, wedding bells ringing in the air.

 _‘Why does this wedding have to be so…dark!?’_ Hinata thought to himself while staring blankly.

He had the ‘oh so wonderful’ privilege of being Gundham’s best man. 

He was happy for his friend, of course. He wasn’t like Souda who shed so many tears. Of course Souda was going to be the most unhappy person about this union. Souda started crying about it once the alarm went off to signify that the day was finally here.

Souda cried while turning the alarm off.

Souda cried while brushing his teeth.

Souda cried in the shower.

Souda cried while putting on his tux.

He had to listen to Souda crying out, “NOTP. NOTP.” The whole car ride to the chapel. Because Gundham was the type to do things like that. Big chapel, cryptic as all hell, gargoyles at the top looking down at everyone who walked in menacingly. Typical Gundham location.

He’d kinda known that Sonia Nevermind girl. Her and Gundham seemed like a nice match for each other. He hadn’t expected the announcement from Gundham one day. The announcement made Souda cry on site. When asked to be Gundham’s best man, Hinata had been genuinely surprised. Though he wondered about a bachelor party for the guy, who refused it when brought up because he “did not want to be tempted by sin when he already had the queen awaiting the night of commencement.” Hinata immediately made his signature ‘done’ face at too much information and shrugged it off since it made his job as best man easier.

The wedding itself went on too damn long. Gundham’s vows were a whole damn book.

The interesting part was that the hamsters were dressed in little tuxedos. That was cute. His job as best man was mainly….holding and watching the 4 Dark Devas. The fat hamster was the ring bearer for crying out loud. Sonia thought it was cute.

Hinata shurgged. Whatever made Sonia happy.

Luckily, his table at the reception was next to the bar because being around Souda was such a fucking drag. 

He was happy for Gundham and Sonia Tanaka, really! TRULY!

But he was so goddamn miserable during the reception.

He was ecstatic that his seat was near the bar. Despite being a major part of the wedding party, he wasn’t sitting with the bride and groom. Nah, he had to sit with strangers because Sonia had a big family that practically surrounded her and Gundham. Also….what the heck was with the weird traditions her family had!? Like doing some dance called the chicken lambada nok!?

He was done and sitting at a table with Souda and some strangers. It was a mixture of guests from the bride and grooms side at every table.

What number champagne glass was it?

Souda needed to stop talking about the time he drank orange juice out of a champagne glass just because he was reminded of it since they had actual champagne in front of them. “Souda, if you don’t shut it I’m giving you the hamsters.” How could the guy go from a sobbing mess to freaking mister know it all around these strangers-  _ladies_ who were here on the brides side? He perfectly understood what was going on here and he wanted no part in it.

Leaving the table, he’d gone to be by himself. No, he didn’t want to dance. He didn’t want to mingle with people. He didn’t want people to see the hamsters and then come up to him to pet them. Thankfully Gundham had asked for them back and he was relieved of that duty.

The bar was his only friend.

He’d been waiting for another mimosa, of course he’d take spiked orange juice…. _look it’s a decent drink okay_!? People from his table judging him now thanks to Souda’s stupid mouth.

While waiting, he’d turned his head because white had come into his peripheral vision. White hair and porcelain skin? It was so bright compared to the goddamn Halloween atmosphere of this wedding that he had to look.

“Oh…”

It was another guest. Must have been for Sonia since he’d never seen them before.

The stranger was…was that a guy? Well yeah, they wore a tux like him, so he was going to assume so. Should he make conversation while they were both waiting for a drink? He didn’t even hear what they ordered from staring too much.

“Hello.”

_Damn, he noticed me staring._

“Hey…”

It was awkward. More like he was awkward. The white haired stranger seemed calm and casual.

“So…you know Sonia?”

“I’m a friend of hers, yes. I saw you were the grooms’ best man. I don’t think we’ve met before.”

Hinata scratched the back of his neck, “Ah, yeah…that. We’re good friends.”

“You want to leave?”

He’d quirked a brow at such a bold question, “And do what?”

“Well…enjoy the drinks I guess.”, Komaeda shrugged, unsure why he’d even asked this random guy to leave like that.

Weddings were such drags. While Komaeda could be happy for Sonia, he was doing a great job at feigning gladness about the whole thing. His luck was shit lately. The wedding itself was okay…but it was a great reminder of things he’d rather not think about. He didn’t really feel like dancing, or talking to people, he sat at a table full of strangers. Yes, yes he would want to leave and this guy looked interesting so he’d see if he’d want to ditch too. It was the reception so, no big deal and no hard feelings.

Hinata had taken his glass and turned to get a better look at Komaeda, “Okay.”

He froze..okay so he wasn’t expecting the best man to actually agree to that. Hell he’d been half joking when he’d asked. Though he took his glass of a virgin drink, as he wasn’t a drinker, and started walking off, practically feeling that the best man was following along.

When Sonia threw the bouquet, neither of them were there to catch it. Mikan Tsumiki caught it and then became so flustered she fainted from its superstitious indication and how she thought about it being an impossibility.

Downing his drink, Hinata let out a sigh, “Not a fan of weddings?”

“Nah. How about you?”

“Me neither.”

“But you were the best man!”

“I know. It was just cause Gundham’s my friend you know?”

“Ah….what is your name?”

“Hajime Hinata.”

“Nagito Komaeda.”

They paused to have more of their respective drinks.

“God, weddings are such a drag.”, Hinata fiddled with his glass, “And I’m here with my friend Souda who’s still in shock that this is evening happening. He’s a drag to be around. Especially with him sucking it up to try to impress some girls here. Seriously? Try to pick up a girl at a wedding? After spending so much time complaining too.”

Komaeda shrugged, “I guess some people do that. That doesn’t interest me.”

“Me neither.”

Another moment of silence between them.

Hinata looked over, scratching at his hair more, “Well like, I mean, I’m just here to support. Meh…I’m really here hamster sitting. That’s my real job as best man. Gundham is….um….quite the animal person. I mean you saw…the hamster ring bearer ahaha.”

Komaeda laughed a little, “I thought it was cute and in good taste.” He waited a bit before deciding to ask, “Why don’t we leave here altogether to talk more?”

Hinata shrugged, “Yeah, sure why not? I’ve got no real reason to stick around anymore. I didn’t even get to do a toast or anything. Gundham literally just made my job hamster sitter and he relieved me of that job so.”

“There’s a comic book store nearby that’s still open.”

Hinata beamed, “Done. Let’s go.”

Leaving with a stranger, yeah, neither of them thought they’d be able to do that, but sitting at a wedding alone was just no fun and at least they could have a better time in each others company.


	18. Partners In Crime AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This literally was a dream I had the other night. AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in too deep. Hinakoma/Kamukoma smut ahead.

When the city lights came on, it was the beginning of a rich night life for many.

People hustled and bustled home.

Some though, some eagerly waited for the night life to begin, because that was when their lives came alive.

Hajime Hinata came alive.

He'd come out of his bleak, 1 bedroom apartment after showering and changing. He worked a job he hated. He had no one. He was alone and broke because he had no real talents, but he knew what he wanted out of life...

Hajime Hinata wanted to be rich. He wanted to make it big. He wanted out of his dead end job and to be someone in life, be something. He wanted to be big stuff. He wanted to buy whatever he wanted. He wanted to be on top of the world. He wanted to be number one.

He saw people drive nice cars, he saw the nice houses. He wanted that. He wanted it all. When you were a somebody, you could get what you want and do what you want. He wanted to be great. 

But he had no talent. 

He couldn't sing, dance, paint, he couldn't do things like break into show business.

Hajime Hinata was ordinary. 

When the street lights came on, so did his hopes.

The hopes he brought with him to the casino every night. To the district that hustled and bustled and came alive every night just for people like him who felt the adrenaline coursing through their veins when stepping into this part of the city. The bright lights, the signs, the smells, the sounds...everything. 

He pushed the doors open of the establishment and boy was he feeling good. This night in particular, he felt like his destiny was going to change. He had a dream that he'd won something, but didn't know what it was. He'd come for less reasons to gamble.

First, he'd try the slot machines. No good. He'd noticed immediately that he'd spent three times with no return. 3 was always his limit. If you didn't have a limit, you were a sucker who walked out without anything left in their pockets.

Second, he'd tried some games of dice. _No go._ He'd saw his own rolls and noticed no one else at the table had a good rolling hand either. It was a bust. 

It was always 3. 3 was his number, his golden rule. He'd blinked when he'd noticed a bit of commotion occurring near the back, where the high rollers gambled.

From the sound of it, the big boys were being duped by someone. He heard the cussing and whispers as he got closer. He was curious and when he walked over, he'd seen the most peculiar sight.

An older man was sitting and before them was a guy with white hair.... _was that a guy even?_ In a dealer's uniform with a smile and a glint of excitement in their gray eyes. Porcelain skin, thin body, wild pearl hair. This person was... _beautiful_...

And so was the trick they just pulled while shuffling the deck before dealing cards to these sleazy rich men. Of course he'd caught it. He knew a swindle when he saw it. For a moment, the dealer made eye contact with him and he froze in place...mesmerized. Something about this person made him ache to play a game of their choice. His fingers twitched in excitement and he knew he was glued in place. He had to see how this played out. 

The man took the cards dealt out with a smile on his face. This man had a trick of his own.

The dealer just looked as innocent as ever.

It was quick. The man was led on to believe he had the upper hand and was completely crushed. 

Hinata saw everything.

They made eye contact again and the silky smooth voice met his ears immediately.

"Feeling lucky?"

He looked for a name tag and didn't see one, but he'd smiled and walked forward, taking a seat. He noticed there was only one chair...a red luxurious one. He'd heard people chanting behind "Hot seat. Hot seat. He's in the hot seat."

Hinata smiled and forked up some cash to bet, "Anyone won against you yet?"

Komaeda smiled back, "Not one."

"First time for everything then."

Komaeda quirked a brow while shuffling the deck, "What will be your game?"

"Same as the last guy."

"Okay then."

And he'd watched him. He'd watched to see if he would do another little trick. And he was baffled because this time....he didn't see one. Did he miss it? Was it done so fast he didn't catch it? When he was dealt the cards, he nearly panicked. But he'd kept his poker face. He _needed_ his poker face. This dealer was up to something. 

Everyone held their breath when the cards were turned over. 

"Oh...it seems you've won!"

Hinata let out a breath and he knew everyone had to be looking at him with scorn. The ones who played before lost their money and the name of the game was winner takes the pot. He didn't know how many played before him or how much he'd won. But he was grateful. Though he wondered if this dealer pulled some trick to make it happen for some reason? This white haired beauty was up to something.

He knew it was time to leave. He'd just pissed off a bunch of people in one short game by winning all they'd lost. He was given the ticket to take to the collections. He'd looked at the amount. _HOLY SHI_ _T!_

He had to leave immediately. Hopefully these men in suits weren't yakuza. He felt like he was being watched as he'd cashed in. He'd left the establishment. He'd felt a hand on his shoulder not five minutes after walking down the street. 

"You shouldn't stick around these parts for at least a month. That's what I'd do if I were you."

He'd quirked a brow and looked, it was that dealer. The same one. "You usually ditch your work space when someone wins to give them advice?"

Komaeda smiled and lowered his voice to whisper, "Want to know a secret?"

Hinata quirked a brow.

Komaeda looked over his shoulder before looking forward, grabbing Hinata's forearm and walking him through the crowd, turning down a corner, making sure they'd come down an alley. Hinata went to look and make sure they weren't being followed but he was instantly distracted by having been pulled into a kiss by this stranger. And _man_ was it nice, that kiss.

His back hit a wall and he'd felt hands brush over his body. He was kissing back with as much intensity and vigor.

He heard the button of his pants give a little snap when opened. He inwardly panicked about doing something indecent in an alley as he'd closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss getting deeper. Damn, this stranger was a good kisser. 

And when they'd pulled away, he'd grabbed their arm and waved a finger, "Kissing someone to steal their winnings off of them sure isn't nice."

Komaeda smiled, "It seems I've been caught."

"I'm not letting you go until you fork it over."

"How did you know?"

Hinata laughed, "Not even a call girl would kiss in an alley and just walk away. Give it back...and my wallet. You can tell me your name while you're at it." 

Being let go of, Komaeda laughed and fished out the wallet, "I like you. Foiling my plans to make off with all those winnings and then some."

"Stealing from your job is a terrible thing to do in this district."

"Good thing I don't work there."

"Aha....what...?" He'd taken his wallet back and winnings.

"I did say I wanted to tell you a little secret. I don't actually work there. Hey, how about I stay with you for a while?"

"On the condition that you tell me your name and don't bullshit me."

"Nagito Komaeda. And you are?"

"Hajime Hinata. Come on. If you need a place to stay, you can stay with me. If you made off with my wallet, I'd have no way home. You ever think about that when you take from people?" 

Komaeda shrugged, "Well those men are gone now. They passed by the alley a short while ago. No one here seems to think twice about people making out in an alleyway."

"It's that kind of place here. No offense but if anyone saw us, they would just take you for a hooker. That kind of stuff happens here all the time."

"Ah", Komaeda laughed, "Well I'm not. That's not the type of life I want, after all."

Hinata blinked, looking Komaeda up and down before reaching and taking his hand, "Let's get out of here."

"Mhm."

* * *

 

Komaeda didn't complain about his apartment. Not even once. Hinata himself hated it, but it was home for now. 

Hinata also had a million questions for this Komaeda person, "Make yourself at home." But he'd eyed his guest for any thievery. He'd need to take an inventory of his belongings after they left. "I uh, I only have the one bed and some takeout to eat, but we can go somewhere nice with my winnings from tonight. If you want."

"Hinata-kun. We just met and you're already asking me out on a date?" 

His face and ears grew hot with a blush, "N-No. I mean, I'm not used to guests! I don't exactly know how to be uh....courteous and all! It's only fair I offer you some food."

"Can I use your shower?"

Hinata nodded. It might have been bad, but he really found his guest attractive...and he thought...  _No no no. This is a stranger. That isn't you man. No matter how hot they are. Even though it's been awhile since....nope. What's more interesting is...they looked like they were having the time of their life..tricking those guys...hell tricking the whole casino. I need to know how they did that._

He walked over to the bathroom door, knowing how to partially open it without being heard. He needed to make sure this Komaeda wasn't pocketing as many things as possible while unattended. So far...his guest was....trying to figure out how his shower worked. He had to suppress laughter at that. _Okay that is cute._

His face got red when they figured it out and started to get undressed. What was he expecting to see here? Body scars? Something to indicate a history or past? Track marks? Anything to indicate drug use? Instead he saw more of the smooth porcelain skin, curvy creamy hips, and he suddenly felt he was more of a peeper than doing this to secure his home out of worry for his things. His towels were in plain sight so...

_Oh!_

He didn't have to guess the gender anymore. That was a man. Definitely a man.

Didn't stop him from finding said man attractive.

He'd froze up when he'd seen Komaeda reach for something. A small bag of belongings. When did he have that again? Did he have that the whole time even?

Komaeda pulled out something shiny...but it looked like a flower. He felt dumb as he watched Komaeda pin his hair down and back with it. He wondered if that was stolen or not. He seemed to cherish it in that little moment before using it.

Maybe it was hella rude and hella salty and judgmental of him to not have any trust in Komaeda.  _Maybe I should actually give him privacy._ So he did, he'd walked away and decided to heat up his leftover takeout, wondering what to do with the considerable amount of money he'd won that night. 

* * *

 

"Sorry I don't have anything besides my t-shirt and some boxers."

"That's perfectly fine Hinata-kun. I'm glad to have this to sleep in. Thank you."

He'd pulled a chair out for his guest, waiting for them to sit before rushing to get some table settings and get the plate with the leftover takeout out the microwave. He had a guest after all. A stammeringly gorgeous guest at his table, who may have been a guy but to him looked like an angel, who also happened to be a thief. But he didn't care about that last part as much. He was excited to be having a guest...making a meal for someone else. It'd been the first time in a long time.

His friend Souda didn't really count either.

He'd been standing in front of his microwave...smiling actually. Smiling because he was excited about all this. The night overall had been a blast. A big part of that was because of Komaeda, "So...uh...where are you from?"

"Not this city if you're concerned. Somewhere far away. It's not very important."

"What do you do?"

Komeada smiled sweetly, "What do you think I do?"

He'd set the plates down, his table could only seat two, and sat across from his guest, "I'd say you're a thief."

"You're...on the right track."

Hinata frowned, "I'd also say this is...is this your first meal today?"

Komaeda paused, "Ah....what makes you say that...?"

Hinata pointed, "Well, just the way you're going about it. And you're kinda skinny and all. I just have a feeling in my gut."

It was Komaeda's turn to frown, "Well I was hoping to use the money I swindled from the casino to buy some food today...so yeah. Thank you for the meal."

Things got quiet...awkward quiet, and he'd watched the paler one eat like he hadn't in days. He was refined, but also quick about it. Same with his drink. Suddenly, Hinata felt like absolute shit, "Hey um, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so insensitive. You know...the money I won tonight...if you were going to use it to buy food, why don't I give it to you then? You could use it a lot more than me."

Komaeda paused, looking up from his plate with slightly wider eyes, "You'd do that for me?"

Hinata nodded with a small smile.

So he was confused when suddenly Komaeda burst into laughter. 

Komaeda had to wipe his eyes with a napkin. Wipe some tears from laughing too hard, "Oh Hinata-kun, you've been so sharp all night, I'd thought you'd have been able to see through that one."

Now he was even more confused.

"Hinata-kun, you asked what I do. Yes, I may steal, but I'm not your average thief. I do know things like pick-pocketing, counting cards, the trick you saw me do in the casino, pick locks, shoplift, but I'm also an actor. I like to think of it as an art. I get money from people by playing games with them. I have to say though, never have I had a night like this...where someone completely blew my own con back in my face and I had to take such drastic measures as kissing them in a back alley to steal the money back. That was pretty thrilling don't you think?"

"I....you're actually telling me all of this!?"

"I like you so, yeah...I'll tell you the truth. You let me stay in your home. You really didn't have to."

"Do you actually have no place to go Komaeda?"

He shrugged, "I travel from place to place. I'll probably be gone by the time you wake up. You seem to work a low paying job Hinata-kun. I pity people like you."

Now he was offended, "And why is that exactly!?"

Komaeda took more rice on his plate from the takeout container before replying without making eye contact, "Because you're not free."

Hinata...actually didn't have a rebuttal for that. Was it even bad that he knew exactly what Komaeda was talking about? No, he didn't feel free. The only place he ever really felt any freedom was..., "T-take me with you then..."

"Hmm?"

Hinata shook his head, letting out a sigh before running a hand through his short brown hair, "I just...damn. You don't even know me and you've already got me sized up and you can already see that I'm miserable as all hell living this life. I hate it...I hate it so much. I could be doing so much more with my life so...take me with you...when you go. I think I can do what you do. I know I can. I was the only one in the whole casino who knew what you were doing. Had anyone else caught on, you might have been jumped or worse, killed. The people who go to that casino mean business...and the owners are probably pissed off too."

"I'll tell you a little secret Hinata-kun."

"Hmm?"

"I wanted you to win. I wanted you to take that money."

"So you could get it off me later? You could have just pickpocketed me without kissing me!"

"But where's the fun in that? You're really cute so I thought, well, why not?", Komaeda snickered, "Was that your first kiss? Tell me it was. Did I take your first kiss in a random alley in the naughty district of the city?"

He was blushing, "Ack! No! IT WASN'T!" 

"But...even if you hate it here...it's still better than my life. You should stay here..."

"I refuse.", Hinata pushed away from the table, "Stay here with me for a bit longer. My lease will be up and then we can..."

"In the morning, I'm leaving. Whether you come with me is up to you but...I can't really stop you I guess. I live a dangerous existence. Are you prepared for something like that? I'm not giving you time. If you want to come with me, you'll have to drop everything and just up and disappear."

"I'm okay with that."

Komaeda was shaking his head in disbelief. He couldn't actually believe this was happening, "We'll see."

Later, Hinata lay in bed, feeling Komaeda next to him. Laying in bed with another person, he hadn't done that in a long time either. He didn't know whether Komaeda was awake or not since they weren't facing each other, but he could only think of the choice he had before him. Stay here and continue to live a life he hated or leave it all behind with a beautiful stranger.

When he finally drifted off to sleep, it was with a smile as he'd thought it was a no brainer.

He'd woken up because the side of his face was on the receiving end of a small light kiss. And he'd immediately turned over after hearing Komaeda rise from the bed. He sprang up, grabbing his pale arm and pulling him back to bed, not roughly or anything. He looked out the window. The sun hadn't even risen yet, it was practically still the middle of the night, "I'm coming with you." It was no longer a question. 

Komaeda waited for Hinata to pack some essentials. The first stop was the bank to withdraw everything. 

Then they were off.

"I don't want to just sit back and watch you do everything. I want to be involved. I want to be your partner."

Komaeda quirked a brow, "My partner hm?"

Hands joined and Hinata held up the hand in his, giving it a squeeze as they faced each other, "Partners. What's mine is yours. What's yours is mine. We look out for each other. No backstabbing. The one person in the world we don't pull a con on is each other."

Komaeda smiled, "I like those terms."

Hinata had no idea where this burst of confidence was coming from, but he was glad.

Goodbye boring life. That night, after the street lights came on, his life changed. He'd had a dream he won something but didn't know what the prize was. He'd won money sure, but more than that, he'd won a companion. 

* * *

 

"I can't believe we just did that!"

"I can't believe it either!"

"Hinata-kun...I will admit...I was a little worried we wouldn't be able to pull this off. It was all your idea, but it was brilliant!"

Hinata laughed while driving away.

They'd spent a lot of time together doing small time cons. Over a year traveling, making some money, traveling.

He'd learned so much about Komaeda and vice versa.

Komaeda liked shiny things. He always carried a flower hair pin on him as a keepsake to remember his deceased parents. He wore other hairpins for picking locks. He wasn't all about the money, he liked the thrill of pulling off a good con.

Hinata knew  _they_ could be so much more than small time.

Now they were.

They'd pulled off robbing a bank.

The adrenaline was pumping in them both. Every police car that went by made them both nervous on the inside, but excited because the cops were going the wrong way. Not even giving them a second glance. They'd stuck to the plan and stuck to the no killing rule. They were only thieves after all. They didn't kill people. People were too fun to manipulate. You could only manipulate the living. 

Didn't mean knowing how to fire a gun wasn't handy.

A year, no...a year and a half they'd been together as partners pulling off these illegal stunts for money.

Hinata looked over at his laughing partner and...that carefree laugh while Komaeda's hair was blowing in the wind, that smile that let him know he was  _really_ feeling good, he looked like an angel. 

No, Komaeda always looked like an angel.

Hinata felt himself stirring. Getting thoughts. From day one, Komaeda was always really attractive. From day one, he'd wanted him to be his. That night when he'd left everything behind, when he proposed they be partners, he'd meant professionally. 

It was always them, Hinata and Komaeda. Komaeda and Hinata. They were inseparable.

After parking the car, they rushed into their hotel room, taking the steal with them. Hinata found himself caring less and less about the goods they'd just taken that day to replenish their cash supply.

The adrenaline was still coursing through him as he grabbed his paler partner and pulled him into a heated kiss when the door shut. He was glad when Komaeda was kissing back.

Their first bank robbery. It was cause to celebrate, truly.

He'd already had a plan in mind for celebration. He'd picked up his partner, sweeping him into his arms, carried him over to the bed swiftly, laid him down, climbed on top.

Kisses grew in number and intensity. They'd known each other for a year and a half. Had been at this together. He trusted Komaeda more than he had anyone else in the world.

So he was excited to undress him, thrilled to divert his kisses down to that body that he found incredibly tantalizing. Stoked when Komaeda started undressing him in return after letting out soft moans to his attentions.

He felt on top of the world and he knew for a fact that Komaeda was the cause of it. He knew while kissing his neck, his goals had changed over all. He didn't want everything for the sake of having everything. He wanted it all...for this person, for his partner. For this gorgeous human being who took him out of his old boring life for this life of crime and excitement.

It made him feel alive.

The blush spread while he trailed his kisses down, taking a bare thigh in his hand, cupping and kissing that too.

He wanted the best for his partner. He wanted to buy Komaeda all the shiny and pretty things he could possibly want. He wanted Komaeda to be his and his alone, to cherish and always have by his side. Though everything about their lives changed on the daily, the one thing he never wanted to change was his partner.

"Hajime....!"

The name came out in a higher pitched moan while Komaeda tilted his head back and closed his eyes as a mouth enclosed around his hardness. These walls were thin, but he really didn't care. He just wanted more. More of his partner, who gave him a hungry look from the instant they'd gotten out of the car. They could count the bills later. He was running his hands through short brown hair and trying not to buck his hips. Lord knew he wanted Hinata for a long time now, but never acted on it because well...this was a dangerous life. It would hurt too much if he made that kind of attachment. He had feelings, lots of feelings by now. He loved the way Hinata's brows would crinkle and bottom lip pout a little when thinking of their next move. The way he walked with a pep in his step after a successful con. The way Hinata always ranted to him about what he wanted out of life, how he wanted to be rich and one of the big boys who could do what he wanted. How he enjoyed living life in the fast lane, but they'd kept to their morals. No killing, no drugs, 3 was the golden rule, always work in 3's because third time's the charm, only steal from those who had a lot to offer because there was no real fun or benefit from stealing from poor people, if your life or body felt threatened then terminate the plan and bail. They looked out for each other in every possible way. Hinata had gotten him out of some dangerous situations at times. Hinata was such a smooth talker, but aggressive to others when Komaeda felt like a situation was too much. 

So he didn't mind spreading his legs for someone like Hinata. He was so happy Hinata wanted to be inside of him. He'd wrapped his arms around him and squirmed when a lubed finger was pressing against his entrance during another steamy kiss. 

"Third time's the charm right?", he grinned before moaning at the second finger.

"Yeah...it is...", he'd been patient and waited, moving his hand back and forth before inserting a third finger.

The anticipation of what was to come only grew after Hinata pulled away to put on a condom, adding more lubricant despite it having some on it already.

Always play it safe. No matter what.

Thighs grabbed and spread, Komaeda could feel a bit of soreness from where his partner had bitten him. Though the bites felt good, the licks felt good, the kisses felt good.

After a period of waiting to get used to his member on the inside, being fucked against the creaky hotel mattress by Hinata felt good.

So good, he could care less if the people next door heard him screaming 'Hajime' over and over again. He'd wrapped his legs around his waist and arms around him, letting one hand settle on the back of his head, he'd accepted the next kiss and whispered against his lips, "I love you." making it so low he didn't think he was heard at first.

Hinata stopped thrusting his hips, looking down at him with wider eyes, face flushed, breaths heavier, "S-say that again..."

The smile he gave his partner was genuine, "I said I love you-" he was cut off by movements picking up again, unable to speak because Hinata was really giving it to him.

They kissed again, tongues meeting and rubbing together, saliva exchanged, before he'd heard the hushed whisper, "I love you too. Always have, always will baby."

It was a new phase of their relationship. They'd always remember the day of their first bank robbery. It was when they'd progressed from just professional partners with a close bond to lovers.

* * *

 

"Open your eyes now."

Komaeda felt hands move from over his eyes and he'd opened them and brought his own hands up to cover his mouth.

Hinata wrapped his arms around him from behind and kissed his neck, "It's what I've been working on while going off without you. You forgive me now?"

Komaeda nodded and felt tears threatening to come down, "I...I love it..."

Hinata kissed the side of Komaeda's face, smiling against his skin, "It's all ours. A place to call our own."

The place may have been abandoned, sure it was a fixer upper, but that's what he'd been working so hard on during their second year together. He wanted to be the provider. He wanted to give Komaeda everything he'd ever wanted. He knew that his lover needed a bit more stability. Hotel after hotel had its issues, but a hideout of their own, no...a place to call home tucked away where no one would think to find them, this was a product of what they'd been aiming for.

Komaeda actually cried after seeing how Hinata had delicately arranged their belongings together throughout the space. Komaeda always loved shiny and pretty things and to see them all visible and arranged in a display, his sentimental hairpin at the center, it made him almost faint.

"I'm glad you like it. You deserve it. I thought of just...buying a house but...that'd be kind of idiotic and this is much more personal."

"I can't believe you remembered my like for plants too! The flowers...the....the garden!"

"I had to look up how to garden because apparently I suck at it so badly. I..uh...you may need to fix anything I did so these flowers last more than a few days...", he was pulled into a passionate kiss.

Komaeda broke the kiss he initiated to lay his head against his lover's shoulder and cry from happiness. 

Yeah, this was the feeling that made Hinata really feel on top of the world. Seeing Komaeda happy. He'd pulled him into a hug and held him close. He loved him more than anything else in the world. Of course he'd want to have a permanent place together. He already was thinking ahead of getting hitched. Because what was his life without his lucky angel by his side? Things were good. Yeah, they finally got out of needing to be on the run from a notorious gangster named Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko and his deadly bodyguard Pekoyama, but besides that, everything was good. They pulled new cons in places far away from where he'd set up their home, their love nest. 

"Hajime....you worked so hard for me. Let me take over tonight."

A shiver traveled up his spine. He loved when Komaeda took over and he would bottom for his angel. It wasn't a daily occurrence, but it was the only time he felt good while not being in control of things. He didn't need to be big stuff for Komaeda. He was secure in knowing he was Komaeda's and Komaeda was his.

Things were amazing.

Hinata felt like nothing could possibly go wrong.

* * *

 

Detective Kirigiri had been called in when things were worse than bad. She was called in as the one woman cavalry when the regular police had cases they couldn't handle. So she was wondering why in the world she'd been called in for a pair of bank robbers and con men.

"They only took from one vault ma'am. A rich patron named Enoshima is the owner."

So that was it.

Rich people always called in the best to get things handled quickly and quietly. This Junko Enoshima was no different. "What did they take?"

Hagakure blinked, "Believe it or not, miss Enoshima says in the report they took a box with her most expensive valuables. But she refuses to say what it was that was stolen."

Kirigiri blinked. That was strange, "We have any surveillance on these guys?"

Hagakure shook his head, "Not really. A man with long hair and a suit came into the establishment, as you see here on this monitor. He pretended to be writing out a check, he points that end of his pen towards the security cameras and it goes blank from there."

"Didn't you say they were a pair of bank robbers? Any footage of the second one?"

Hagakure sighed, "None. Witnesses say the man here identified himself as Izuru Kamukura."

Kirigiri nodded, "A fake name or stolen identity. If we find this Kamukura, we can find our robbers. This is too high scale to be a one man job."

Byakuya Togami walked over, "I got a lead. I may have found our second bank robber. An employee at the bank by the name of Sonia Nevermind. Here is her work ID that we pulled from their system."

Kirigiri nodded, "Izuru Kamukura, Sonia Nevermind, these are clearly fake names and IDs."

Hagakure laughed, "Totally but these guys are the real deal. Now I checked, there is a real person named Sonia Nevermind who doesn't claim to have filed for identity theft. I'll bring her in for questioning. But what's crazy is....the real girl is so far away from the site of the robbery. Her identity couldn't have been stolen recently. This employee was working here for months. Nobody ever noticed anything wrong. The employee Sonia was described as a sweet girl who kept to herself. If these are con artists, they aren't small time."

Togami scoffed, "Stop complimenting them. Anyway, this Izuru Kamukura doesn't seem to exist at all."

Kirigiri nodded, "We're putting everything into finding these people. No matter what name they're under."

* * *

 

"Did I mention how much I love you in this suit dear?"

Hinata smiled while his black tie was played with. He'd shed the personality and image for their most recent success: Izuru Kamukura. It was one of the newer roles he'd taken on, while Komaeda played the nice girl Sonia Nevermind. The target was Junko Enoshima, an icon who was rumored to have secrets linking to the black market. The next phase of their plan was blackmail.

"Don't take it off dear. Leave the costume on. You can do me as Izuru Kamukura.", Komaeda winked, pulling on the tie to bring Hinata closer.

He'd gripped those hips he'd adored so much, "Okay but you can take off the wig and contacts. Leave the work outfit on. You look sexy in a miniskirt."

Sonia Nevermind, Izuru Kamukura, and many many more. They were all just roles. Roles the actors took up for their parts in cons. Roles they didn't mind keeping when they came to a temporary hideout to screw.

Kamukura was Komaeda's favorite.

The first time they'd gone with it was when scamming some guy named Makoto Naegi. Swindled him out of his own steals. The guy was a scammer himself and believed them about a partnership.

Komaeda clutched the sheets, moaning and moving to powerful thrusts from behind, nearly drooling from the pleasure. He only had one partner. They'd been together for years now. He didn't want or need another one.

After going over the edge, feeling the familiar feeling of Hinata pulling out after meeting his own climax, they decided to rest in each others arms. He'd waited for Hinata to toss the rubber away before rejoining him.

"Hey...Komaeda."

"Yes love?"

"I'm going to keep wearing the Kamukura disguise throughout all this. We need to be consistent when we approach Enoshima."

"Hinata-kun...are you sure that's a good idea? Kamukura was on the cameras. I'm sure Enoshima has seen them..."

Hinata crawled on top of his lover, delivering a pleasant kiss, "So she needs to know we're not screwing around. She's done some pretty nasty things that if brought to light can ruin her. With her out of the way, maybe I can start building something bigger for us. Make some changes in her broken underground empire. I'm gonna need you, you're my good luck charm. This will be the biggest score of our lives."

"Hinata-kun...taking over Enoshima's...this is crazy..."

"It can be the last gig. After this, we'll be set. We won't need to steal anymore. I always said I wanted to be...something big remember? I wanted everything. You showed me the way. After this, we can settle down for good. Just me and you, like always."

"Hajime, we steal things from people. Have for years. You've had some great ideas. We've done crazy things. One of our rules was not to get in over our heads..."

Hinata nodded, "Let's plan it out. We'll be careful. First things first, we need to see what's in the box we stole. We'll determine the next move from there. We may need more than just us two...so I contacted Pekoyama already. We'll need her and Fuyuhiko with us. I know you haven't forgotten how to shoot a gun."

Komaeda went quiet, and for the first time in a long time, had a sleepless night.

* * *

 

Komaeda sat alone in his hotel room. Laying down, staring at the ceiling, thinking. Hinata was the love of his life. He'd do anything for him. Including help him plan to con Junko Enoshima. 

But he was worried. Hinata was too eager and seeming less like...Hinata. 

Izuru Kamukura was just a role. A costume. That's what he'd told himself. 

So why was Hinata...seeming less like himself and more like...his role?

In every instance.

The sex was still good but, it seemed more mechanical and less loving. They kissed, but it had more hunger than passion. Hinata asked him to call him Kamukura when they were out. When in a hotel, or in a rare instance at home, he'd wanted to be called Izuru. 

Komaeda was beyond worried. He'd always had this life because it was fun and thrilling. With Hinata, he'd gone places he didn't think. Done things he'd never dreamed. He'd found his lover and companion. He'd found a life partner and husband even. 

So why did it feel like a person who didn't really exist was taking it all away?

He wanted to settle. They had settled and only did cons when running under a certain amount of money. But when he'd opened Junko's box, picking the old fashioned lock with Hinata waiting and opened it, he knew they were in over their heads. 

He feared the worst. That someone wouldn't make it out alive this time. 

He had to make a choice...follow Hinata, no, Izuru...or maybe...turn himself in and ruin his plans and end it before it got too deep. With the feds involved, he could strike a deal and catch a break, protect them both from Junko Enoshima.

Komaeda ran his hand through his hair.

He loved Hinata with everything in him. So this was a hard choice to make.

He picked up the phone, "Third time's the charm baby..."

And he made the call...


	19. Captivity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Violence, language, despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to vent...

There was no one to say goodbye...

No one to give him a kiss on the cheek...

No one to tell him, "Have a good day."

Those days were gone. All gone. Not like they were like that to begin with. 

Since the plane crash...if one could call it that...those days were gone.

Since he'd had them taken away, his parents.

He walked alone, clutching the bag pack. He had to get home...even though home was emptier now. He'd be slow, taking his time.

The other kids were so easygoing. They had parents coming to pick them up. He had to walk. He had to walk alone because he had no choice. It wasn't like the teachers cared anyway. He might as well have been a ghost to them.

They were nice, but they didn't sit and wait with him or anything for anyone to pick him up. It was useless, no one was coming. 

This particular day, the weather was nice. He'd stayed after school a little late for an activity.

"Is someone coming to meet you?" The teacher asked.

"Yes...", the boy replied quickly, gathering his bag pack. He really was in no rush. He always said yes when they'd asked. He lied to them, often he lied, because the one time he did tell the truth, they were too busy to pay attention to his reply.

That's how most adults were.

So he slung the bag over his back and walked away.

If he could go back in time, he'd have told the teacher no. He'd have begged the teacher to wait with him even though no one was coming..

_It isn't possible to go back in time._

It seemed like there wasn't anyone else around... _it seemed..._

He was walking down the sidewalk, hands on the straps of his bag pack.

That's when it happened.

He'd been enveloped by arms, big strong arms of an adult male, and the cloth went over his mouth and nose.

_Everything went black._

* * *

 

"Yo."

The boy didn't say anything, even as he'd opened his eyes to see...a warehouse...he was in a warehouse. He didn't know where this was. It was abandoned.

"What's your name kid?"

He bit his lip, looking around to get a grip of his surroundings, but nothing was registering. He didn't know where he was and he didn't know who this man was that he was with.

"I asked you a question."

He'd frozen at the tone of voice.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. Not if you don't cooperate.", the man held a watch in his hand. He kept looking from it to the kid, "We're gonna be here together for a while, you and me."

The boy tried to move, finding he couldn't and that's when he'd noticed it: his hands were bound together, his ankles bound together, _tightly_. It had to have been that way for a while because the areas bound already began to hurt from the friction.

"You were out for some hours, but that's okay." The man needed a confirmation, he needed to know, "So what's your name kid?" He'd already gone through the kids bag. He'd seen the middle school ID with the name on it. He knew he had the right kid,  _but he needed to make extra, triple sure._

Komaeda didn't want to talk to this stranger, because he was scared. He was scared because he'd noticed not only did the stranger have the watch, but he also saw a knife. It was clean and it looked sharp and it frightened him into further silence.

"Me and you are gonna be hanging out together here for a while. Who knows how long, maybe days? I don't want it to go on for weeks though kid."

Nagito Komaeda immediately realized the situation. He realized what had happened to him...

So he cried...

"SHIT!", the man scrambled up and onto his feet, face going from easygoing to peeved, annoyed even, "You're not in fucking elementary school. You're a goddamn middle schooler, stop that fucking crying."

He couldn't stop.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP", and the kidnapper immediately grabbed a cloth, "Stop that fucking crying right now or so help me I will make you.", he wasn't taking a chance. He'd gone over to the kid with the cloth and wrenched his mouth open and stuffed the cloth right in, going to tie a careful knot at the back of his head, "I know your fucking name anyway."

He tried not to cough, or even throw up because the cloth...it was the same one he'd been chloroformed with, stuffed in his mouth to stop any noise he might make. It just made him cry harder.

_Curse his luck._

"Now...", the man smiled a little, "I know you. You don't know me. Let's keep it that way. But I will let you in on a little secret."

The man loomed in close, close enough so hot breath tickled the side of the boy's cheek.

"I have some questions for you because your bag pack over there doesn't tell me what I need to know. You're going to answer my questions truthfully. I'll tell you the secret after you tell me what I want to know. Yes?"

Komaeda was still sobbing but to the best of his ability, he'd nodded. He would tell this person anything they wanted to know. He'd be good, he'd cooperate.

"What's your address?"

The cloth was removed and he immediately blurted out his home address. The cloth was shoved back in when the man was satisfied. Hell, he didn't even miss the zip code.

"Good. See? Was that so hard?" 

Komaeda quickly shook his head 'no'.

The man walked away, going off unbeknownst to Komaeda, to construct the ransom.

He curled up as best as he could against himself, crying...sobbing...there was no way out. He couldn't break free. He was too weak and what if the man came back? What if he made too much noise?  He'd looked and eyed the knife....the knife...it was still there. If he could move over to that then maybe....

He was sitting up, tied up, so he had to really wriggle to move even an inch forward. He'd gotten a little closer...a little closer...

Komaeda stopped when he'd heard a sound. Then nothing.

So he tried again. Wriggling forward, he was getting there, if he could just get to the knife. He'd stopped to listen out. No noises. So he'd kept it up.

"The fuck you think you're doing?"

_Oh no..._

He screamed into the cloth as his hair was yanked back and he'd shut his eyes from the sheer pain.

"This ain't the spot I put you in. Whatcha going for kid? Oh? My knife? You like it? You wanted a closer look?"

Komaeda opened his eyes as his hair was let go and he wished he hadn't.

The man walked over to the table, picking up the knife, studying it admiringly, "Your parents are really rich you know. I fucking hate rich people the most, you know? I figured I was going to have to tell you my secret eventually, so I mine as well tell you now since we're getting to know each other better." He'd turned and looked at the boy, walking over with the knife.

Komaeda could only shake his head helplessly, crying again as the blade was pressed to his neck...pressing...a small cut was forming...

"The secret is that I will not hesitate to fucking cut you up if things don't go my way. Got that?"

_Help me...someone...anyone...help me...please...PLEASE...PLEASE...!_

"It's just you and me rich boy. As long as it takes. Here...you wanted to see my knife? _This a close enough look for ya!_?"

He closed his eyes, the tears wouldn't stop.

"Unfortunately, I need you alive. If I could drop you at your doorstep dead and still get the money, I would, but that's not how this works. I gotta do things like prove that you're alive and...mostly unharmed.", he placed a hand on the boys shoulder, "Now you and me...we're going to get along okay? We're going to be open and honest with each other. Don't you ever lie to me okay? Lying to me is a very bad idea. Understand?"

Komaeda nodded profusely.

"Good."

The man let him go, took the knife away from his neck, and walked away altogether.

When he'd let Komaeda go, the youth just slunk to his side, weeping. His tears making a small puddle.

When Nagito Komaeda disappeared, it was after he'd left school by himself as usual.

Day 1 of the kidnapping, no one had even realized he was missing.

 

* * *

 

"Now, here's what's going to happen. I need you alive, but you're used to eating three meals a day aren't you?"

Komaeda nodded, biting into the gag. He was hungry...so very hungry. A day had passed, he'd just been taken the previous afternoon and he hadn't eaten anything since.

"You're used to eating whenever you want actually. You can eat as much as you want all day long right?"

Komaeda nodded.

"Well you don't deserve that."

Komaeda froze.

And he'd watched as his kidnapper unwrapped some food and began eating in front of him, commenting about how good it was.

_Please...food...I need...I'm so hungry..._

They both paused when the boy's stomach growled loudly.

The kidnapper smiled, "I deserve a nice meal. You don't. You don't get one."

Just the smell was making him drool onto his own gag.

 

* * *

 

"Well, how long has it been since you had some food? 2 days I think. But I need you alive, so I got you something."

Komaeda struggled to lift his head, but he felt too weak.

But he smelled something. Was that cereal?

He started to wriggle with what strength he had towards the sound. Something was being placed on the floor for him.

He'd paused when he'd turned his head.

It was a dog bowl...and in it was...he didn't even know what it was. Some kind of animal food.

"Eat like a fucking dog rich boy. Your days of luxury are over, you hear me?"

Komaeda bit into the gag, staring at it.

The knife was pointed at him as the gag was removed, " _Eat it_." 

So he'd let his face drop into the dog bowl and ate. He'd been so hungry, he'd eat anything, he didn't care what it was.

The man knelt next to him, watching him eat, "You don't  _deserve_  to eat in luxury rich boy. Now say it."

He whimpered and he felt the tears coming back again.

"SAY IT!" _  
_

"I...I don't...I don't....deserve it..."

"Good."

The man got up and left him to his 'meal'.

 

* * *

 

"I'm a patient man. I'm a patient man ya know. I told you I'd wait as long as it took. Shit, you should be fucking grateful. I'm letting you eat, it's raining out and you've got a roof over your head, I'm making sure you use the shitter when you need to. You don't deserve any of the things you have rich boy. You don't deserve anything. You disgust me."

Komaeda flinched and shut his eyes as the spit went on the side of his face.

"You get pampered day in and day out. You people could share some of that wealth. You don't even give someone standing on the corner a second glance. This is what you get. You don't deserve any of it."

Komaeda whimpered.

"If you make a sound whenever I take the gag out, I will fucking kill you. Got it?"

He nodded and the tears....they didn't stop.

"You cry too fucking much. Stop that crying. I hate that the most. You're a man and you're not tough at all. All you do is fucking cry. Suck it up. Life isn't all the goddamn pampering your'e used to. You're getting snot on the cloth...ugh. I guess if you have time to eat your own snot you don't need to eat again today."

Komaeda wanted to beg, to plead, he was shaking his head desperately. He only ate twice a day. Canned wet cat food, but it was something to eat. 

"I gotta keep you alive. But fuck that giving back in one piece shit. I'm teaching you a life lesson kid. I've been waiting, I'm a patient man. I can wait. I'll get what I'm waiting for."

Komaeda closed his eyes. Now he couldn't even cry in front of this man.

"You don't deserve shit. You're a spineless crybaby."

 

* * *

 

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO YOU LITTLE SHIT!?"

Hair grabbed and yanked, he tried to scream to the best of his ability at how hard it was being pulled. He didn't understand what was going on at all.

"DID YOU GIVE ME THE WRONG ADDRESS? WHAT THE FUCK DID I SAY ABOUT LYING!?"

Komaeda shook his head. No...no he wouldn't lie. He'd given his address when asked the first time.

Hair was let go of.

The man walked away, he'd gone off a farther distance than he ever had before, coming back with...that was a person.

Komaeda widened his eyes as another person was shoved in his line of vision.

The man knelt before the other captive, looking Komaeda in the eyes, "I need you alive, but I don't need them alive. I want a yes or no. Did you give me the right address?"

Komaeda nodded.

The man then slit the throat of this other person.

Komaeda was screaming as much as he possibly could while the blood was pouring out in front of him.

The man started laughing before taking the body's hand and waving it, "It's a prank, a prank. I killed this person before even taking you."

Komaeda was shaking his head from side to side.

The man laughed, "Now spend some quality time together." He dragged the body next to where the boy lay.

Komaeda needed to turn his head away, he didn't want to look.

"You know what it takes to get lots and lots of money kid?"

He didn't want to know the answer. He also didn't want the killer to see him crying or he'd get angry.

"To get lots and lots of money, people practically kill themselves busting their asses working to make a living. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

He shook his head.

"You disgust me."

The man walked away.

 

* * *

The man picked up the knife, angry, walking over to Komaeda, this time kicking him right in the stomach.

He'd lost his breath at the sudden pain, winded.

"You little fucking liar...."

Dragged up and off the ground by his hair, Komaeda looked wide eyed and was shaking his head. The knife was close to him again. The blade was pressed against his cheek.

"You gave me the wrong address. Now I tried to be nice and ask you nicely if I had the right address. You said yes each and every time."

_Please...someone....help me....please...!_

"You're crying? What did I say about that crying? You're a coward. A crying little liar. I don't like liars. Liars need to be punished. Crybabies need to be punished. Why else would no one answer the goddamn ransom!? It's been days. Usually someone would answer by now. Now I make due on my promises."

He'd let Komaeda go and took the knife away...

Before delivering another swift kick.

And another...

Another...

A punch to the face..

_H-help...me..._

"I'll give you a reason to fucking cry!"

The man had to stop at some point. He had to calm himself because he needed the kid alive. He needed the kid alive and the blood getting on him from the kid was a bad sign. So he'd walked off after spitting on the kid again, he'd come back with a bucket of cold water and dumped it on the kid, ignoring the weeping, the crying. He'd noticed the rope he'd tied the kid with had cut into his wrists and ankles. So he'd have to use something else because that'd be terrible to return him like that. "It'll all heal you little shit." But he'd gone to the tools, gotten duck tape. While the kid was writhing in pain, he'd untied the ropes from his wrists, using the duck tape instead, doing the same with his ankles. Lots and lots of duck tape. He ran a hand through his own hair, looking at what he'd done since he'd lost his temper. But shit...it was bad.  _Someone_ had to answer the ransom by _now_. The only conclusion was the kid gave the wrong address.

Komaeda cried and shook violently, bringing his bound hands up to try and soothe his blackened eyes somehow. He couldn't do much for the rest of his body.

"You know, this is your own fault. I wouldn't have had to do that had you just told me the truth from the beginning. You deserve this, all of it. I'll bet you never took a beating in your life huh?"

He was met with silence.

"Huh?" He'd kicked him in the gut again, "Answer me!"

No response.

"FUCK!"

He'd gone to check for signs of life, relieved, "Ah shit. You're still alive. Good. Just passed out." It gave him the time to start doing some investigating regarding the real Komaeda residence.

* * *

 

Rattled, he'd felt like his brain was being rattled as the man was shaking him. Since that last beating, the man made it a habit to use brute force when getting an answer he didn't like.

Komaeda would try not to cry, he'd try, but when the man would take the knife and yell and point it at him, he couldn't help it.

Every day as a captive, he heard the words...

_You're undeserving..._

_You don't deserve anything._

When the man wasn't around...he'd cry more. He found he'd gotten to the point where he was even running out of tears to shed eventually.

The hits weren't hurting so much anymore.

He just...wanted to go home.

Even if no one was there...he wanted to go home.

He wanted to be out of this despair...this was absolute despair.

How long had he been there? He'd lost count of the days.

_Please...s-someone...anyone...no...they're not coming...no one is..._

"No one's coming for you are they?"

Komaeda was quiet, still, numb.

"It was the right address all along. No one's coming for you. I should just kill you."

Komaeda remained quiet, still, numb.

"But it's not even worth the effort. You're not worth it. You're useless. So useless. Not worth a goddamn thing. This was such a waste of my time."

A garbage bag, Komaeda was suddenly stuffed into a garbage bag, the same garbage bag he'd been brought in.

A loud thump echoed as he was dumped in a large trash bin on the outside of the warehouse.

Komaeda wished the man would have just killed him. Useless...unworthy.... _trash_ like him. He  _deserved to die_.

He'd gripped onto a piece of paper. If no one found him...maybe he could eat the paper or something.  _Not like he deserved to have better than that._

He shut his eyes, wanting to sleep...sleep forever...he didn't even want home anymore. He just wanted to die.

* * *

 

"Hey guys, get a load of this! He's here!"

The light hurt his eyes.

"Our sources were spot on. It's him alright."

Police officers were talking to each other. They'd found him in the trash bin and woke Komaeda up from his sleep.

"You look like hell kid."

He said nothing and clutched the little paper he'd been clutching as he slept. How long he was asleep, he wasn't sure. It was midday when the police officers found him.

He'd been with his captor long enough for his wounds to heal.

He'd been in the garbage can long enough to not know what day it was.

He'd happened to grab a random paper from the trash and it was only in the police station did he take a look at what it was...

_A lottery ticket._

He'd pocketed it. He had to talk to people...so many people...police, counselors, psychiatrists.

He wanted to be left alone.

The experience....no, the killer, the kidnapper...ended up teaching him something in the end.

A price had to be put over Nagito Komaeda's head. How much was Nagito Komaeda worth as a human being? If a dollar amount was to be placed, how much value did Nagito Komaeda have?

**The answer was _zero_. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by rniq on tumblr. I love her komahina and kawoshin art. I really like how she draws Komaeda!
> 
> I needed something happy and loving after that last drabble okay!?!?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hinata in his boyfriend’s oversized shirts is also my favorite thing

It was the touches...the touches were what drove him crazy.

The blush spread across his face as the touches only increased in volume.

Something so simple as being touched...on the face, neck, intertwining hands, lips, chest, stomach, crotch...

He'd known the sensation of touch in the past...to be associated with pain and harshness.

Now it meant pleasure, pleasure he'd wanted to be everlasting.

Movements were slower and he'd been looking up at his partner with the same amount of want reflected.

It was different...slower...and it started with soft spoken words he didn't expect to hear.

A hand was kissed, "I like your soft pale skin."

Lips met his neck, "I like how you get so flustered and embarrassed all the time."

A kiss was initiated, "I like your smile."

His chest was kissed, a hand smoothing over a hip lightly, "I like your shape."

He bit his lip when a thigh was gripped and squeezed, a small laugh meeting his ears, "Do I need to spell out how I feel about these?"

He laughed in response to Hinata's words. Of course he knew how much Hinata loved his thighs. Komaeda's blush was spreading though at their little activity...of Hinata telling him just what he'd liked about his body after kissing those spots. 

"I like that you're ticklish here." Hinata smiled at the giggles in response. 

Yes, he'd been hurt in his past and some of it was self inflicted, but he was glad to be alive in the present. Komaeda was glad to be here, laying down and letting Hinata say such wonderful things about him while treating him gently...while treating his body with such care. 

It made him suddenly roll them both over on their shared bed, stare down into green eyes that reflected his own want.

Foreplay was always such a nice thing.

"Hajime-kun, I am lucky. I am so lucky to have you."

Hinata smiled. 

"So can I have you this time?"

The nod was all the confirmation he needed. They were already stripped down before their activity, it was a matter of opening the drawer next to the bed to pull out the necessary items.

Hinata did so much for him. He gave him confidence, he was helping him feel some self worth, some value. Because even though he questioned his own value, it was heartwarming to know Hinata never questioned it. 

The least he could do was repay him by giving him the pleasure he'd originally sought to give this night.

He knew to kiss at Hinata's neck, where he was sensitive. He knew Hinata would writhe and moan when he'd play with a hard nipple. He knew Hinata would see stars while he'd kiss and lick at his skin while inserting the first lubed finger, going for two immediately before moving his hand. He knew to prepare him for a bit before inserting the third.

He knew for Hinata, some participation was a bonus. So he'd let his lover give him some attention with his hand before whispering to him, "Put it on me..."

Hinata ceased gentle strokes of his bare hardness before ceasing contact altogether in the brief moment it took to open the small pack and put the rubber on his partner. Only to pour on more of their oil based lube and smooth it over the latex.

Komaeda liked showing his enthusiasm in any way he could. Show his appreciation for Hinata's actions even outside of their most intimate moments.

He could show his enthusiasm nicely, slowly, evenly as hips moved and tongues danced after a careful entry.

Hinata liked when it was slow like this. He could look up at Komaeda on top of him and when their eyes met, the love was mutual. He could reach and touch him and know he was real...here...giving him this attention, making him release low moans. 

A small chuckle was heard as Komaeda smiled wider, stopping his movements and reaching to take the others hand and kiss it, "What if I were to go slower than such a...vanilla pace hmm?"

Hinata grinned, "Tease me and I'll tease you back."

A shiver ran up his spine and he'd decide to take Hinata up on the challenge.

To be happy like this was such a blessing. It was the greatest luck he'd ever had in his life. To finally have someone, that one person, to care about him. To make lame jokes together, kiss when he felt like it, be intimate with like this, be past the awkwardness of the beginning and settle down to be so comfortable around each other that it made them seem like married couple even though they were just boyfriends. This was the life. This was more than he'd wanted, truthfully speaking. More than he could have imagined.

Knowing this, he'd go the extra mile for the person he cared for above anything and anyone.

"Hajime-kun..."

"Y-yes?"

"Hold onto me.."

That was the cue. That the teasing would end and he would get to it, that he needed to prepare himself for the mind numbing pleasure from...

"There we go. How does it feel Hajime? To have me find your prostate so easily? It's like I memorized how to find it since that one time."

Hinata was barely listening. Holding on, his head was going back onto a pillow and his toes were curling from sensation. Grip tightening, he needed to kiss Komaeda so he didn't embarrass himself by drooling or something.

Going nice and slow, each thrust was painting his face redder. 

Foreheads touched and Komaeda kept moving, kept making sure each time he went deep, he went for the same spot he knew would drive his lover crazy, "I like Hajime-kun's blushes. I like the way you look at me while thinking about me. I like how you touch me fondly when I least expect it. I love how you never gave up on me.."

Green eyes met grey.

They were so comfortable with each other, the gazes were enough. They repeated the words they'd say when caught up in emotions. 

Komaeda couldn't keep his excitement to himself. Being loved was the best feeling in the world. 

As were the sounds of bliss coming from Hinata when he'd picked up pelvic movements to bring the both of them sweet satisfaction at an even pace.

* * *

It was truly a pleasure to see Hinata wearing his shirt the next morning over those signature blue and white boxers.

Hinata knew that Komaeda had the ultimate trust in him in the simplest way possible: he woke up second. He woke up second often. He would let himself sleep, be vulnerable, around Hinata because he knew that he was safe with him. 

A glass of orange juice was calling his name, but he didn't get to make it very far before a bare chest met his back, an arm looped over his shoulder, a pale hand hung before his chest, a quiet breath met the back of his neck and Hinata brought his hand up to bashfully rub the back of his neck with a light blush and small smile.

The morning after was always the most peaceful time.

In this time they could reflect on the previous night, their previous actions.

Simple, slower, totally vanilla lovemaking. Cuddles after, cuddles in the morning..

Despite how messy or ugly either of their past was before meeting each other, they had each other now. They could have the cuddles, the nice touches, the light kisses, the compliments, they could be free to love each other to their hearts content. Truthfully it wasn't always this peaceful, wasn't always a cake walk, but a part of loving someone was loving them even when they weren't happy or on their best behavior.

Hinata blushed a little more.

Right now, he was happy.

Komaeda was happy..

It was enough.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted Ko to top.


	21. Internet Friends AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like Komaeda cross dressing okay?
> 
> Apparently so does Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non despair, internet friends AU

He went to take another sip of his energy drink, balancing the laptop on his lap.

_'Hey!'_

_'Hello again! Did you watch the latest episode!?'_

_'No! Not yet! I waited for you so we could watch together.'_

_'Awwww! That's sweet of you Hinata-kun!'_

Hinata smiled a little, going to take another sip of his energy drink and pull up a new tab to bring up the episode of the latest anime craze. Of course he would wait to watch it with his friend.

It was sort of amazing how someone he'd never met could make him hold off on his shows just to wait so they could watch it at the same time and comment to each other.

_'Ahaha! Did you see that one guy?! He's too bishounen!'_

_'I know right?! I recognize that voice actor though! Let me look it up!"_

He'd never seen Komaeda before. They never exchanged pictures, phone numbers, addresses. They just happened to meet one day in a chat room and hit it off right away.

Hinata was grinning widely while bringing up the animation quality. It was like an invisible connection was always drawing him to this person.

_'Hey...Ko...'_

_'Mhm?'_

_'Can I see what you look like?'_

He blinked at his own message, unsure if he should even send or not. They were talking about anime, so that was as forward as it was random. He added on a _'I'll show you a pic of me. Though I'm goofy looking...'_

Hinata wondered what came over him, but it wasn't like he wasn't curious about what he was going to ask. They'd known each other for eight months.

Hinata sent and waited.

And waited...

He frowned.

He quickly sent an apology for being so sudden. He didn't know if he was being insensitive or creepy or...anything...

There was no sign that Komaeda was typing anything in response. 

_'I fucked it up!? Look I am so sorry. You don't have to show me if you don't want to! Just forget about it!'_

No response. 

Hinata stared at Skype and sighed. He couldn't believe....

A picture came up followed by a message.

_'I'm sorry for making you wait. I know it seems silly, but I had to take a selfie on my phone in the bathroom. I never actually took a selfie before...so this is new. Um...sorry you have to feast your eyes on trash like me. I know I probably wasn't what you were expecting at all...'_

_'Are you kidding me Komaeda!? You're beautiful! What are you even talking about!?'_

Setting his phone down, Komaeda stared at his screen and blushed. He was now looking expectantly, all too eager to see what Hinata looked like.

His grey eyes lit up at what came about next.

He took a hand off his mouse and slapped it over his mouth, blush intensifying. His friend Hinata was stunning...absolutely handsome. He quickly went to tell him this and saved the picture. Maybe it was weird to save it? He wasn't sure, but he wanted to be able to look at it again whenever. It was now saved on his desktop. Easy to get to.

He'd looked at the clock. The one thing that sucked about meeting someone from online was time zones. 

Hinata was Japanese like him, but his parents were divorced and he lived with his mother in America. His father was still in Japan. 

It was a 14 hour time difference and that was grueling. Though they made it work. They talked when they could. Spent hours of the day thinking about each other while the other slept.

This particular day, where they'd seen each others faces for the first time, both of them felt a small stirring in their hearts. 

* * *

  _'We're the same age, but what is high school in America like? How amazing! You must be fluent in English! I take the class, but I'm probably not as good as you. Someone like me isn't very good at many things.'_

Hinata smiled and typed while licking his lips,  _'It's not what you'd think. I went to school in Japan when younger you know. Before they got divorced. I mean, there's a few differences. The food here is really different. I rarely have fish while you eat it for breakfast all the time haha.'_

Komaeda giggled and leaned closer to his laptop,  _'What's the school lunch like compared to here Hinata-kun?'_

_'It sucks!'_

_'Oh really?"_

_'Not nearly as much fish! Oh man I barely get to have fish here! They don't eat rice for breakfast!'_

Komaeda couldn't help but gasp aloud at such a revelation.  _'I cannot believe such a thing! What else is different!? I want to know more! Also, I'd want to know more about you. ;3 '_

Hinata stopped for a moment, admiring the small winky face and those words. He stared for a bit, smile growing. _'I'd like to know more about you too...'_

* * *

_'Hey Komaeda...it really sucks that we're so far away from each other. If I could, I'd come over all the time and we could play video games and hang out.'_

_'I know the feeling Hinata-kun. I'd like to be with you too.'_

_'Haha. Hey...I've got a bit of time on my hands. Want to do a skype call?'_

_'Sure!'_

Komaeda said sure but...he was nervous. They agreed to have video going as well while talking. Wanted to see each other in 'real time' because it was the only way they would see each other. But...he felt a bit ashamed. He was wearing a long sleeved blouse and a knee length school girl skirt with leggings. If he refused the call, he'd be impolite and perhaps Hinata wouldn't like that. So while dressed this way...  _I should change...! He'll think I'm weird for dressing like this..._

Just his luck. Hinata was calling while he was about to take his shirt off. Okay, he could play it cool. Maybe he could just...let Hinata think he was a girl? The idea was stupid...but he just felt ashamed at what his dear friend would think if he knew the truth.

"Hiya Komaeda!"

Komaeda was so nervous. He waved back regardless.

"Hey! Can you hear me? Is my mic okay? Hello? Komaeda?"

"It's fine.", he smiled into the camera, "It just feels a bit surreal to hear Hinata-kun's voice after all this time.

Hinata smiled, "I know! Same! So do I sound like an American or what?"

Komaeda giggled and shook his head, "Talk English to me!"

Hinata laughed, going with, "Hello, my name is Hajime." Komaeda squinted at him, just making him laugh more. "Komaeda, you look like a tourist or something. You know, I haven't even been here that long. I moved last year. Maybe in the summer you could come and visit me!"

Komaeda immediately frowned.

"What's wrong?"

He closed his eyes for a moment and bit his lip in contemplation before answering, "I don't think I could do that..."

"Too busy?"

"No no, it's not that...it's just that...."

Hinata leaned in closer to his webcam, "Hey hey. You can tell me anything you know. I'll be here to listen. You know that."

"I'm just..."

"What is it?"

"It's...I really don't like planes Hinata-kun. I'm sorry. It'd be easy for me to come see you and yet this stupid fear of mine is preventing it. I'm such useless trash-"

"It just means I'll have to come to you."

Komaeda couldn't keep his rant going after hearing that of all things, "I...you would do that for someone like me?" 

"Of course. You're my friend! Also, isn't it night for you. What? You wear your school uniform to bed or something?"

"Hinata-kun! Are you asking me to get undressed and change into my pj's while on webcam!?"

He immediately started blushing like crazy, withdrawing, "N-NO! I AM NOT ASKING THAT! It was a joke Komaeda! A JOKE!"

The reaction got the white haired one to smile again, "It was a joke Hinata-kun. A joke." 

"Yo....Komaeda...there's something moving behind you....what is that!?"

"Oh!" he leaned in, "Hinata-kun! I've been kidnapped! I'm in a room with a guard who watches over me day and night. You are my only contact with the outside world. Oh no, I should go! Here they come!"

Hinata laughed as a golden retriever came into view on the webcam from jumping up on the bed, "They look so ferocious. How will you make it out of there unharmed? I don't know!"

"Hinata-kun, this is Shira. Shira, I want you to meet Hinata-kun. Now all of my closest friends have met."

A pang of distress struck his heart and Hinata recalled some of their earlier conversations. Komaeda knew people of course, but didn't really consider people to be friends. He on the other hand had friends. He'd left some friends back in Japan and after transferring to America, he'd made some there also. Thinking about it, he wondered how someone as pretty and smart as Komaeda didn't have any friends, "Hey Komaeda, I'm sure there are plenty of people who would want to be friends with you."

"I'm the quiet awkward kid. People are nice to me sometimes, but that's about it. I don't think I've had a conversation with a classmate that was longer than any of our lengthy conversations. Hinata-kun is the only real friend that I have. Besides Shira, she comes first because she's been around much longer than you have. I'm sorry Hinata-kun, you have to take a backseat to my dog."

"I don't mind being next in line because dogs are awesome. Before you ask, I don't have any pets. I wish I could have one though. My mom doesn't like animals much. You're so lucky your parents let you have a dog!"

Komaeda gave a sad smile that made Hinata lean in again, "No...they wouldn't mind..."

"Did I say something wrong again?"

"How can you always tell when something is amiss?"

"You make it so easy to tell." 

"It's just me and Shira here. That's it. They uh, my parents passed in a plane crash years ago."

"Makes sense why you don't like planes. So...I'll definitely come out. Promise! I guess it means that when I come in the summer, I can stay with you? If you don't mind something like that. I mean you don't have to! I could just stay with my dad and-"

Komaeda felt a stirring in his chest, "Of course you can stay with me!"

"It's a promise then. I'll come see you in the summer and stay over and we'll have epic times! I'll mark it down on my calendar. I'll have to convince my mom. Maybe I'll tell her I'm staying with Souda haha. She'd freak out if she knew I was staying with someone I met online. You're not really a psycho killer or trying to steal my identity right? But you'd be one dedicated crook, eight months of memes, anime, and rp just to get my identity! That's some dedication to the cause."

Komaeda grinned, "You caught me Hinata-kun. I'm not even a real high school student. I've been lying all along. This isn't really my dog. Just a friendly stray who is nice to a serial killer identity thief like me. How lucky for me to find such a faithful companion in the world. Highly trainable and loyal, just like I like. And she looks friendly so it'll help me with my cons."

"You're funny haha. Speaking of backstory, I owe you a reply don't I? I'll do it after we hang up...only after you go to bed. You need to go to bed earlier geeze!"

"Hinata-kun, you're the early bird and I'm the night owl. It's how this relationship works."

Hinata blushed at the word 'relationship' and at how casually it slipped out from his friend.

They both were interrupted by a female voice on Hinata's end, "Ah...my mom is calling me. Sorry, I gotta cut the call short. I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Alright!" 

After Hinata left the call, Komaeda looked over to his dog and smiled, "Shira...he said he'll come stay with us. Isn't that exciting? I want to get closer and closer to him."

The dog just stared back while panting.

"Shira...I feel like I might be starting to like Hinata-kun as more than just a friend. He's nice, smart, and you saw didn't you? He's really handsome. Oh but...maybe he already has someone. Or maybe he only likes girls. Why would he ever like someone like me? He was just being nice that time he called me beautiful. It was the polite thing to do, after all. Besides...why would he like...a guy who dresses like a girl? That's even weirder isn't it? Maybe if I pretend to be a girl? Would that work? He calls me by nonbinary pronouns by default and I never bothered to correct him. Hehe, he's such a tumblr user. Or uses 'she' when we roleplay, since my character is a girl." He sighed, "How pathetic of me to desire to hide my true self to get someone to like me better. I truly am trash."

The dog just went to lick at his face.

* * *

  _'Hinata-kun, there's something I've been meaning to ask you...'_

_'What is it?'_

_'Do you have a girlfriend?'_

_'Haha no, I don't.'_

_'Boyfriend?'_

_'Never.'_

_'Never?'_

_'Nah, I've been busy with school ya know? I've met people who caught my attention, but I guess I'm too plain.'_

_'What about in America? Aren't you a foreign stranger? Doesn't that work to your advantage?'_

_'Not really. Anyway, I do have someone that I like now.'_

Komaeda felt his heart sink.  _'Someone you like? '_

_'Yeah. They're really nice. We talk every single day. Haha, they make me really happy, you know?'_

Hinata was blushing like crazy. He was trying here...trying to drop hints but he was just so bad at confessing. Of course he had realized by now that he had a crush. He felt like an idiot for not saying anything. Perhaps he could try so in a way that made him more comfortable?

_'I read your reply Hinata-kun. Are you trying to pair our OCs together or something!?'_

_'I just realized my character's name is close to your dog's name... orz...'_

_'Hahaha well two can play at that game. Let me reply!'_

Well, Komaeda thought he couldn't have Hinata, but at least their original characters could be together. He'd play along with that. 'Akatsuki' could feel something more for the 'villain with glasses who was actually a good guy but had such a terrible nickname from everyone else trapped in the game'.

* * *

It might have been bad, oh so bad, that what started out as an idea got this intense.

They had a detailed storyline going, developed their characters, and Komaeda found himself getting way into the smut. 

That was the beauty of fantasy, it didn't have to mean anything. At least, it shouldn't have, yet his responses as a female assassin always ready to serve her 'lord' were a little too convincing even to himself. He could always write it off as just being IC though. His character could fall in love without many consequences. They could have long conversations about where they wanted things to go and it felt amazing. 

Although in the privacy of his home, he could bring up the picture of his crush that he'd saved and admire it. Admire those piercing green eyes, that soft looking brown hair, giggle at the ahoge because it looked so out of place. Hinata looked like the type of person who looked slimmer with his shirt on. Though he knew he worked out on a routine given to him by a friend named Nidai. 

So he'd find himself home from school, staring at the picture, trying to imagine what Hinata looked like without a shirt on. 

He'd find himself closing his eyes and imagining himself in his characters situation. Thinking about the replies as Hinata doing these things to him. Hands running over purple garments before taking a hold of his hips and--

He looked over and sighed, "Shira...when I close the door it's for a reason...", hard to stay excited when busted by the dog. 

It'd been a month since the promise and they were both counting down to summer vacation eagerly. He'd meet Hinata with a car service to bring them back to his place. Just 2 more months of waiting. 

Komaeda scowled. He wondered about who it was Hinata liked. They hadn't talked about it since. He didn't want to talk about it because he in no way  imagined it could it have been himself. That was just impossible. There was nothing special about him and he often had the worst luck in the world.

He'd looked over at his computer to see he had a message. A reply from Hinata.

_'Hey. Welcome home Hinata-kun! You must be getting in from school right?'_

_'Thanks. You must be being insomniac again right?'_

_'Ahaha, I always tell you I'm a night owl. I was meaning to ask you...how have things been going with that person you like?'_

_' Um okay. It's been okay...'_

Komaeda could feel the uneasiness even through the text. He frowned, going to reply,  _'Was Hinata-kun rejected?'_

_'They uh, don't know that I like them. I've been having a hard time confessing. It's not really my thing. I don't express my feelings all too well.'_

_'Maybe I can help'_

_'No thanks...'_

_'Okay. We don't have to talk about it. I'll go ahead and reply.'_

_' While you do, do you mind if I rant a bit?'_

_' You can tell me anything Hinata-kun. What's on your mind?'_

Hinata gave a sigh of relief. He knew he could tell Komaeda anything, which was why he had such a strong crush in the first place. What was on his mind wasn't about crushes or romance at all. 

_'I'm just...not really getting along with my mom too well. It's kinda stupid. She's always scolding me for every little thing and it's aggravating. I don't even think she wants me to go on the summer trip either. But don't you worry! I'm coming no matter what! I really want to meet you in person! I don't care if she dosent want me to go.'_

_'Hinata-kun, I'd rather not a trip come between you and your mother though. If she doesn't want you to go...'_

_'She's just upset because she thinks I'm siding with dad in their issues. That's not it at all. Why does she have to make everything about her? Same with my dad. Both of them! When I come to Japan, I don't want to see him either.'_

_'I see. As I said, you're more than welcome to stay with me. I don't know the full situation but I want to give you a hug right now.'_

_'Komaeda, they can't even get along and they're an ocean away from each other. It's ridiculous. I always get caught in the middle of their drama. I know it's too early to say, but thanks for having me. Seriously.'_

_'I love alone so I don't mind'_

_'Oh? You love alone?'_

_'*live, this is auto correct I tell you!'_

_'But it means you type the word love alot huh?'_

_' I don't. Auto correct just does that.'_

_'Darn, I was gonna say, I love alone too haha.'_

_'What's that supposed to mean?'_

_'It means Komaeda, that we are united by auto correct messing up. It brings the world together.'_

_'If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were flirting Hinata-kun. Or trying to. This is not your talent. I am terribly sorry.'_

_'That hurts!'_

Komaeda panicked, now typing up a long apology for being offensive.

_'I'm really stupid for this but, you asked me before if I like someone. I said yeah. So I'll tell you...there's this girl. I haven't known her long but she's smart, funny, and really beautiful. She's out of my league though. I don't stand a chance.'_

Komaeda's good mood died. He erased his apology. He had to think.  _'What's her name? Is she from your class? To be honest, I think anyone who doesn't notice Hinata-kun is a fool.'_

_'Awww, thanks. She's really one of a kind and even though I talk to her every day, she has no idea. How would you confess?'_

_'I'_

_'Sorry, hit enter accidentally Hinata-kun..'_

_'I would go by just telling them how you feel. Ask them politely for your time and just tell them. But what would I know? I never confessed to anyone before. Someone like me....'_

_'Thanks. I'll try it. Direct approach...well I guess that's more uh...like me anyway.'_

Hinata blinked when seeing Komaeda suddenly sign off. Oblivious, he decided to try to use the time to rehearse his confession before deciding to send it.

* * *

Komaeda figured he could spend some time away from his computer anyway. He should have known he stood no chance. Who was he compared to someone who was actually there? Could physically hug and kiss without the drama of long distance. Who knew, maybe Hinata would invite this girl on the trip too. That'd be the worst. Hosting a couple and seeing someone else with the guy he liked. 

He didn't bother logging on to skype. Then a day later, decided to go on invisible. Seeing he had some messages from Hinata and some other rpers. 

He loomed over the screen name and decided not to look. He couldn't. Suddenly the dog was jumping up on the bed, paws on his keyboard as he was trying to get his faithful companion off the laptop. Shira wanted attention, so he'd give her some. Petting, he sighed.

Komaeda looked and saw Hinata had sent a long message. Must have been his rp reply or something. He'd go to read it.

_'I'm not very good at this sort of thing, but I'll try my best. You talk about hope so, I'm going to borrow a bit of it okay? When I met you, I wasn't having the best time. I was going into the school year in a new country and I really missed home. It was like a month after that I met you and from the beginning, I really enjoyed talking to you. I guess I started liking you before knowing what you looked like, but when I saw you, all I could hope for was that you were single too. You're gorgeous and sometimes I think about finally getting to see you in person over summer break. I thought maybe you liked me back, but I wasn't sure. I can talk to you about anything so I thought this would come easy, but it really doesn't. I'm never this forward with anyone. I don't even know where this confidence is coming from. I'm ranting aren't I? You said the direct approach was best...I'm trying my best okay? I like you. I don't even know your full name or if Komaeda is just an alias. I just know my heart skips a beat every time we would talk about who I liked. I didn't know how to tell you. I hope you don't think it's stupid for me to start falling for someone I met online. I can't believe I'm actually going to send this. Every skype call where I hear your voice and see your face makes my day. I feel bad you have to stay up late to even talk to me, but I am really hoping you don't mind a long distance relationship with me...'_

Hinata wondered about deleting the message. His confession, and decided not to. Though he got worried when there wasn't a reply. He got really worried when he didn't get a reply for two days. 

It was in the middle of class that his phone went off for a skype call and he had to take it out and silence it. Though he'd seen the name come up. He'd seen the screen name and felt his heart skip a beat. He denied the call but snuck the message,  _'In class.'_ Before putting his phone away.

After school for him meant Komaeda was waking up for the day, if he'd gotten any sleep at all. Either way, he plugged his headphones into his smart phone and while walking home, decided to try a skype call.

"Komaeda, about that message..."

"I am so sorry! I cannot believe I was so insensitive to how Hinata-kun was feeling. I had no idea. Absolutely no idea! I thought you were talking about someone else every time you'd mention the person you liked and I feel so silly now. I can't believe this I am so stupid. I am such trash. I cannot believe I never realized it and I like you too I really do and I-"

He smiled, "So I guess auto correct was wrong then. We don't have to love alone."

There was silence for a bit before Hinata found himself laughing at, "N-no Shira...down girl. Ahaha I woke her up. I can't believe this. She's licking my face. Shira no, not now! It's too early!" 

"She's just excited for you. Congratulating you on now having a boyfriend." 

"B-boyfriend...Hinata-kun is my boyfriend now..."

"Yeah, I am. Try to get a little bit of sleep will you? You didn't go to sleep at all did you?"

Komaeda smiled a little, curling up on the bed under the covers, "I haven't really slept in two days...because I was scared Hinata-kun was talking about someone else..."

"Well now that you know better can you get some sleep? Take a nap before school. I'm almost home."

"Alright...good morning then...Hinata-kun."

* * *

 "One more month until I get to see you face to face. I have finals to prepare for, so I'm gonna be a little busy."

"Yes Hinata-kun, one more month. Do your best on your finals."

"Hey Komaeda..."

"Yes?"

"Can I get another picture of you?"

Komaeda blinked, "I'm already on webcam and you can see me. But sure...would Hinata-kun like a naughty picture?"

He felt his face instantly get hot from embarrassment, "Hold on! I never said that!"

"But Hinata-kun was thinking it was he not? What if I were to take something off while you watched me?"

Hinata was already locking the door of his bedroom. It was the weekend and he enjoyed the weekends immensely. More time to talk to his 'girlfriend'. He sat back down and was leaning forward while inwardly praising the fact that he was seeing a stomach.

"It's hot in here after all. I'll get undressed and then go turn the air conditioning up..."

Hinata was seeing a skirt coming off, saw panties, and knew there was a God.

After stripping down to undergarments, keeping on the school uniform leggings, he'd turned back to his screen and quirked a brow, "Hinata-kun, is this enough?"

His ears got as hot as his face and he was already initiating strokes with a hand, "Y-yeah..."

"Hinata-kun...are you...?"

He nodded profusely, "I know that I shouldn't-"

"I'll join you then."

He closed his eyes for a moment, that bra and panty set on Komaeda just looked so good. He noticed Komaeda was really flat, but it wasn't like he cared. He wasn't about chests, not even butts. Nah, he liked thighs and those stockings were doing his significant other some real justice. It was helping his excitement to start hearing low moans. He opened his eyes to look and see just what Komaeda was doing...

He stopped.

"W-wait...you're a guy!?"

Komaeda stopped, looking with worry now, "You didn't- is that a problem?"

Hinata was shaking his head, gripping himself and stroking harder, "Damn, you're a hot guy...!"

Komaeda decided to continue. It wasn't the reaction he'd been expecting, but it was much less traumatizing than he'd thought. They didn't really have the discussion about gender but he figured they would after this revelation.

Neither of them spoke when they finished simultaneously, nor when they went to clean themselves up.

"So...Hinata-kun, I can explain..."

"I feel really dumb now, wow. Sorry for assuming. Wait, I'm still assuming aren't I? My bad...do you feel like a girl on the inside or? Damn, this must make my confession last month and everything before sound even dumber..."

"No Hinata-kun. Ahah, no to both. I just cross dress from time to time. I do wear guy clothes when not at home. I'm sorry, I feel like I deceived you by not correcting you ever. But I mean, when I asked if you had a boyfriend, you said never so..."

"I meant I never had a boyfriend before. I didn't mean I wouldn't ever date a guy."

"Oh! Um...well now that it's cleared up, I guess I still owe you a picture."

"2 pictures now!"

"Hinata-kun are you sure you want to...continue dating...someone like me?"

"3 pictures now. Hey Komaeda, when I come next month, will you meet me at the airport in guy clothes or girls clothes?"

He smiled widely, looking straight into the camera so it seemed he was looking right at his boyfriend, "You'll see!"

"So what's the deal with it anyway?"

Komaeda blinked, "I just...I like it. I like pretty things and a lot more pretty things come in women's clothing than mens. I like silk for example, and men's silk shirts are fugly."

Hinata nodded, "But where is the lie?"

They both laughed.

* * *

  _'10 more days and I get to see you.'_

_'I know. I'm so excited I can't sleep.'_

_'Yeah but you never sleep Komaeda. Please try to get some sleep.'_

_'I'm just so excited that I'll get to see Hinata-kun for a whole summer. I've been cleaning nonstop. I just want to make sure everything is perfect when you arrive! I'll welcome you with a big kiss alright?'_

_'I'll be so glad to be in the same time zone. No more waking up when you to go to bed. I'm gonna make you get proper sleep.'_

Komaeda giggled,  _'I look forward to sleeping in your arms.'_

* * *

Jet lag was such a bitch.

Though he'd slept on the plane, he had to. Hinata wanted to be in at least...okay condition for this meeting.

He grabbed his bag from the rest of the luggage, walking with his rolling bag, carry on tucked under his other arm. Now he just had to look around for-

"Hinata-kun!!!"

He knew that voice so well. He'd literally dropped his bags and turned in the direction it'd come from. He froze at the sight.

A green, v-necked, medium sleeved, tight dress stopping above the knees hugged all of his curves in just the right way. Knee high zip up heeled boots showing off a bit of thigh because they didn't reach the bottom of the dress in just the right way. 

When they hugged, Hinata could smell vanilla.

When they kissed, he could feel the stickiness of lip gloss.

"I can't believe I'm finally meeting Hinata-kun..."

"Yeah...", he was whispering against soft lips, "God you smell as good as you look...", he was closing his eyes again, going back to kissing, holding the other close and tightly. 

Maybe they got stares for making out in the middle of the airport, but it wasn't like they cared.

Hinata pulled away from the kiss and went to look down when he felt something brushing against the back of his legs, "Is this the famous Shira-chan!?"

The dog started barking and a not so happy looking driver was going to grab for Hinata's bags to bring them to the car.

* * *

"I should have known, but this was way more than what I expected Komaeda."

"So you like it that much?"

"Like it?", his hand was making way up the bottom of the green dress, sliding up underneath it, "I love it." His face got redder, "Am I really feeling what I think I'm feeling!?"

It was Komaeda's turn to blush, "Well Hinata-kun likes me in skirts and dresses, so I figured he'd like me in something lace underneath..."

The paler of the two let out a cry of delight at lips going to the other side of his neck.

Hinata was tugging at the dress, "I want to see...need to see what you're wearing underneath...", it was definitely lingerie, "But you never did this before, right?"

Komaeda let foreheads touch, "I'd like for my first to be no one else. How lucky that it gets to come true!"

Hinata tugged at the dress more, delivering more kisses to his neck, "Then I'll be gentle okay?"

* * *

 When he was in Hinata's arms, he felt safe.

When in Hinata's arms, he felt secure.

He'd looked over at him sleeping, smiling and remembering the previous night. He'd felt a bit sore in a few places, but he was happy. Until he remembered that the summer had gone by so quickly.

Hinata had a flight to catch and they'd be going back to being long distance.

Komaeda closed his eyes and remembered the feeling of being touched, kissed, licked, made love to. He'd miss it. He'd miss waking up with someone at his side. He'd miss the morning kisses, the way Hinata roused from slumber at even the mention of orange juice. He'd miss the hand holding, the walks, going out on dates, talking to him in person. He watched Hinata sleeping and didn't even want to wake him up because he knew Hinata would finish packing.

Hinata was supposed to spend the previous night packing, but he'd distracted him thoroughly while wearing a camisole and matching garter on a thigh, holding the edge of a condom pack between his teeth. He wanted Hinata to miss his flight or for it to be delayed or something...

Komaeda didn't want to say goodbye.

Hinata started to wake up and stretch, not even opening his eyes even though he'd woken up, "Morning..."

"Good morning."

"Oranges...?"

"Hinata-kun, do you have to go home today?"

Hinata sat up, bringing his hands up to brush the corners of his lovers eyes with his thumbs, "Hey hey. Don't be sad. How about I leave something of mine here with you and I bring back something of yours? I'll also skype, just like before."

"I've just been so happy with you here, I didn't want it to end. It won't be the same."

"I know...Nagito...I know..."

"Hajime..."

They kissed, Hinata quickly turning it into that heated kiss like when they'd first seen each other, pulling away to whisper, "I won't forget about you. How could I? I'll make it up to you okay? We can plan out my next trip to come visit okay? We'll plan it together."

Komaeda seemed a little satisfied at that, "O-okay."

At the airport, they couldn't stop hand holding. Just couldn't. 

When Hinata went to board, Komaeda was already missing him. He was clutching the Monomi doll Hinata had won for him at a festival. At home, it was him and Shira again.

* * *

"Class, I'd like for you to welcome your new classmate."

Komaeda wasn't particularly interested. It was senior year. A person who transferred in so late wouldn't really catch his interest. All he could think about was the previous summer break, where he'd finally gotten together with his sweetheart.

His sweetheart who didn't talk to him as much anymore.

He wasn't paying attention at all, just staring out the window, wondering to himself. Though the wondering made him hurt. Hinata said he wouldn't forget about him, but it felt like that was exactly what happened. Trash like him wasn't worth remembering, even to the person he gave his heart and body to willingly-

"How long are you gonna space out?"

He looked and froze in place, "I...you..."

"America was a bit much for me. I really missed home among other things."

"How did you-"

Hinata took the empty seat next to Komaeda, grinning widely, lowering his voice, "I didn't want you to know...I wanted to surprise you. Can you forgive me for being so distant? This was why."

Of course he was forgiving Hinata. Hell, he still couldn't believe his eyes that Hinata was actually here.

They met for lunch on the roof and when there, kissed a kiss that reminded them of just how long it'd been since they last saw each other in person.

"It feels different seeing you in a boy's uniform."

"I told you I only wear a girls one at home."

Hinata smiled and went to nibble at his paler partner's ear, "Then I'd like to see it when we get home."

"I'm sorry we?"

"Your new housemate. I hope you don't mind."

Komaeda wondered what kind of good luck this was and how long it'd last.

On second thought, he'd enjoy this to the fullest.

 

 


	22. Monokuma Cameras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pray for Naegi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU where Monokuma is stopped from the outside and Island Mode commences. I'm so sorry/not sorry.

It was the job of those dedicated to saving the Ultimate Despairs via the Neo World program to consistently monitor the program to check the progress of the subjects.

So far, things were going smoothly. They actually seemed to be getting along with one another. 

Makoto Naegi smiled because this was what the program entailed. Chihiro and the others who worked on this program didn't pass in vain. If all kept going this smoothly, they would have some pretty impressive allies. 

There were Ultimate Despairs on a list that were truly worth saving because their talents would not only help the Future Foundation, but the state of the world. 

Tsumiki Mikan's abilities as shsl nurse would benefit the foundation immensely. Those injured from missions wouldn't have to die from mediocre care.

Hanamura Teruteru's shsl chef capabilities would be great to have. He could tell how good any food was and he could turn it into something truly edible. It could impact the world in the state it was in.

Peko Pekoyama's shsl swordsman skills could aid the foundation cause. She could even help train the Future Foundation members so they'd be better equipped for their missions. 

Kazuichi Souda, shsl mechanic. Those skills were greater than valuable to the foundation in this time. He could help rebuild the world.

Sonia Nevermind would be a great motivator to boost the morale, besides being a capable decision maker.

Hajime Hinata....if he retained the skills from being Izuru Kamukura, would become just as big of an ally.

This was the case they'd present to the rest of the Foundation when presenting just what they'd done.

It was eerie how some of them let themselves get caught so easily. Perhaps the most disturbing was the captures of Izuru Kamukura and Nagito Komaeda. 

Togami was more than happy to have Nagito Komaeda locked up in their holding, considering his time in Towa City, "He is a menace." Was his only words considering the mention of the name. 

They were doing some real good here, rehabilitating the Ultimate Despairs. Every time Monomi came onto the screen, Naegi would smile. When Chiaki Nanami came up, he'd smile wider. It was like having a part of Chihiro and Alter Ego as a part of the program and that comforted him greatly. 

There was another list going around too...besides the one of the most valuable assets when converted.

"I'm telling you! Twogami is gonna end up with the shsl princess! She thinks it's Togami and he's like, the classiest of them all! That Souda stands no chance!"

Hagakure shook his head, "No way Asahina! I'm betting you they won't end up together!"

Naegi just stared back at them. 

"Who do you think Hinata will end up with? I think Mahiru! She's got a level head like he does!"

Shipping wars.

His coworkers and friends were actually having shipping wars over who would end up together. It sounded like a reality TV show....actually this was the scenario for one. Naegi shed a tear as he realized this was pretty much a reality TV show in...ways. One like his sister would watch when TV was still a thing. "Kirigiri, did we make a reality TV show without knowing it?"

She was browsing the profiles they'd created of the Ultimate Despairs diligently, "Please don't think of it like that. I don't want weird images in my head."

Naegi looked back to the monitors, "Of all people, Komaeda was the one with Hinata when he woke up. That's pretty interesting. I...God, seeing that guy again...."

Kirigiri looked up, "He was the one who seemed to want to be caught the most. Considering what he did to your sister, Fukawa, and Togami isn't the best. I know your knack for seeing the best in everyone. If you think even he's worth saving, I'll support it. Though I am concerned the Neo World program won't be enough for him."

Naegi smiled, "He's actually being really nice so far. I don't think you're right on that one. Besides, he's shsl luck like how I was."

"Guys! We have a serious problem!"

They all watched as Monokuma made itself known and announced the killing games were going to commence. They immediately sprung into action to try to stop the craziness, but they couldn't get in, couldn't override the program. It was the worst case scenario. The Ultimate Despairs were going to be meeting their maker, literally. 

"Hello boys and girls of the Future Foundation!" 

Junko's face on the screen made the survivors of the killing games sick to their stomachs. 

"Sit back, relax, and let little old virus me run the show for you! Enjoy the show!"

* * *

Hinata had the door to his cottage locked. That announcement made by Monokuma...his heart was racing. Killing someone....he couldn't even imagine doing something like that. No...what was more likely was he would be killed. Everyone seemed so friendly when he'd met them all before and he thought he really found a friend in Komaeda, who barely left his side since he woke up. He could seriously use a hug, so he just held himself, trying to let his panic die down. 

He jumped at a knock on his door. 

"Hinata-kun?"

He got up, trying to steady himself.

"Hinata-kun, are you there? I thought most people would have gone back to their cottages so I came by to check..."

"Komaeda, I don't want to...."

Komaeda placed a hand on the door, "Don't want to see anyone or talk to anyone? That's fine. I can go away. I just wanted to say that even in such a despairing situation, you shouldn't lose your hope alright? Hanging onto that is integral to making it through. You know, if Hinata-kun is to-"

"I...you came here to encourage me?"

The door was still closed, but he'd leaned against the other side of it, contemplating opening it. He could really use that hug and...Komaeda seemed pretty understanding to be honest. Of all things, he came in the middle of the night to be encouraging despite what they'd heard and seen earlier. His cheek still stung from the bullet that grazed him, but right now Komaeda had his full attention. 

"Of course. I'd go door by door if need be. Telling everyone to not give in. Because you are all super high school level! Even if you can't remember your talent, that's okay. I'll help you find it eventually or you'll just remember. I'm sure it's something amazing either way I-"

The door opened and Komaeda was amazed by how quickly he was pulled in and the door was shut.

"Damn, I can't believe this is even happening. The relaxing time that other erm, little rabbit Usami promised sounded way better than this."

"Hinata-kun, have you been crying?"

"N-NO!"

Komaeda smiled, "If it's okay...may I be close to Hinata-kun? In a time of need, some people prefer human contact in order to get a grip of themselves. It has been shown in studies to be beneficial. Feeling another person's presence when you really need it."

Hinata felt like the tension was fading a bit. His friend who he met when he woke up on the beach was here for him in a time of need. He was right...being this close was a comfort and he was thinking in his scattered mind that he wouldn't mind being closer.

"Someone like me doesn't deserve a hug! Oh my what is Hinata-kun doing? I-"

"Just...let me have this okay?"

They went silent, Hinata refusing to let go of this hug because he was a bit selfish and needed it after what he'd seen and heard. It got better when Komaeda hugged him back, whispering about how hope was going to get them through this. 

* * *

"So we have Pekoyama who snuck into Kuzuryuu's room that first night and Komaeda was let into Hinata's room while everyone else stayed in their own cottages. I ship them."

"Hagakure! Seriously!? Now is not the time!"

Kirigiri blinked, "Well, it is valuable information to have. Perhaps in this situation strong bonds can be formed and when we get them out of the program, we can keep them paired with who is most compatible with them. Still, this is troublesome...that this is happening even...how did this virus even come about?" 

Truly the question of the hour and one they would not rest until they answered. 

"Ladies and gentlemen in the audience! Monokuma presents, ta-dah! The Jabberwock Island shipping chart! No worries! I made sure they're loaded with some essential goodies in case things get physical! If ya know what I mean! Wink wonk! Wonk, wink! This bunch is way more fun than that rl group in the last installment!"

Asahina clapped, "See Hagakure!? Even the virus thinks Hinata has a good chance with Mahiru! Ooooooh! Also with Sonia!?"

"Nah man. Didn't you see what I just did!? Komahina otp!"

"Guys! Seriously, it is not the time!"

* * *

Eventually, he'd let Komaeda go and Komaeda left for his own cottage after they talked some more. He honestly didn't want him to leave, but it would be too weird to explain if someone saw them leaving the same cottage at the same time. It wasn't like something happened between them and-

 _Shit!_ His heart was pounding when he'd come out for food to see Komaeda again at the hotel. Everyone was on edge, but he felt oddly okay. His crush seemed fine. He couldn't believe himself. He was on an island with other people, food and supplies, and it'd only been one day and he already had a crush on someone. And of all people...

"I think it'd be good for us all to stick together. I'm sure everyone will be able to get along to overcome this despairing time!"

Saionji sneered, "Will you shut up already?" 

Hinata watched as Komaeda just laughed off the rudeness, but did as told. It made him want to tell that little girl what's what, but it seemed someone else beat him to the punch. Kuzuryuu came in to sit by himself and was pretty hostile to approach. Though that was what he expected from a gangster of all people. 

It was an eerie day and though he'd worked up the courage to try talking to people and to be over the paranoia, the idea to explore the island was a good one. Though he really didn't want to do it alone. 

"Why the long face Hinata-kun?"

He nearly jumped because he'd thought that he was alone. Though he guessed they weren't alone with all the cameras he'd seen so far.

"I want to check over here to see what there is. You want to join me Komaeda?"

"Oh...Hinata-kun is inviting me to go with him. What extraordinary luck! I cannot believe-"

"THERE YOU ARE!", poor Monomi looked like she ran a marathon, "H-here. I will twy to undo what Monokuma has done but in the meantime, I want you to welax and twy to get to know each other better! So pweeze look at your student handbooks!"

Hinata laughed, "It looks like a nintendo DS or something! I nearly forgot about these."

Komaeda looked at his own and studied it, listening to the instructions about collecting hope shards and using these to keep track of it. The student handbook had information on its own that was useful, besides outlining the rules. 

The name of the game was to start getting to know people.

* * *

"Ah! The game that will make the shipping charts escalate greatly! I too am excited to see how they do! So humble viewers,  Monokuma is going to give them a few days. Who knows! Maybe they'll plot together! Will a romance happen between anyone!? We shall see for ourselves!!!"

That AI was seriously annoying. It was annoying to hear Junko's voice again or even the shrill made up one for Monokuma. 

Naegi was more than concerned. He really needed to find a way to shut this down before people actually started dying. Who knew what kind of consequences it would have outside the virtual world.

* * *

Hinata had done some exploring of the island with Komaeda, but he did talk to some others when he ran into them. To be honest, Komaeda was the person he felt the most comfortable around. Everyone still had that edge where they didn't really trust each other it seemed. 

Twogami was trying to remedy the situation the next day by suggesting he was the leader while everyone else should follow him. It was an absurd idea to most, but eventually it was decided. His first order as leader was for people to gather and eat breakfast together. 'Meals together strengthened the bond' was what he'd said. It wasn't a bad idea to be honest. Kuzuryuu seemed to object but he'd just walked away. 

Things were getting a bit more comfortable with Twogami in charge. Hinata kinda forgot there was a killing game with his quest to collect the hope shards. He figured it'd be easy to spend time with Komaeda and collect his first. That was until Monokuma popped up before them while they were walking along the beach, "Hold it right there!!!"

At first Hinata was afraid, then he figured Monokuma was more annoying than anything else. 

"You're doing terrible at this! It's so boring to go and spend your time with just one person all the time! So no Komaeda interaction for you!"

He quirked a brow, "What the heck!?" Next thing he knew Komaeda was standing in a box from a magic show before suddenly disappearing. He panicked inwardly, thinking something might have happened to him until from the same box out came Mahiru who was just as confused as he was. 

"Komaeda came out a box like this in front of the hotel and suddenly my name was flashing inside so I went to check it out and suddenly I'm here!"

"Glad to know he's okay and so are you!"

Mahiru was looking around the beach, "Y-yeah..."

Hinata blinked, "Something wrong?"

"No it's just that....this place. I really want to take pictures here. You don't mind do you?"

It's what he'd expect from the shsl photographer. 

So he'd spent the afternoon helping her take good photos of their surroundings. 

He decided he didn't want to put Komaeda in any more trouble, so he avoided him for the rest of the day, as much as he didn't want to. 

At night, Komaeda didn't come to his cottage, so he'd try going to his. 

Some of the others were kinda weird, but likeable in their own way. He'd gotten to collect some more hope shards. Kuzuryuu was the most antisocial, being the tough guy but when Souda came over and pretty much stole Hinata's attention, it kinda seemed to spark a little change in his attitude...towards Hinata at least. 

Souda was kind of annoying at first, but turning out to be pretty friendly. Sometimes he said some worthwhile stuff. Other times, "Sonia-san!!!! Isn't the princess the best!? She's so amazing! I want to try to hook up with her!"

"Hey Souda...did some stuff appear in your room overnight?"

"What kinda stuff!? Not like a weapon of something!?"

Hinata shook his head, "No I mean, what appeared in my room was...", though he found he was much too embarrassed to continue with it. It had to be Monokuma's doing. Naughty things suddenly appearing in his room at the bedside. He was not even trying to get where the hint was going with that.

It was a new day, so maybe he'd try to talk to Komaeda again. He hoped he wouldn't be causing that guy trouble for even approaching him, but he wanted to try. He wondered how good Komaeda was at collecting hope shards at all.

"Man you suck at this...."

"Ah, because someone like me isn't very good at these things. Besides, I decided if Monokuma wants to keep me away from Hinata-kun, I'd do something a bit wreckless to prevent that from happening again."

"Uh...Komaeda...what did you do exactly?"

"Ahaha. I tried following Monokuma around for a bit. Then figured if I can't be with Hinata-kun then I shouldn't really be with anyone else."

"What'd you do? Lock yourself in your cottage all day?"

"..." 

"Komaeda! That's reckless! Who knows what that damn bear would do! That magic trick trap door thing the other day scared the crap out of me at first! I thought you might have gotten hurt!"

"No. I just stepped out and suddenly was at the hotel instead of the beach. How have you been doing with these hope shards?"

Hinata showed his stats, much to Komaeda's amazement.

"Hinata-kun! I'd expect no less from a shsl like you to have collected so many!"

"I'll help you get some alright? What do you even get for collecting all of these anyway? I can max out Mahiru's pretty soon and more meals with Togami and I'll have maxed out his too."

Later on, Mahiru ran away completely embarrassed when there was a little chime from the student handbook and suddenly her underwear was in Hinata's hands. He'd tried to explain it was some sort of misunderstanding and he didn't steal them.

Later, he and Komaeda sat in the cottage, where the latter was laughing about it, "How marvelous. The gift for collecting the hope shards is getting someone's underwear!?"

"What the hell am I gonna do with these!?"

"Perhaps you are expected to ogle at them like any teenage boy would."

"I don't know. Would you if you were in my situation here!?"

Komaeda blinked and shook his head, "I wouldn't. I'm not one to do things like that with girls underwear."

Hinata nodded, "I mean, not that I don't like girls but seriously? In this situation!? It's so weird. The last thing on my mind is trying to score! I'm not like Souda!" 

"But Hinata-kun's face is all red. Perhaps you're lying and need time to reflect on it by yourself?"

"No way. Let's go...I don't know, walk around or something."

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen. I cannot believe my eyes and ears. Hinata maxed out the hope shards with Mahiru and he still remains friends even after getting her underwear! Perhaps our predictions were all wrong from the beginning! Is Hinata even interested in girls!? Is he aromatic!? Meanwhile Souda has no luck with the princess again. She just keeps rejecting the poor soul. Why is no one hooking up? Stayed tuned for tomorrow's episode where we get things back to business."

This broadcast...those last words, worried Naegi immensely. 

"See? I told you Asahina, he wouldn't end up with Mahiru! Just friends! You owe me!"

"Pffft yeah but that can still change. Hinata can end up with anyone at this rate. Look how many hope shards he has!"

Naegi had to admit, Hinata was doing pretty well. Though they were coming close to being able to stop the Junko AI. They wouldn't be able to get rid of it, but they would be able to take away a lot of its capabilities. That would just have to be enough. They'd have Monokuma around more as an annoying presence, but better than having the killing games ruin their plans to rehabilitate the Ultimate Despairs. 

That damn AI was really putting up a struggle, but Naegi was lucky despite being shsl hope. Looks like luck was going in his favor.

It meant sleepless nights with the team, trying to tame this AI, but he couldn't let their had work go to waste.

Then he could start getting into those shipping bets. They did seem pretty fun. 

* * *

 They'd started building memories together. Going to the beach as a class. Hinata wondered if the whole killing game thing was just a big bluff after all. He'd be reminded of it by Monokuma showing up, just for the thoughts to be negated by it seeming like Monokuma was just an elaborate prankster.

The only thing on his mind now was...

"I cannot believe Gundham doesn't wear any underwear...."

He called them 'magic boxers' but seriously...he was not prepared for that...at all.

He'd maxed out another person's hope shards and that was way too much information.

Komaeda snickered, "Hinata-kun is such a charmer. What are you doing even hanging out with someone like me when you've made all these other friends?"

"I have no idea what to do with this thing. Almost everyone freaked out about it. I think it's a children's toy? But it vibrates. I don't get the point of that. Do you want it?"

Komaeda quirked a brow, "You'd give a gift to someone like me? Thank you so much! I will treasure it."

That evening, Komaeda had a bit of a problem. Everywhere he looked, there were cameras. Though he'd accepted such a gift from Hinata, he wasn't going to let it sit around.

* * *

"Is that what I think it is!?"

"Hagakure, you're seriously going to watch!?"

"I just wanna know where it goes from here! He's going back to his room with it! Holy shit!"

Asahina screamed, "What has Hinata done!?"

Hagakure shouted, "I told you! I told you he likes Hinata!"

Naegi decided he wasn't curious enough about the 'children's toy' to stay around and know what Komaeda was going to do with it. The shipping wars was fine but that was a bit much.

* * *

Naturally it was Hinata he thought about while using his gift. He figured the best way to privacy was under his covers in his cottage, because no one should really be looking at trash like him doing something so low and vile. Though he just couldn't help himself. It had been a good night. 

The next day, he couldn't exactly look at his friend the same, but would keep that to himself. His nighttime activities lead him to have some erotic dreams concerning Hinata but he really didn't want to be a bother. There was no way Hinata would want someone like him. They hadn't even maxed out each others hope shards. Hinata was busy spending time with everyone else, collecting those underwear one after another. 

He wondered to himself though, how come the first person he felt any sort of connection to was always slipping away from him? He supposed that was just his luck. It was better that way. To keep a distance from Hinata despite his nightly actives on the rise.

"Upupupupu!"

He'd looked over to see Monokuma looking right at him.

"So you want to know how to get your man is it? Let me lend a hand. He won't be able to resist ya!"

"Ahahaha, no thank you. I do have some questions for you. I'd like to know whatever happened with the killing games we were told about in the beginning. Hope won so easily, it wasn't even an interesting challenge. No one was compelled to kill one another. That's boring."

"You know, everyone here has the option to get the ball rolling! It's never too late."

"Hey! Komaeda!  There you are!"

Hinata was walking over and Monokuma decided to flee.

"Ah, Hinata-kun! What a coincidence!"

Hinata blinked, "Everything alright? Your face is red."

Komaeda shook his head, deciding to walk with Hinata to the beach, "I'm fine. Was there something you needed?"

"Yeah actually, I was talking with Peko and looked and realized, I'd gotten everyone's hope shards except yours, which is a shame cause you're the first person I met here. How stupid of me. I hope you can forgive me for not spending enough time with you."

"Does this mean Hinata-kun's talent is shsl panty collector?"

"That is not a talent Komaeda...nor should it ever be..."

They walked along, looking at one of the cameras, "Hinata-kun, do you ever wonder who is watching on these cameras?"

He shrugged, "Probably Monokuma. I guess? Monomi? Oh crap. I just recalled. I wonder if we can collect hope shards for Monomi too."

"You really are Shsl Panty Collector!" 

"No....hey look uh...I didn't spend time with you for a reason. Like, I didn't want to be a bother so..."

"Hinata-kun could never be a bother to someone like me! If anything it was the opposite!"

"That's not true, anyway, I'm trying to say that I left you for last so we couldn't get anybody like Monokuma or Monomi saying we can't spend as much time together as possible ya know?"

Komaeda stopped walking.

Hinata blinked, "Because you know...we're...uh...we are..."

"Friends...yes. Friends with Hinata-kun."

"Yeah! Friends!"

Something about the word just didn't sit right with Hinata. Mostly because he still had that crush, which he'd at times tried to play off as childish. Though he was disappointed friends was it...all they'd be. 

So he'd thought if he took it slow maybe he could change that. He could ask someone for advice but decided not to. 

Even though he'd just said friends and they'd agreed on it, and he'd just thought about taking it slow, he might have shocked Komaeda into nearly fainting by taking his hand. He wasn't so bold as to start a relationship with a kiss or something way bolder. Komaeda's awkward joke about going to their love nest was hard to ignore. He'd responded simply with an awkward laugh of his own and muttered, "Yeah." He'd taken the hand in his and when they went back to the cottage, going to Komaeda's cottage, he was pretty embarrassed to notice he still had that 'children's toy'. He couldn't believe it took him this long to realize just what he'd gifted, but he wouldn't mention it if Komaeda wouldn't.

* * *

"How long are we keeping them in here again? Because I need to see how far my otp goes and how long they last. I cannot believe it came true. Of all people for Hinata to pick! And everyone thought it would be the camera girl. Or any girl. That's what you get for assuming my homeboy Hinata was straight."

"He said he liked girls Hagakure!" 

"It's called bi Asahina! It's a thing some people are!"

Naegi was shaking his head, "I'm just surprised..."

Togami snarled, "Of all people..."

Asahina pointed, "Of all people! You should be the most glad! He won't be a menace anymore cause he's too busy being in love!"

Hagakure chuckled, "Hinata will keep him on his toes fer sure."

"You stop that. You stop talking like that this instant or so help me!"

They all had to look around to a sudden scream from Asahina, who was pointing at one of the screens.

Togami fixed his glasses, "There really are too many cameras in these places..."

* * *

The dates were nice, really nice. There were so many places on a tropical island...well a series of islands that was really a big resort, to go to and explore. 

So now he was exploring...anatomy...with his hands, lips, tongue.

"Komaeda..."

Hands ran through his hair before grabbing it, biting his lip, "C-crap that feels good."

So, everyone kinda knew they were spending a lot of time together. Maybe not everyone knew things progressed, some did, others could care less. Not like they wanted to broadcast it to the world either. Though there was the whole camera issue. 

Hinata had been paranoid about them. They'd been going everywhere they could think of to do something when feeling the need and they'd held off because those cameras were freaking everywhere.

So he was on his bed now with Komaeda under the covers sucking him off. He knew there was a camera and the curtains were see through but he was caring less and less with how Komaeda convinced him, and was still convincing him, to let it go. He really wanted to keep their actions private. It's just how he was. Hard to worry about other things during a blowjob. 

When he decided to let it get to that level, it was like an influx of naughty ideas and paranoia set in all at once. Though they were supposed to be brainstorming places to screw in piece, on his bed just seemed so...traditional? Komaeda initiated it and it wasn't like he was going to say no. 

His hands smoothed through that white hair and he was blushing from the obsecene noises coming from under his sheets. It was wet from saliva, it was sloppy because Komaeda wasn't experienced, and Hinata was loving it. 

"Hinata-kun."

"Hmm?"

"Can I go for a ride?"

"Yeah...wait...", he was confused when Komaeda came up to start binding his hands together with sheets, pulling them up and over his head, "What the hell are you doing!?"

Komaeda had pulled the sheets away before undoing his own pants, taking those off as well as his boxers, "What does it look like? I'm going for a ride Hinata-kun. You're all ready and I can't help myself."

"First off, I can't touch you with my hands tied up. Second, the cameras!"

"Oh Hinata-kun, just focus on me. I'll have to make it so you can only focus on me. If it makes you feel better, I'll leave my shirt and jacket on. I wonder if I should find a blindfold. Or would you like to see?"

He squirmed as his top was being unbuttoned despite the tie being left in place, loosened a bit away from his neck but left in place. He widened his eyes while watching Komaeda prepare himself before climbing on top of him and taking his tie in his mouth while looking him in the eyes. 

He squirmed and let out a loud moan and cuss when Komaeda lowered himself for entry. He already wanted to touch his lover and was trying to get loose from the binds, but it was done too elaborately.

He lost his will to struggle out of his confines when Komaeda started moving his hips. It was feeling too good. He was definitely forgetting about the cameras by that point. Moans echoed his own and at first he thought he was just at his mercy until he started moving his own hips in upward thrusts. 

He knew drool was a sign Komaeda was feeling good.

"Hinata-kun, maybe this is your talent." He'd long let the grip go of the tie, focusing on being a receiver that was in control of the situation. 

"Aah damn Komaeda that is not a talent! I'm pretty sure it isn't a talent..." It was getting hard to talk back normally with moans dominating his verbal communication skills. 

The fact that he couldn't move much or use his hands was making him move his pelvis more to compensate, knowing it would drive Komaeda nuts while he was moving.

He'd been stunned into silence and stillness from Komaeda arching his back and dropping his hips to take his hardness in completely. His eyes went wide before he shut them and let out louder moans. 

Komaeda was smiling down at him, running his hands over his chest, "You feel so good..." 

"You do too..."

That was the end of the conversation,  all that encompassed their interaction from that second onward were the echoing sounds of pleasure.

* * *

"Well erm....from observation, it's pretty obvious that when they wake up, we should be sure to keep Kamukura and Komaeda close to each other. That was....an unexpected turn of events..."

"Oh dammit! The Junko AI switched all cameras to stream Hinata's room..."

"So I guess this is the downside to putting a bunch of teens on an island! Hahaha teens will be teens am I right!?"

"They only think they're teens. They're older than us remember?"

"Does this count as watching gay porn? We're perverts now aren't we?"

"Back in Towa City, Komaeda gave off the...vibe of liking men in this manner...."

"Can we please switch the cameras!? We can watch literally anyone else right now. What's Souda up to? How about Pekoyama? I'm sure anyone else would be better to watch."

"Can we turn the sound up? Komaeda is calling his name now."

"Hagakure no!"

"Otp man. My otp! I told all of you they were gonna end up together."

"I don't know. I don't want them waking up and running off together! Maybe we could separate them for a time and see how they interact with someone else?"

"How dare you break up my otp!"

Monokuma waved on screen, "This has been an episode of - holy cow even I was not expecting this to go so far! Look at these gays! Komaeda taking it up the ass like a true champion. Shsl power bottom!"

"We can separate them all when they first wake up but they might retain the memories of inside the program so they'll know that uh...they're so close like this.."

"All in favor of separating everyone for a time, say I..."

Naegi waited, "The I's have it." 

"Oh hey look I got feed in Souda's room. Oh my god, he's a hopeless cause. This poor man. Don't watch him. This is sad. She's never gonna want you man, no matter how much you masturbate thinking about her."

"What is with them? Can we watch someone else!? Is there someone this night being nomal- WHY IS TANAKA NAKED DOING A RITUAL!?"

"What kind of ritual is that? It looks familiar!"

"This is a class of perverts..."

"Oh look...Saionji and Mahiru are taking a bath together! So they're naked too."

Togami stormed out of the room, "I do not need this today!"

"Good thing Kirigiri isn't here! I feel so dirty watching them all. Oh look, Pekoyama is with Kuzuryuu and they're not naked."

"What about Midoa....Midoa is masturbating too...that's another 'children's toy'... what is...happening tonight?"

"How about Nidai? He's with Owari. And she's naked. It's that massage he does but right now it seems so wrong to watch!"

"Hanamura is masturbating also!"

"Stop these people. All of them. What is Sonia doing?"

"And she's reading. Oh thank goodness."

"She's reading an R18 doujin for a drama..."

"Twogami!?"

"Sleeping!"

"Oh thank God!"

"Maybe he's having a wet dream."

"Hagakure no..."

"Back to Pekoyama and Kuzuryuu. They're peaceful. Calm. We can just watch them. We definitely shouldn't separate them when they wake up. See? Nothing perverted. They're just talking. I'm almost afraid to know what it's about with tonight's track record..."

" Can we just not watch any feed tonight?"

"But we need to make sure Monokuma doesn't do anything..."

"I'm pretty sure even Monokuma is amazed right now..."

"UPUPUPUPU there are so many naughty children on this island! Even shsl nurse is taking a shot at the children's toy. I forgot how many of those I had laying around..."

Togami came back in, "Just watch the Pekoyama and Kuzuryuu feed. Seriously people. Look, they're playing chess now. Good. They're decent people despite being yakuza. You don't need to watch anyone else. Geeze!"

Naegi didn't think they'd be able to look at anyone normally when they woke up.

That next day might have been just as awkward for those in the program. It was like an aura of nsfw was about. No one wanted to really talk about that.

* * *

"Are we done with the questioning for today? I'd like to get back to being by myself now thank you."

Togami crossed his arms before walking out of room.

Komaeda leaned back in the chair, watching his interrogator walk away. He'd been by himself since he'd woken up. He was of course lucky...he had memories from before the program and inside. It was something apparently unique to him for the time being. It made for a despairing wake up, but he woke up and the only person he wanted to see, they weren't letting him see.

He needed to know how Hinata was doing. He needed to know if Hinata even remembered him. He didn't know how anyone else who woke up was fairing either. He just knew he got his interrogator to indirectly tell him it was a bit of a memory mess with the others. This troubled him greatly. 

Jabberwock Island, the real island, was where they were contained. Strawberry house and Muscat house. They were big enough to house everyone certainly and with sound proofed rooms, it was ideal. 

Komaeda chuckled at the thought that Strawberry house looked like a love hotel in his opinion. Not like in the program him and Hinata hadn't run off there to do things in a soundproof room. 

A few days since then, after a number of Future Foundation members had to leave to give reports, it was announced they'd go through a preliminary trial before actual membership. He didn't particularly mind being on the side of hope. Hope was what he wanted to win after all. He'd just felt things had been too easy. 

He giggled.

He wouldn't act out of line though. Not since they were holding Hinata over his head to get him to behave.

One day he'd been walking around, curious about the differences between the real island versus the fake one and when making his way to the beach on the first island, he'd stopped in his tracks. 

Long dark brown hair that almost looked black. A suit...

Kamukura in appearance but whose consciousness? 

"Hey."

Well that didn't answer his question at all. 

"Ah, do you know who I am at all?"

"Yeah you're Komaeda right? Naegi mentioned you. I came out here to check up on you on behalf of the Foundation."

"Oh...! Is that all?", It was getting awkward and fast. He was remembering their times in the program while looking at Hinata.

Komaeda took a step closer, "You really don't remember do you? Was there something that went wrong when you woke up?", He brought up what used to be a hand and studied his stub for a bit.

"Listen, the preliminary part isn't bad. They just want to test you for good behavior and they appointed me to look after you during this process. I'm sure you'll do fine."

Komaeda was seriously discouraged. Heck it sounded like the Kamukura he remembered talking to on a boat and not the Hinata he'd taken long walks on the beach with hand in hand. Sure, this one was talented immensely, but he couldn't forget his time with a boyfriend. 

Would this mean he'd have to start over?

"Geeze, you look like a lost puppy! Sorry, it was a bad joke. Not even my idea."

Komaeda looked up to the hand held out towards him in surprise. 

"It's me, Hinata."

He was smiling when Komaeda ran over and hugged him. He'd started running his fingers through his wild hair, "I can't believe it just got wilder. But it's as soft as I remember."

"Hey..."

"Yeah?"

He had to strain his ears to hear the mumbled, "I missed you." It just made him smile wider. They had some good memories on the island and yet knowing they weren't real was a bit heartbreaking. To know Komaeda remembered was great.

"You know..."

"Yeah?"

Komaeda laughed, "Now that we're on the real island, there aren't any cameras."

Hinata nodded. Some things were different like appearance, but overall, not much had changed. 

That was the awesome part.


	23. Cindermaeda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New year, new updates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the fuck did I stay up all night writing...

Sitting in the room had to be the most dull thing ever. Dull and boring.

So dull and boring, Ibuki Mioda couldn't stand it. What was everyone doing lounging around in their rooms when there were so many things to do on the islands nearby!? They had an amusement park for crying out loud! A movie theater...even if it only played Monokuma and Monomi movies! 

It made Ibuki Mioda want to scream, how today no one wanted to do anything! When she peeked out of her cottage, no one was even outside! It was a crime! 

She ruffled through the things in her room, getting out some crayons and paper and scribbling furiously. Not wasting a moments notice, she grabbed for a roll of tape and set out on a journey. A journey to post these crayon written notes on every single door with a message of the utmost importance.

* * *

 

"Hey Souda..."

"Hey Hinata! You got any idea why we're all here? I take it you got the same message too?"

Hinata nodded, "I did. I don't know what's going on. It seemed important."

Komaeda just looked ahead of him, quiet as ever. Presumably listening to Saionji loudly complain about how her time was too valuable to be wasted.

Looking around, Hinata realized  _everyone_ was gathered here, presumably by Ibuki...yeah that was definitely her handwriting. In green crayon nonetheless. It was actually pretty impressive to get a note on the cottage door written in crayon.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!", her voice was booming from the stage, as they were gathered in the Titty Typhoon, "Ibuki has an idea that will help things not be so boring around here!!!"

Togami just crossed his arms, "Listening..."

The rocker girl pointed at everyone, "IBUKI THINKS WE SHOULD PUT ON A PLAY!!!!"

It was like all of the protest came forth in one fell swoop.

"Ack! I didn't even want to be in the plays in grade school! NO WAY!"

"I've been in enough with dance thank you very much! It offends me to even think of working with the likes of all these people on a production!"

"I don't know how to act..."

"Hmph! What a dumbass idea!"

Ibuki was waving, "Hey hey hey!!!! We can put on an awesomely epic play! We all can pitch in and make it awesome and productive! Ibuki just doesn't want to be bored and wants to work with everyone on something!!! If anybody else has a better idea! Ibuki is all ears!!!"

Much grumbling was heard, not much idea.

Sonia pipped, "Perhaps we could all play a game or tell a story together!"

"What kind of game?"

Saionji snickered, "How about truth or dare!?"

"NO NO NO! Ibuki likes storytelling much better! Everyone sit in a circle on the floor and Ibuki can tell you all the most epic story ever!"

Sonia nodded, "Can it be a princess story? I do enjoy those old Western tales very much! A princess in a large castle! Lots of servants! A handsome prince!"

"Aaaaaaaah! Ibuki knows what would make this story the best! Okay! Everyone get your thinking caps on and follow me here!"

 _Well..._ Hinata shrugged. Ibuki did have everyone's attention.

Ibuki jumped off the stage with the grace of a dying flamingo, but somehow landed on her feet and got everyone to sit down, "Now we all know we have an actual princess here! So Ibuki wants to give someone else the chance to be the princess of this tale! Ibuki is thinking of a number between one and twenty!"

"Thirteen??"

"THAT'S CORRECT! KOMAEDA IS THE PRINCESS!"

He did a double take, "M-me!? Just because I guessed a random number? There's no way I could be the princess of your tale..."

Saionji sneered, "Yeah seriously..."

Ibuki waved off the aura of negativity, "The prince should be Hajime clearly!"

Hinata, who happened to be sitting next to Komaeda, stole a glance over at him before looking away with a small blush, "Um Ibuki I don't know if...!"

Sonia smiled, "It's perfect!!! A modern twist to an old story! Let's do this!"

* * *

 

Once upon a time, there was a man named Hanamura Teruteru who met a beautiful woman while out for a stroll. The woman all of sudden fell over on thin air and landed in a totally awkward position that revealed under her skirt. The man was convinced he had found the woman of his dreams.

"A-are you talking about m-me!? I don't want to be...!"

Hanamura and the clumsy maiden Tsumiki married, but after some years Tsumiki became ill and fell into a long sleep in which she would never awake.

"A-am I Sleeping Beauty??? I know a bit about fairy tales...what story is this??"

"DING DING DING! A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED! A trial will follow the investigation!"

Convinced she was dead and he was a widower, Hanamura immediately went back out into the dating pool, though now had a child, Komaeda, by his first wife.

"Ibuki...I don't even think genetics would...."

Hanamura was a charmer and one day met a woman who already had 2 daughters: Peko Pekoyama and her two daughters Mahiru and Saionji, who became Komaeda's stepsisters. They seemed like good company when Hanamura first met them, but after becoming a family unit, Hanamura had to go off and expand his chef business, so he left Komaeda alone with the new family. Komaeda immediately became a servant to the stepmother and stepsisters. For they were as beautiful as they were vain!

"I am not vain!"

Okay so maybe stepsister Mahiru wasn't as vain, but Saionji sure was.

"Sweep the floor with a toothbrush and give me gummy bears, slave!"

Poor Komaeda had to clean and do all the chores in the house. He never got to go outside even, unless it was for chores. He tried to write to Hanamura, but the letter was instantly taken by crows because of his luck!

"Sounds about right. Ahaha, that's the kind of luck I have after all...! But I don't really mind cleaning for my step family!"

"How dare you make Peko the evil step-Peko?!"

Anyway, Pekoyama wasn't a wicked person. She just had a face that scared all of the woodland animals away. Look, there she is now. Komaeda sang a song and some woodland creatures came to the property: birds, squirrels, Monokuma. Now here comes Pekoyama to sing a song and water the garden, watch them all run for their lives at her expression.

"WHY YOU!!!"

Pekoyama is kinda jealous of how Komaeda can sing, make milkshakes, and all the Monokumas come to the yard. So she will get flustered and tell Komaeda to go back inside and clean or something.

"..."

Speaking of woodland creatures, Komaeda had some animal friends to help with the day to day tasks. Pekoyama, Mahiru, and Saionji owned a large cat named Souda who was at war with Komaeda's animal friends.

"W-why am I A CAT!?"

Chiaki was among Komaeda's mice friends. Actually, Chiaki was the ringleader and often would outsmart the dastardly but dumb Souda-neko. The only cat known in existence that lived off cola! Quite the strange household it is!

Faraway in the castle, King Nidai was thinking about throwing a party and his wife Queen Sonia was thinking the same, for they wanted their son the Prince Hajime to find a bride! Because it was way overdue that he even went on a first date!

"HEY!"

"HAHHAHA! Does this mean I can put the kingdom on a regiment that fits their body types!?"

Unfortunately for King Nidai, when going to confront his son about this issue, had to take a shit.

"Where is the bathroom actually!? OH NO SOMEONE'S IN THERE!"

Queen Sonia approached her son instead, letting him know that in order to inherit the throne, or at least watch it while she and the king went on an extended vacation, he had to find a bride at the next party she was planning! It would be set very soon and it would be off the heezy fo'sheezy and people would totally need to dance the gogo lambada.

"What is the gogo lam-"

"Why do I have to get married so soon!?"

Because your parents said so! You've never even been on a date Hajime-dear! How are you ever going to rule without someone by your side?! Look, you can pick anyone you fancy at the party! SEND NOTICE TO THE CITIZENS AT ONCE! WORD NEEDS TO GET OUT! IT GOTTA GO FAST! So send your 3 henchmen: Gundham, Fuyuhiko, and Akane to inform the Monomi kingdom of the large party that will be held the next day! 

"ISN'T THE NEXT DAY TOO SOON!?"

So word got out to Pekoyama, who came home with the notice and let her own daughters know about the ball. Komaeda happened to overhear.

"Nanami-san...I could never go to such a ball. I'm not worthy."

N-no Komaeda, you need to want to go to the ball and the family tells you no.

"Why should I ask them when I am already aware that my presence isn't welcome? It would be awfully rude of me to go against my families wishes on this matter!"

B-but you need to go to the ball! HOW IS THIS A CINDERELLA STORY IF YOU DON'T EVEN GO TO THE BALL!?

"But it's impolite!"

Chiaki mouse was playing video games at the time when she decided to give Komaeda some advice on the matter!

"You know, there wasn't only spaghetti in the fridge...there were chips too. Why would you put chips in a fridge? I don't understand this skeleton. Maybe I should try this too."

Nevermind...

Hey Nanami, looks like there's a fresh helping. Lose yourself in mom's spaghetti. All for you. Made by Peko.

"Oh! Spaghetti, just like the omnipotent voice said! But it can wait until after I get past this part of the game."

So back to Komaeda, he heard about the ball and wanted to go, becoming excited at the prospect and went to ask Peko if he could go while Saionji and Mahiru were getting ready.

"H-have we already skipped a day!? It's already the ball!?"

No no, but Saionji wants to wear a special outfit that takes a day and a half to prepare.

"You darned right! And I want to relax in a spa to get my skin just right. I have a manservant don't I? Why am I not getting a massage too? For me and big sis Koizumi!"

Komaeda had to prepare his stepsisters spa and give them massages too. Adding much more work onto his already busy schedule of keeping the house spotless, feeding the neko-Souda, and singing to the Monokumas so as not to incur their wrath and have the kingdom destroyed by despair.

"I THINK THEY HAVE BIGGER PROBLEMS THAN THE BALL WITH THAT LAST COMMENT!"

Anyway, suddenly Hanamura is dead too! Turns out he died on his journeys!

"Oh no! Hanamura-san! My father!?"

"A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED"

Yes, he died, of a raptor related incident! Word comes back to Cindermaeda...

"Um excuse me? Cinder what?"

Cindermaeda! Word comes back about Hanamura dying to Komaeda, who is rightfully upset and in mourning.

"WHY DO I GET KILLED OFF!? OFF SCREEN!? THIS IS CRUEL!"

"I'm actually not all that sad. It was offscreen. Poor Hanamura-san. He went without hope! This is the true tragedy.."

"Can we mention the fact that he died of raptors? What time period is this story even!?"

Well if there's magic why can't there be raptors? They're awesome! 

Pekoyama hears the news and is mildly interested. She has bigger fish to fry, but she just asks Komaeda to do it because she's concerned the grease will pop and burn her skin and Komaeda has some quality luck at times.

"Would you like takoyaki also Pekoyama-san?"

Scratch that, who let Komaeda in a kitchen!? WHO!? THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!

An explosion caused by only God knows damages the kitchen and Komaeda gets covered in cinder for some reason. Saionji happened to walk by and coins the term Cindermaeda from this incident. It catches on faster than memes. 

Komaeda goes to clean himself off and goes to bed distraught by the days events.

"Actually I think it was okay-"

DISTRAUGHT BY THE EVENTS. AND NO ONE ATE DINNER THAT NIGHT. 

The next day is the day of the ball and Prince Hinata is both nervous and wondering why his parents did this, realizing they just wanted to throw an awesome party.

"How come Sonia-san had to be married to that oaf!?"

"Souda, you're a cat."

"BUT MY PRINCESS!"

Pekoyama, Saionji, and Mahiru get ready to go to the ball.

Cindermaeda wants to go too and checks Twitter to already see some celebs showed up that he wants to see perform. So he asks mouse Chiaki for help putting together an outfit.

"Can it be a cosplay of a video game character?"

So Komaeda asks the other animal friends to help him put together an outfit. Like Monokuma and Monomi!

"We'll make you so gorgeous!"

"Upupupu, welcome to Say Yes to the Dress. You ain't getting away with a suit. MADAM"

Komaeda is kinda nervous, but leaves his fate to Monokuma and Monomi, who can never agree on anything it seems. Eventually they come up with an idea and he dresses reluctantly, but is delighted by the results.

"This dress is made of trash bags..."

"PERFECTO!"

"I can feel a breeze..."

You're beautiful in your trash dress Komaeda! Don't worry about it! So Cindermaeda descends the stairs to meet up with the squad to see about going to the ball with them. Saionji immediately laughs at a dress made of trash bags. 

"Komaeda I think you should change..."

Koizumi is quick to reply.

Peko is already outside scarring the woodland creatures by trying to be friendly to them. In a bad mood, she reenters the house and takes her 2 daughters to go to the ball, leaving Komaeda at home.

"Oh..how am I to go to the ball now? They were my ride! This is just my luck!" Cindermaeda replies, now bummed out the squad left without him.

"Oh...it's finally my turn? I guess I'm supposed to be magic or something..."

Cindermaeda looks up to see! BUT IT IS! THE FAIRY GOD TWOGAMI! Here to help fix up that ratchet job Monokuma did!

"Oh! A fairy godmother! How lucky! Are you going to do magic?"

"Actually, here is a small loan of a million dollars."

Delighted by the sudden spending money, Cindermaeda went on a shopping spree, but didn't know what to buy!

"Upupupu! Give me your loan and I'll help you out lost child! I'll return it double, no triple!"

Komaeda believed Monokuma and gave the bear the small loan, believing it to be worthy for investment property. In exchange, Monokuma gave him a sticker. At the very least, he no longer needs to see another Monokuma Theater film again.

Going back to the Fairy God-gami, Komaeda needed more help from Fairy Twogami.

"Can you settle on 1 name for me please?"

"I gave the money away Fairy Godgami. I'm sorry."

"Then how will we..."

"WITH DARK MAGIC!" Gundham bellowed from the bushes, for he saw everything. "GEYAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!"

The 4 dark devas, standing in place around an alchemy symbol drawn by Gundham Tanaka, assisted in constructing a really rad dress. Better than the dress made from trash bags. So much better! It would show a little leg. Gotta give the prince the ol razzle dazzle to impress.

"I can't believe this...is it a Fairy GodGundham too!? How lucky that I have two fairies to help me in my time of need!"

"We're not done here!", Gundham bellowed before starting to chant and turning other shit in the forest into things Cindermaeda would need. Like a carriage and crossbow in case of werewolves or sparkling vampires. Aim for the head Cindermaeda. Noscope then heart shot. We believe in you.

"But why are my slippers glass? Isn't that a health hazard?"

Your luck will take care of it, I'm sure.

"Fair enough."

Cindermaeda stepped into the carriage of dark magic from the dimension of Nimrod. Summoned by the expertise of Fairy GodGundham and let it be pulled by the devildog that he was finally able to tame...all to go to the ball!

At the ball, poor Prince Hinata was bored.

"I'm a nice guy...I won't be bored by these girls. I can at least make light conversation-"

SO BORED. BORED BECAUSE ALL THE OTHER GIRLS WERE BORING. THEY WEREN'T WAIFU MATERIAL. SO BORING. THEY ARE ALL BORING. NONE OF THEM LIKE BOATS. NO WAIFU NO LIFEU!

That was when a coach drawn carriage by the devildog, black as night, came onto the grounds and out stepped the gallant Cindermaeda in robes fitting for a dark witch and hot tamales to look at by anyone! Prince Izuru...aaah Prince Hinata, had finally seen someone who caught his interest!

"Whoa white hair!"

He was indeed razzle dazzled, and went to ask the fair stranger for a dance. Cindermaeda knew it was love at first sight and after one dance wished to venture with the prince to their love nest.

"YOU STOP RIGHT THERE. THIS IS EMBARRASSING. HOW IN THE WORLD-"

But alas, Cindermaeda was told the magic only lasted until midnight.

"Why midnight? Can't you change it to like 3am? 4am? Can't my fairies help me out at midnight to keep it going a little longer?"

Don't bring logic into this. You have till midnight and you got there at 11:50!

"Oh no! No love nest for me! I must go!"

Cindermaeda fled from Prince Hajime, fled from the castle, tripped on the stairs, and a glass slipper fell off. Cindermaeda kept running and made it back to the carriage, to get going back home. On the journey home, shit started changing back.

"Seriously, can I please get a little magic so I don't die on my way home..."

"A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED"

"Oh dear...!"

Cindermaeda had to take off the remaining glass slipper and run home with it in the woods, going to hide it in his room. Hoping this whole thing would blow over.

"I...am not worthy for Prince Hinata-kun to even look my way again. How presumptuous of me to behave in such a way as if I had a real talent like everyone else at that party!" 

Don't be so hard on yourself Cindermaeda. Your luck might turn around just yet!

Neko-Souda messed up the house though. You might want to take care of that before the fam gets home.

"Yes, yes of course!"

When the family came home, they searched to find Cindermaeda cleaning, but swore they saw someone with white hair at the party. Not so many white haired people in the kingdom. They question it.

"I've been at home cleaning all this time. How could I have gone to a ball when I have nothing to wear?"

Pekoyama was too embarrassed to ask Komaeda to teach her how to attract woodland creatures, and retired for the night.

The next day, Prince Hajime called his men: Fuyuhiko the Smol...

"FUCK YOU"

Akane the Glutton!

"Duh! Now what's for lunch?"

And Gundham the dark magician.

"Kyeheheheheheh! I PLAYED NO PART IN THE DARKNESS THAT ENVELOPED A PARTICULAR MAIDEN AND MADE A SUCCUBUS FOR ONE EVENING LED TO THE PARTY DRAWN BY A DEVILDOG CARRIAGE!"

That was too much detail for Hinata to ignore, who just figured looking for someone by their shoe size was retarded and asked his men to help him find this white haired stranger who captivated his heart with just 1 dance and the ol razzle dazzle.

"This is embarrassing..."

Fuyuhiko the Smol...

"I DARE YOU TO CALL ME SMOL ONE MORE FUCKING TIME"

Akane led the expedition, which made them stop at every restaurant in the kingdom on the way to the house they wanted.

Pekoyama answered the door and immediately Fuyuhiko was mesmerized by her beauty!

Akane just trampled in, a bucket of fried chicken tucked in one arm, and started looking for a glass slipper.

"No no, there have to be plenty of people with the same shoe size. So are these the only 3 people here??" Hinata logic'd.

Pekoyama nodded.

Saionji saw a glass slipper and swiped it to try it on, but her feet were too small.

Mahiru swipped the glass slipper next because she really wanted to take a picture of it. Just the right angle and sunlight and BAM. Give that shit 3k likes on snapchat and instagram. #aesthetic slipper #it's actually glass guys isn't that dangerous #I won't try it on because that's outrageous

Pekoyama didn't try it on either.

They were about to give in and try another house when suddenly Gundham shrieked in terror. "MY DEVIL DOG EARRING IS MISSING!" Forgetting he gave it to the maiden for the magic from the previous night. "IT MUST BE NEARBY" and he searched for it high and low, finding the way to Cindermadea's room.

"Oh, there's company. Why didn't anyone say so? I'd have made some tea." Cindermaeda was clueless as to what was going on but stopped upon seeing Prince Hajime.

They stared at one another...keeping eye contact until a rebuttal showdown commenced.

"WHY!?"

"Hinata-kun, you say you were looking for a white haired person, but are you sure? It was nighttime and the hair could have been grey."

"NO THAT'S WRONG! I definitely saw white hair and we talked for like 2mins I recognize your voice. Plus, yeah, I just recognize you overall. To search for you by making everyone in the kingdom try on the glass slipper would have made no sense."

Also when Cindermaeda turned to leave the party, Hinata got a glimpse of the backside. Swiggity Swooty, appreciate that booty.

_BREAK!_

Hinata logic dives, and tells Cindermaeda, "YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE!"

The culprit has been caught! It's now time for everyone to cast your votes. Monokuma, the results please!

"KOMAEDA IS GUILTY. TIME FOR PUNISHMENT"

N-no wait...this is happy story. Also he didn't kill anyone! Monokuma NO!"

"Upupu the punishment being a honeymoon on Jabberwock Island after the wedding!"

And thus is the story of Cindermaeda, who found love through the dark arts and we're not going to question how the fairy godmothers came for this ball and not like, anytime sooner when they were needed...

"I did my part. I gave the loan. It needs to be paid back with interest."

"The earring has been returned to me, hence the world is once again SAFE from the mighty devildog!"

* * *

 Everyone just stared at Ibuki.

Hinata was blushing like crazy.

Komaeda was running a hand through his hair.

"That was um....let's not do story time anytime soon...", Mahiru shook her head.

"Wasn't that fun though? Ibuki's storytelling!"

Sonia grinned, "The next tale should be a story about a prince who gets turned into a llama and goes on an epic adventure! I shall title it Fuyuhiko's New Groove!"

"Don't you even dare involve me any more in this bullshit!", he got up and walked out with Peko following suit, "A DAMN PLAY WOULD HAVE BEEN A BETTER IDEA!"

Ibuki shrugged. At least she tried. Better luck next time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse.


	24. Honestly Komaeda, What the Fuck!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I watched Zootopia. TWICE. In theaters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is pure sin

"Come again?"

Gundham looked like repeating himself was the last thing on earth he wanted to do.

Komaeda just looked as confused as ever at the SHSL Animal Tamer/Breeder. He looked down shocked even more when the movie ticket was shoved into his hand. He nearly melted as he realized...he was being invited to a movie night. He was certain that he couldn't have been the first person Gundham was asking. To be honest, he wasn't even sure _why_ he was asked in the first place. It's not like he'd spent time with the tamer or collected any of his hope shards.

But he was secretly glad that it was happening, "How lucky! To be invited to go out with you!"

Gundham gave a look, lifted up the cape he so happened to wearing to cover the lower half of his face like a vampire or something, and started walking away backwards for absolutely no logical reason Komaeda could think of.

He wouldn't question it. He was ranting about how great his luck was.

_"UPUPUPUPUPU!"_

Komaeda waved the movie ticket, "We'll all be going to the theater! Will you really be showing this film Monokuma?"

The small bear chuckled, "Yeah but there's a catch to going to the movie!"

Komaeda grinned, "Will there be a murder at the theater!? Will you put some kind of motive there!?"

Monokuma was spinning on one leg in place like a top, "KUKUKUKUKU! See that? That's my new laugh! Anyway! I'm showing this movie, but the catch is that you've got to play a little dress up for the opening night! Tarzan over there already knows but was waaaaay too shy to tell everyone else!"

Komaeda blinked, "Dress up? Whatever do you mean? I'll have to wear a specific outfit in order to see the movie with everyone?"

"DING DING DING! BINGO SMARTY PANTS!! Hold on I think ol Monokuma has one just your size!"

Komaeda was a bit skeptical, but questioning Gundham about it would probably just rub that guy the wrong way. He followed Monokuma as the bear was leading him back towards his cottage.

"It'll show up in your closet close to the time of the movie! Make sure you get some ample time to get all changed up! Upupupu!"

"Ah Monokuma..! Will the outfit become a motive? If you have someone else wear something embarrassing, haha maybe it would be! Can you tell me who else is going on this movie night?"

"Alll the boys are going. No girls!"

Komaeda quirked a brow, "Like male bonding? Will you be showing us a mature movie Monokuma!?"

"I got the perfect film for ya! Brokeback Kuma!"

"Please no..."

"How about Monopool!?"

"I'd certainly hope not."

"Monokuma versus Monomi: Dawn of Justice!?"

Komaeda laughed, "Even I might want to commit a murder if I was subjected to having to watch that..."

"NOTED!"

Komaeda looked at his movie ticket with a quirked brow, "This ticket has Monomi on it..."

"That's of little to no consequence! Now check out your outfit for the night! I've gotta make sure you look sharp for your date!!!!"

Komaeda chuckled, "I am not interested in dating Tanaka-san..."

"Oh but Hinata is going!"

"Show me the suit...."

When he opened his closet, he froze, only to look at the bear questioningly, "What...what is this!?"

"Hinata likes this sort of stuff. Trust me! It'll really impress him!!! A bonus is that that Tanaka would like it too!"

"This is not something I would ever...this is very embarrassing..."

"Oh don't worry, you won't be the only one dressed to the T! I got this handled while Monomi is...errr...busy!!"

Komaeda didn't like the sound of that, but even more, he looked at the outfit in his closet and wasn't sure what to think other than  _'Hinata-kun likes this sort of stuff? And well...if it will get me a hope shard with Tanaka-san then why not?'_ "Monokuma, if you don't mind, I'll change into it later."

"That's the spirit!!!!", and with that the bear went to leave Komaeda's cottage through the window of all places. He didn't really question that. He looked back to his closet and let out a sigh. Getting hope shards was important to do and if he could collect some from both Hinata and Gundham at once, then the benefit outweighed the embarrassment wouldn't it? 

* * *

 

"OIOIOIOIOIOI AHOGE THE BOY WONDER!"

Hinata looked absolutely offended in Monokuma's direction at that nickname. His face read 'you damn bear' instantly, "What do you want!?"

"You gotta see something super cool."

He was skeptical...incredibly skeptical of anything Monokuma would consider to be 'cool'.

Monomi had come about, "Ah!!!! There you are! You won't be so mean to me anymore!!!!"

Hinata quirked a brow as Monomi was sporting a karate headband and he idly wondered, while sipping on some soda through a straw, how this was going to unfold. Probably with Monomi losing to Monokuma again. He'd bet some Monokuma coins on that. The shenanigans weren't entirely amusing...and he looked at the time. To his understanding, he was invited out to go to a movie with Gundham, Souda, Fuyuhiko, Togami, Hanamura, Nidai, and Komaeda. Just guys. He knew the movie being shown at the Monokuma theater was an actual movie and not some Monokuma remade version, which was pretty exciting. 

He decided before it was time for the movie, he'd go check on Komaeda and see if they'd walk over together.

The walk to his cottage wasn't too long, and on the way he'd stopped for some idle chat with Chiaki. He wondered, if the boys were doing a big movie night, what were the girls doing?

"Well....Monomi is having the girls do a sleepover.", she spoke while not even looking up form her PSP. 

"Ah I see. Maybe after the movie the boys will do the same thing. Big bonding exercises like that are pretty good to do." 

"Oh...Akane says if any of the boys try to peep, they're gonna get wreckt."

Hinata sweatdropped, "I...I see....I'll be sure to relay the message...you know what? I gotta get going! The movie is soon anyway!!!"

"Okay, see you tomorrow"

Hinata didn't even know why he was speedwalking away, "Yeah! Tomorrow!!"

Getting to Komaeda's cottage, he also ran into Fuyuhiko, who was just exiting his.

"Yo!"

"I'm just gonna grab Komaeda and then we'll head over! Meet you at the theater!"

The gangster made a face before shrugging, "Eh okay then." He turned to walk off.

Oddly enough, Komaeda's door happened to be slightly opened. He wasn't sure if that was lucky because he didn't need to knock, or if it was alarming. Either way, he was expressing some caution here. Because it _was_ Komaeda and that guy was full of surprises. 

Opening the door, he looked around to not see anything at first, "Hey Komaeda, you in here? It's time to...."

The sight hit him when he turned his head towards the closet.

"...go..."

Komaeda froze.

Hinata froze.

Hinata took a step back with a look of sheer terror.

"It isn't what it looks like, I swear!"

Komaeda made no sudden movements, despite being halfway in... a fursuit...

To make matters worse, he was only in his boxers.

It had been difficult to get the suit in. Despite Monokuma saying that it was the right size, it was coming on tight. Trying to put it over his regular clothes was a pain, so he'd stripped to get it on. There were hope shards on the line after all. Ones he couldn't get under normal circumstances...aka Gundham's, and he was seriously lacking in the hope shard department.

He'd tussled with the fursuit for what seemed like an eternity, before tripping over. Falling just at the right angle so the fursuit head, which he'd had with the face facing the ceiling, was under him. Appearing just at the right angle so that when he fell...crotch met mouth of a fursuit head, and that's when of all things to make it exponentially worse, Hajime Hinata happened to walk in. 

"I uh...uh....Komaeda...sorry for intruding...whatever you do in your spare time...I mean...I wouldn't have pegged you for the type but um...I mean I'm not one to judge."

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!", he scrambled up to the best of his ability before falling over a second time.

Hinata dropped his soda at the sight. If this was bad luck at work, it was incredible. 

Komaeda had fallen over a second time, tripping on the tail of the fursuit, kicking the head up, falling on his back, and the fursuit head just happened to fall right on the crotch. 

He didn't know whether to be horrified or amused. Both? Neither? Either way he was certainly shocked at the scene unfolding before his very eyes.

"H-Hinata-kun...I could use some...assistance...right about now..."

Hajime Hinata started laughing hard.

* * *

Zipping up the back of the suit, he was kinda glad Komaeda didn't put the face on yet but he was itching to ask, and it seemed his brain did it before he could stop himself, "Why on earth are you wearing this? I didn't think this was your thing. So you uh...really like animals or something?? I figured this would be Gundham's thing. I guess people can really surprise you huh..."

"Hinata-kun...I am not a furry..."

"But you know...the suit and all. How do you even begin to explain?"

"I just wanted to try getting some hope shards..."

"Why on earth would this even..."

"It's okay. It'll be fullproof! I'm the lucky one after all! I'm sure this will work out in my favor."

"I would tell you to take this thing off...but I also want to see this magically work in your favor to get you hope shards. So uh...we going to this movie then?"

"Absolutely!", Komaeda said as he was putting on the fursuit head.

Hinata just shook his head and felt the rising urge to not be seen in public with the luckster. Though he needed to see how this played out. Would that really get Komaeda more hope shards? Maybe with Gundham?

Monokuma popped up out of nowhere when they left the cottage, "Oooooooooh you mean he actually put it on!? Oh this is gonna be good! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Hinata just looked at the bear with disgust and kept walking. This was going to be quite the boys night now.

* * *

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

"Well I mean, it's not my usual, but maybe the ladies would loooove me in this suit!"

"Hanamura no!"

"G-guys...I wouldn't be caught dead in a suit like that...what is this some kind of terrible joke!? What kind of movie did Monomi set up for us anyway!?"

"I CAN FEEL AN ALMOST PRIMAL ENERGY SHOOTING THROUGH ME IN THIS TIGER SUIT! IT MAKES ME WANT TO DO MY BEST THE NEXT TIME I RUN LAPS WITH AKANE!"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS EVEN HAPPENING HERE!?"

"GHEYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THOSE WHO HAVE DRESSED IN THEIR ANIMAL GLORY FOR THE FILM WILL BE REWARDED IN THE AFTERLIFE!"

Hinata, Fuyuhiko, and Souda stood in a dumbfounded silence at their companions for the night.

Souda screamed.

Fuyuhiko shook his head, "WHAT THE FUCK KIND OF MOVIE ARE WE GOING TO SEE WHERE EVERYONE ELSE IS DRESSED LIKE FUCKING FURRIES!?"

Komaeda was delighted. Not only did he wear the suit, but it seemed Gundham, Nidai, Twogmi, and Hanamura sported the suits with him.

"I'm not fucking staying for this. I'm out."

"LITTLE ONE! IF YOU LEAVE, YOU SHALL BE CURSED! FOR THE GIRLS ARE DOING A SLUMBER PARTY! AND ANY BOY CAUGHT NEAR WILL BE ENSNARED BY THE MEDUSA HERSELF!"

"DID YOU JUST FUCKING CALL ME LITTLE!?"

"Guys...guys...the movie...it started like...5 minutes ago..."

'OH SHIT!"

"HURRY HURRY!"

The boys all shuffled into the theater, some grabbing snacks that Monokuma was selling behind the counter, "Enjoy the moooooooooovie!!!!"

When in the theater, Hinata, Fuyuhiko, and Souda sat some rows away from their dressed up bros. Bros didn't sit with bros in fursuits.

"Is that even a part of the bro code?"

"IT IS NOW"

"Agreed."

They only missed some previews, but considering the previews were all movie reenactments done by Monokuma and Monomi anyway, it crossed the minds of every boy in there that they didn't miss much at all.

Then the movie actually started. Gundam standing up to bellow, "GENTLEMAN! THE MOST ANTICIPATED MOVIE OF THE YEAR BY THE DEVAS!"

"SHUT YOUR TRAP AND SIT DOWN. THE MOVIE IS STARTING!"

"YOU DARE DEFY THE DEVAS!?"

"Guys please!!!!"

"HAHAHA! I CAN PUT YOU IN A FRIENDLY HEADLOCK IF YOU KEEP BLOCKING THE VIEW!"

"A friendly headlock!?"

"I strangely really like this outfit though..."

"HANAMURA NO"

Monokuma's voice bellowed, "PIPE DOWN IN THERE. EVEN THE LOBBY CAN HEAR YOU RASCALS MAKING TOO MUCH NOISE!"

Either way, it somehow calmed down and then the movie started.

* * *

 

"Oh man, it was actually really good!"

"I'll bet they came up with the movie concept by accident haha. Bunny cop!"

"Yeah but did you see how Gundham was so stoked?"

"What'd you expect? It's the movie of the year for him. A++ selection on Monomi's part. Or did Monokuma pick it? Either way, it was good."

"Pffft. I saw shsl gangster over there cry a little.."

"LOOK IT WAS AN EMOTIONAL MOMENT!"

The guys laughed.

Hope shards were being gained by the boys with each other. Even Komaeda.

"NOW MY MEN! LET OUT THE INNER ANIMAL IN YOU AND HOWL TO THE MOONLIGHT! BE FREE! EVEN IF YOU AREN'T IN A SUIT!"

* * *

 

"Thanks for coming to get more refreshments with me Akane!"

"Ay! It's no problem at all!"

The shsl photographer and gymnast were walking and carrying the sodas for the rest of the girls at the sleepover. Stopping momentarily when they heard the voices of the boys. Mahiru Koizumi walked around the corner to say hello...

To drop her sodas at the sight.

"W-Camera...where is my? Here..."

Akane started laughing.

Mahiru Koizumi took what was known as the: Worst Most Embarrassing Photo of the SHSL Boys Ever Taken.

The boys may have bonded a bit more but at the same time...

Lost every single of the girls hope shards once the picture was shown to them at the sleepover.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgive me


	25. The Bro Code

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was challenged to fit 50 bro jokes in this fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge Accepted.
> 
> This gonna be raunchy af. You have been warned. DIRTY HUMOR GALORE!

ISLAND MODE

N Laps

26th Day Afternoon...

 

"Harder...aaah...!"

"Your wish is my command, Hinata-kun. Mmmhm...you ready to cum for daddy?"

"Nggh, if you go faster I will...wait did you really just say that!?"

"Hahaha, you gonna kinkshame me in this situation?"

"Don't ever say that again, especially while...", he had to pause to moan and gasp.

"I just thought I could spice it up with some dirty talk. I know you like it", he lowered his voice, "I'm ready to pump you with more of my seed and listen to you scream my name while I do it. You like it when I move my hips like this...don't you?"

"Komae-aaah..."

Komaeda leaned in and took his earlobe between his lips to lightly suck on it, letting go to whisper, "Since we're like this...you can use my first name, you know. I want to hear you say it."

"I'm really used to the last name..."

"I see that blush. You're so cute Hajime. But please, in bed you can call me Nagito. I want to hear you say...fuck me harder Nagito or Nagito, fuck me faster. Hehe, I'll punish you if you don't comply."

"N-Nagito..."

"Yes Hajime-kun?"

"F...aaaaaaaah no way can I say that..."

Hinata jumped a bit at fingers pinching one of his nipples.

"How about now Hajime-kun? Will you say it for me if I play with these while I slow my thrusts down to a turtles pace?"

"Somewhere...somehow...this counts as sexy torture..."

"I just want to hear you say it. Don't worry, the room is soundproof. The benefit of coming to do this here in Strawberry House. Hehe, look around...doesn't it remind you of a love hotel? It looks like one to me."

"I can't....if you go this slow I can't..."

"I know. Me neither. But I can just keep going. It's you who gets to miss out longer on your sweet release. Just say it for me. In fact, you should say both. It doesn't matter what order."

The blush across Hajime Hinata's face was only getting worse by the second. He bit his lip and wouldn't comply, because as much as he didn't want to admit it, he liked the punishment. Not like he'd tell Komaeda that anyway. When he felt his nipple be twisted between two fingers, he let out a louder moan and tried to get the pace back by moving his hips.

"Oh no no no. I can't have you do-"

He rocked his hips back harder, getting a little smug smirk when hearing Komaeda gasp aloud.

"Oh...Hajime-kun, you've done it now."

Excitement was coursing through the brunet's veins. He got off his hands, letting his face sink into the sheets as his rear was lifted and his blush turned an obscene red when he felt his cheeks being spread wider. He knew the next thrusts would be slow, but harder. A splendid price to pay for not saying the magic words. Though he let out a loud groan when he realized that none of Komaeda's thrusts were deep...at all. 

He knew he was going to lose and would have to obey his lover's demands eventually.

"Nagito!"

"Keep going...please say it for me and I'll go deeper just like you like. Maybe I'll get lucky and find your prostate. I hope it gets you to scream louder just for me! Aaaah, I need you to say it. I need to hear it. When I do, you'll be rewarded. I won't hold back. You're so naughty Hajime...you like it when I fuck you nice and hard. You're like my personal whore. I absolutely enjoy it. Ooooh, I can't wait until you come to retaliate the next time we meet up. Remember how I did it this time. I'll let you do me like this if you want. I'll let you bend me over and you can grab my hips or my ass and you can rock my world. Ehehe, how does that sound? Want me to get even dirtier with my talk? Hmmm? Listen to the noises we can hear and no one else can in this soundproof room, Hajime. Listen to the nasty, naughty sloshing of the lubricant. Just say it for me and you'll get the ultimate reward of tasting more of my cock..."

"Faster...Nagito...harder...."

"You're almost there....only then will I allow you to cum. I want to do it together..."

Hinata shook his head.  _Damn._ Komaeda played an emotionally pleasing card just now that he couldn't refuse. There was just one thing he needed to get straight first, "Nagito...."

"Yes dear?"

"I'll say it for you as long as you never use 'daddy' ever again."

"Deal."

"Now fuck me faster Nagito..."

"That's more like it...."

"Nagito, fuck me harder...!"

He thought he saw stars when the pace picked back up again, when his lover wasn't being shallow but gave it to him nice and deep. He gripped the sheets and didn't care as much about what naughty phrases came out of his mouth next.

Later they were cuddled in each others arms, relishing in the after feelings. 

"Hey Komaeda, we can't stay here for too long. We'll meet the others for dinner."

"Yes but I don't want you to stop holding me just yet."

He smiled. Sure he may have been shsl bottom this time around, but here he was being the one to hold Komaeda in his arms tightly. Truly, he didn't want to let go. In fact, more than anything, he'd like to go to sleep. Maybe he'd even dream about what they just did or what they were going to do the next time they met up.

* * *

 

"Hinata-kun, wake up. We should get going now."

He woke up being in Komaeda's arms and smiled to nuzzle up against him, "What time is it?"

"We have to meet everyone in 5 minutes..."

Hinata jumped out of the bed, "WHAT THE HELL!? WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME SOONER!? I WANTED TO TAKE A SHOWER!"

The room itself seemed to carry the fragrance of  _'Just Had Sex'_ and there was no getting rid of that since there were no windows. Either way, Hinata was mildly annoyed that he had to throw his clothes back on over his sticky body.

Komaeda, who had pulled off the condom and started to dress himself, looked at his lover's pouty face with his own amused one, "Hinata-kun, just think of it like this. You get to relish in the sticky aftermath of our actions. I find it incredibly sexy. How lucky I am to get to be the one to paint your body in the varying degrees of pleasure."

Hinata laughed while buttoning up his shirt, "Komaeda junior is satisfied?"

Komaeda snickered, "Maybe later we can go again. I'd like to be reacquainted with my beloved Dick-kun."

"Don't you ever say that out loud again. Don't come near me or my penis until you can think up of a better nickname. That's just terrible in every sense of the word..."

"Maybe I should call it Shsl booty slayer?"

"I'm leaving..."

"Wait for meeee Hinata-kun!"

At the diner, Hinata had been eating his Hanamura prepared dinner and he froze in place when he felt a hand making way into the front of his pants under the table.

Hinata gave Komaeda a side glare that reeked of:  _What the hell are you doing? Someone will see!_

He choked on his beef when the luckster's fingers met his very non-active member with a quickness.

Komaeda gave him a look that read:  _Round two after dinner?_

Hinata responded with a look that clearly said:  _Hell no. Not if you keep trying to give me a handjob under the dinner table. What the hell will people think if I suddenly moan!?_

Komaeda giggled to himself and used his chopstick to write out with the sauce on the side of his plate:  _Don't._

Hajime Hinata was not one who would do public displays of affection. He was a very private person. So private in fact, that he didn't want any of his other classmates to be aware of his relationship with Nagito Komaeda.

So any time they remotely asked, he outright denied it.

* * *

Kazuichi Souda was an adamant believer in The Bro Code. When he made friends, he aimed to make bros. So making a soul bro was the best thing on the entire planet.

He got any attention from Hinata that he could. Not in a gay way or anything. They were soul bros, so like...the tightest of bros. Though he felt like Hinata was suddenly spending a lot of time with Komaeda all of the sudden.

It disturbed him.

He just didn't like that guy. Komaeda was creepy, weird...and creepy and weird! So he'd decided it was best to ask Hinata just what was going on between them. Set the record straight.

"Dude, I've been meaning to ask you..."

Hinata looked over, popsicle in his mouth, "Mmmm?"

"What's the deal with you and Komaeda?"

It was like time stopped. He had a flashback to himself taking it up the ass and Komaeda's incredibly tasteless question ' _you ready to cum for daddy?'_ He was immediately horrified. There was no way anyone could know about what he was up to behind closed doors. No one needed to know he even had a sex life to begin with. He thought up the best answer he possibly could under these incredibly stressful circumstances, "Oh you know...we just do bro things."

Souda wasn't convinced, "REALLY!? ARE YOU SURE!? Cause that's a relief man. I know you're nice to everybody and all but being bros with him is really far to the left. You really are able to make friends with anybody, huh!?"

Hinata nodded, glad Souda took the excuse, "Yeah, we just hang out and do all sorts of bro things. Like normal bros."

"You know who's not a true bro?"

Hinata blinked, "Who?"

"That Gundham! I mean everyone knows when there's a girl, you have to go ask the bro who likes the chick at any point in time first before you make a move!"

Hinata chuckled, "That's really a thing?"

"OF COURSE IT IS! IT'S BRO CODE 101. IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW LONG AGO YOUR BRO LIKED THE GIRL, YOU ASK FOR PERMISSION!!! Say both you and Komaeda liked the exact same girl. But you like her now and Komaeda liked her a year ago! You gotta ask Komaeda for permission to ask that girl out. It doesn't matter if you liked her in grade school! Time is not a factor to bros!"

"I'm feeling so educated now. Thank you Souda. I'll be sure to remember this if the day ever comes. It'll be a big broment for us, let me tell you."

"It's a bromise Hajime! There's so many cute girls on this island! But Sonia-san is the cutest of them all."

Hinata decided to mess with Souda, just a bit, "Bro, your legs must be tired."

"Huh? Why bro?"

"Cause you've been running through my mind"

Souda sniffled, "Bro!"

They started laughing, and of course Souda had to throw in an obligatory 'no homo' at the end. 

Souda started laughing, "What's the manliest element of them all?"

"What is it?"

"BROMINE!"

Hinata thought it was incredibly cheesy, but chuckled at Souda's joke anyway.

Fuyuhiko happened to be walking by. Souda nudged Hinata's ribs and lowered his voice, "I'll bet he's a bro too. He's a true bro, watch this. Hey!!!"

Kuzuryu looked over, "Oh hey there."

Souda snickered, "Bro!"

"What bro?"

"Tell the whole world we're bros!"

Fuyuhiko whispered, "We're bros"

Souda quirked a brow, "Why'd you whisper bro?"

Fuyuhiko nodded, "Because you're my whole world bro"

Souda marveled, "BRO!"

And the obligatory 'no homo' was added after.

Hinata laughed, "Oh man, I didn't think you'd even know those jokes!"

"I know the internet, geeze. They're kind of dumb, but some can be funny."

Souda chuckled, "Bro bro bro your boat!"

Togami happened to walk by next, and Souda was set on showing Hinata more of the ways of the bro code. He stopped when he saw Souda's frantic waving. 

Fuyuhiko was curious enough to see where this was going.

"Togami, are you a true bro?"

"What is this commoner babble?", he reached to fix his glasses. Looking unsure and keeping character.

Souda gasped, "I'd bet that even you would know about being a bro! Hajime is my brother! Fuyuhiko is a bro! All guys know the bro code. I mean, I don't know about that Komaeda. Normal people know the bro code! There's no way you don't know."

Twogami sneered, "What are you on about?"

Souda waved more, "Heart me out! If Hinata comes to you for help, wouldn't you want to help him out? No matter what it was?"

Twogami nodded, "It's what a leader such as myself would need to do. A problem within the congregation can become a problem for a proper leader. Only a fool would overlook the problems of the commoners when they can pile up and become a much larger issue. Especially among terms of unrest."

They all sweatdropped.

Hinata blinked, "Um, that's nice...to know..."

Souda nodded, "So basically! You're for the good of the brogregation. Good! Only a true bro would be looking out for the good of all bros!" He pointed with an accusatory finger, "Look who it is! There he goes. I can't even have a proper brolationship with that Gundham."

Hinata kind of froze when he felt a presence behind him and he turned his head to the side, knowing Komaeda was suddenly there. He felt those hands going to his hips and he immediately walked forward so no one would see. Bless that Souda was distracted by Gundham walking by. Fuyuhiko and Togami had their attention on him also. He hissed in a very low voice, "Not. Here. Komaeda."

Komaeda chuckled, "Oh? So I'm back to Komaeda and not Nagito? Will I be Komaeda-san?"

Hinata was about to tell Komaeda that he was being ridiculous but Souda's attention was back and he screamed a level 3 Souda scream to suddenly see Komaeda standing there. 

Komaeda could only blink in surprise at the pink haired teen pointing at him and screaming, "Are you Hinata's bro or what!?"

Komaeda thought for a moment. Hinata seemed like he wanted to keep hidden the true nature of their relationship. At the same time he seemed to have a reputation where the chances anyone believed a word out of his mouth was a 50/50 like some good or bad luck. So he just smiled widely and said, "I like to think we're more than that. Perhaps it's like what you call soul bros." 

Souda squinted at him hard. Fuyuhiko found this kind of surprising. Twogami just nodded. Gundham was chasing after one the chickens that escaped from the pen. "If you're truly his bro, you'll have to do the ultimate test of bromance."

Hinata rubbed the back of his head, "There's a test for this?"

Souda huffed, "OF COURSE THERE IS! ONLY THE BEST OF BROS CAN COMPLETE THE BRO DOWN!"

Komaeda blinked, intrigued, "Do go on!"

Hinata had a bad feeling about this.

Souda gathered Fuyuhiko and Twogami to discuss THE BRO DOWN and they broke their huddle to stand in a straight line and lay down the law for both Hinata and Komaeda.

Fuyuhiko began, "We all meet the gamer girl and to prove your broficiency you must win a 1 v 1 at Smash Bros."

Souda added in, "You must prove your broficiency at hand to hand bra-mbat. Such bruh-frontations were outlawed in the past. But the Brope his Broliness allowed it under The Bro Code on the grounds that bro on bro violence may be an abrahmination, but does not violate The Bro Code as long as both bros brocent to the Bro Down. And that the killing of each other is done in a totally badass way. So that even if a bro does die, no one would be bruh-pset because at least they died in a kickass way like, a chain fight or flaming helicopter crash. You know, something that would make a brotastic eulogy. And grant 1 entrance into Bra-halla."

Everyone stared at Souda like he had 5 heads.

Twogami nodded, crossing his arms, "Well what are you waiting for? Get started on this commoner bonding ritual at once!"

Fuyuhiko was rendered utterly speechless, for the words uttered from the mechanic were on another level altogether.

The boys shuffled onward to find the shsl gamer so this match could commence between Hinata and Komaeda.

Nanami, who had been sleeping on a couch wish a PSP in hand, woke up at commotion of 4 boys suddenly coming nearby. "Hmm?" She rubbed her sleepy eyes, "What's going on?"

Twogami grinned, "We must have a contest to test Komaeda's level of bro-ness towards Hinata. We must play this Smash Bros immediately."

Chiaki had no idea what that even meant, but shrugged anyway and set the game up.

Komaeda took a controller and realized all four of them would be playing, "Wasn't this just between Hinata-kun and I?"

Fuyuhiko grumbled, "Well he said some bullshit about us all keeping up our broficiency so we all should play. I'm just here to kick all of your asses."

The game commenced and to almost everyone's surprise, not so much Chiaki's, Komaeda was winning by sheer dumb luck.

After a couple of rounds, they thanked Chiaki for her time and left her area.

"Does this mean that I have proven that I am a bro?"

Souda shook his head, "No. You need to answer our hypothetical questions now. Question number one, is it gay if it's on the moon?"

Komaeda shrugged, "I suppose if it's on a place that isn't earth, it wouldn't be. Then again, it comes down to one's perception, so if it is gay on earth it can theoretically be perceived to be gay on the moon. So it depends on the perception of the individual."

Twogami at this point was taking notes.

Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes.

Souda shook his head, "Earth's rules don't apply to outer space, bruh."

Komaeda had to ask, "How does this prove my friendship with Hinata-kun?"

"QUESTION 2! If you and Hinata liked the same girl, would you ask her out!?"

Komaeda shrugged, "Probably not. I'm not that forward as to think anyone would even like the company of someone like me. To be so bold as to ask them out on a date when we know nothing about each other, what if they're crazy or what if I was?"

Hinata had to internalize the answer to this one. The whole reason he was secretly in this relationship was because Komaeda didn't know how to be subtle and yet somehow he was the one who did the action of initiating.

Souda grumbled, "Question 3! Did you ever see a movie called The Notebook?"

Komaeda shrugged, "I don't think so."

Souda nodded, "2 out of 3 isn't bad. Hinata, you're a saint for being able to be bros with him. But I have to admit, he's got the potential for a brolationship. Probably not with me though! Hahaha!" 

Hinata just rubbed the back of his neck again and looked away, "Uh huh, sure. Are we done here?"

Souda nodded, "I'm satisfied. Six out of ten. But I don't know man, you still give me weird vibes still. And the two of you together just looks unnatural!"

Twogami sneered, "Now now hold on. This attitude of exclusion from the group isn't good for the well being of the group as a whole. I think Souda, that frankly you need to spend time with Hinata and Komaeda to see how to deepen a friendship. Seeing as to how Hinata is able to do so."

Souda got wide eyed, "SAY WHAT? I DON'T WANT TO BE A THIRD WHEEL!"

"It is my say as leader!"

Fuyuhiko snickered, "That's what you get for the shenanigans."

Hinata was mildly annoyed. Especially since he'd been secretly enthralled by the idea of getting sweet revenge against Komaeda later. Plus, he realized hanging out with Souda while he was sticky in a few places wasn't the best thing either. He wanted to shower.

Since they already had dinner and played some video games with Nanami, perhaps seeing a movie would be a good thing to pass the time for the three of them to do. 

Too bad Komaeda was trying to use the darkness of the theatre to not do very bro things while Souda wasn't looking.

With Komaeda on one side and Souda on the other, Hinata was holding the popcorn. He froze when he felt a hand under the popcorn bowl and lightly paling his crotch.

He nudged Komaeda's side and it stopped briefly, only to start back up again after five minutes. 

He thought he'd have a heart attack the next time Souda reached for the popcorn.

The movie was a Monokuma retelling of Ringu, so it looked way more ridiculous than scary.

Komaeda's hand was back, massaging, trying to get a rise out of his member. Drastic times called for drastic measures so he forcefully brought the popcorn down on Komaeda's hand, who let out a startled shout and got both Souda and Hinata to stare.

Souda grinned, "You're actually a whimp aren't you? That jumpscare wasn't that bad!" He turned as his shoulder was tapped from the other side and he screamed a Souda level 7 at the scary Samara-kuma suddenly being next to him. He jumped across both Hinata and Komaeda and landed on the other side of the luckster, "SHE'S OUT TO GET US BECAUSE WE WATCHED THE CURSED TAPE!"

"UPUPUPU!"

Komaeda blinked, "How mean Monokuma. We're trying to work on our hope shards! I barely have any with Souda-kun and Hinata is here to show us how it's done."

"I couldn't resist scaring the crap out of deep blue sea though! You see that face? Priceless!"

Hinata did have to admit that scared Souda was pretty funny. Somehow a justice was done of him also losing that boner Komaeda was giving him. Hopefully Komaeda took the hint that was probably a bad idea to try to start round two with others around.

After leaving the movie, Souda gave a nice deep breath and said, "We should go swimming at night! Best way to get the brolationship going! If only there was some hot springs instead of just the pool in front of the hotel!"

So they went, rolled up their jeans, took off their shoes, and sat at the edge of the pool with their feet in the water.

Souda grumbled, "This doesn't feel very male bonding like at all. It'd only work if we all wore some speedos or something. We gotta strip down."

Hinata, knowing he still needed a shower, sweat nervously, "How about we just do something else instead. I'm not feeling swimming right now." As he said that, he was feeling a hand tracing over his as he was facing Souda, "How about we just call it a night and you and Komaeda hang out tomorrow or something?"

Souda squinted, "And what about you?"

Hinata laughed a bit, "I'll just hang out with...I don't know, Saionji tomorrow. I have the most hope shards, right? You can last an afternoon with Komeada without me. It doesn't even have to be that long."

Komaeda laughed, "Wow this is harsh, I'm right here you know.."

Souda contemplated for a moment.

 _Dammit Souda take a hint already._ "You don't need to push so hard for one day. Seriously." Hinata had to think, "As your soul bro, I'm telling you to go get some rest and take your time getting the hope shards."

Finally, Souda got the message, "Bro! Okay okay I see! Fine then! I'll catch you guys later!" He got up and carried his shoes, walking off in a bit of a hurry.

"Hinata-kun, how about we-"

"You're on punishment, Komaeda."

"Hinata-kun!?"

"Literally can you not thirst when other people are around!?"

Komaeda blinked, "Ah sorry sorry. It's just so fun and exciting when there's a chance we'd be caught." He laughed, "Doing bro things."

"I had to say something.."

"What's my punishment, Hinata-kun? Am I to bottom for the rest of the week?"

Hinata got up with a sigh, "Two weeks if you keep being like that. Plus you have to call me something that'll embarrass you. Like maybe you gotta call me daddy or some other crazy kink."

"Challenge accepted, Hinata-kun. I'll call you whatever you like. Back to Strawberry House?"

He nodded, carrying his shoes, "And you can't talk. And you're getting tied up and blindfolded."

"I'm getting shivers just thinking about it."

Hinata had to sigh. The day was ridiculous. Maybe one day he could be outright with the others about being in a...relationship if that's what this was. Or if he was willing to admit that much to himself. For now, it wasn't really the right time is all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay OF AN ENTIRE YEAR. The anime really killed Danganronpa for me.. And by the anime, I mean Zetsubo Hen and the ending of Mirai Hen. I really liked Mirai Hen until it tied with Zetsubo Hen xD I don't know how to get this series rekindled for me, but for now I had some inspiration to at least finish this thanks to a reviewer ;3 SpaceDemon 
> 
> ((thank you for writing that paragraph bae))


End file.
